


Gotowy do Naprawy

by Glenka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Ron Weasley, Drarry, Language of Flowers, M/M, Muggle shop, Polski | Polish, Post-Hogwarts, Slash, St Mungo's Hospital, Translation, tłumaczenie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 07:42:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15286935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glenka/pseuds/Glenka
Summary: TŁUMACZENIE "Open for Repairs" FeelsForBreakfast. Ron powierza Harry'emu zadanie bojowe: ma zanieść uszkodzony gramofon do warsztatu. Nic trudnego, prawda? A jak wiele spraw może się skomplikować, gdy za ladą stoi Draco Malfoy?





	Gotowy do Naprawy

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Open For Repairs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3133712) by [FeelsForBreakfast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeelsForBreakfast/pseuds/FeelsForBreakfast). 



> **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.
> 
> **Autor oryginału:** FeelsForBreakfast
> 
> **Link do oryginału:** /works/3133712
> 
> **Zgoda na tłumaczenie:** w oczekiwaniu (dodam odpowiednią informację jak ją uzyskam)
> 
> **Paring:** HP / DM
> 
> **Ostrzeżenia:** Slash
> 
> ***
> 
> **Słowem wstępu:**
> 
> Zastanawiałam się czy by tej „krótkiej" miniatury nie wstawić w częściach – w Wordzie zajęła mi ponad 90 stron a dzięki temu miałabym poczucie, że „coś" tam działam. Zdecydowałam się jednak wstrzymać, gdy zaczęłam przeglądać poszczególne, przetłumaczone już fragmenty to doszłam do wniosku, że będzie to wyglądało nieładnie takie pociachane. Jakby nie patrzeć, każda część jakoś się ze sobą łączy i chciałam, żeby było to odebrane jako jeden, spójny tekst.
> 
> Co do spraw technicznych – oryginał był pisany w czasie teraźniejszym i tak też został przetłumaczony. Dzięki temu można się bardziej wczuć w bohaterów i czytelnikowi towarzyszy uczucie, że „to się dzieje teraz".
> 
> Tradycyjne * w miejscu przypisów zastąpiłam **(1)** i odpowiednio dalej. Nie mam nic przeciwko gwiazdkom ale jak już muszę robić tak ósmy przypis to wysiadam nerwowo – przyznam, że nagromadzenie tylu gwiazdek w jednym miejscu bardzo kłuje mnie w oczy. Mam nadzieję, że wybaczycie mi taką zmianę. Przypisy są bardzo drobiazgowe bo – jak się sami przekonacie – diabeł tkwi w szczegółach!
> 
> Wydaje mi się, że tekst przypadnie do gustu – i tutaj ukłon z mojej strony do osób interesujących się szeroko pojętą florystyką. Przyznam, że nieźle się przy tym ubawiłam.
> 
> Dziękuję za cierpliwość i zapraszam ;)

# Gotowy do Naprawy

Nie każdego dnia Harry Potter włóczy się po mugolskiej części Londynu z zepsutym gramofonem w rękach. W rzeczywistości, dzisiaj po raz pierwszy musi radzić sobie z tą sytuacją i ma szczerą nadzieję, że już nigdy więcej nie będzie musiał stawiać temu czoła. Aportował się tak blisko sklepu, jak tylko mógł ale i tak przemykający przez ulicę tłum stanowił pewnego rodzaju utrudnienie. Co więcej, dzisiaj nie był słoneczny dzień. Następnym razem gdy Ron zepsuje swój sprzęt, będzie musiał sam go sobie naprawiać.

Harry rzuca kolejne zirytowane spojrzenie ciemniejącemu niebu, marszcząc nos, gdy kropla deszczu spadła mu na ramię. Nie był do końca pewien czy zaklęcie suszące uratuje mugolskie urządzenie od namoknięcia i ma tylko nadzieję, że nie będzie musiał się tego dowiadywać.

Warsztat oświetlony jest fluoroscencyjnymi światełkami i pachnie jak każdy inny garaż. Na ścianach pozawieszane są stare telewizory a pod nimi poustawiane przedpotopowe lodówki i chłodziarki. Arthur Weasley pokochałby go z miejsca, mogąc zachwycać się tymi wszystkimi dziwnymi, brudnymi częściami lekko przestarzałych maszyn. Nad popękanym blatem z linoleum widnieje jaskrawoczerwony, trochę rozdrobniony napis "Naprawy Grega". Harry kładzie gramofon na blacie i pstryka mały dzwonek.

\- Idę! - odzywa się głos z zaplecza. Harry czekając przygląda się rzędowi wyblakłych obrazów, zawieszonych na tylnej ścianie warsztatu. Wszystkie zwijają się na brzegach i wyglądają na przestarzałe. Były to na pewno zdjęcia z początków sklepu, z fantazyjnymi lodówkami i ludźmi uśmiechającymi się szeroko. Z tyłu dobiega odgłos melodii, której brunet nie rozpoznaje a na zewnątrz słychać już grzmoty. Przeczesuje włosy, czując się jak wypluty cukierek.

Zdążył już przyjrzeć się dokładnie rysunkom na blacie (uśmiechniętej buźce, rekinowi i czemuś wyglądającemu jak penis), kiedy do jego uszu dobiega dźwięk przesuwanej zasłony i cichy, zduszony odgłos wydany zdecydowanie przez człowieka. Podnosi wzrok i musi się z wrażenia złapać blatu - przed nim stoi mężczyzna, będący dla niego już _tylko_ znajomą personą.

\- Ty! – krzyczy niemal oskarżycielsko Harry, mrugając szybko z powodu migających zbyt jasno światełek. - Co tutaj robisz? - imię sprzedawcy wwiercało mu się w głowie, jednocześnie obce i znajome zarazem. Wiązało się z nim wiele wspomnień, pełnych irytacji, gniewu i przytłaczającego, dziwacznego przywiązania, z którego nie zdołał się jeszcze otrząsnąć.

Malfoy, blady i pająkowaty jak zawsze, wpatruje się w niego, także mrugając i wyglądając na niemal obrażonego jego obecnością.

\- To twój odtwarzacz? - pyta w końcu logicznie czarodziej, robiąc kilka kroków naprzód i opierając finalnie ręce na blacie lady. Nawet to jedno pytanie sprawia, że puls Harry'emu zdecydowanie przyspiesza i czuje, że nie jest w stanie wypowiedzieć żadnego słowa, mając wrażenie ust pełnych wody i pustki w głowie. Malfoy nie powinien być tutaj, w środku mugolskiego Londynu, nie powinien gapić się na niego jakby już pogodził się z jego irytującą obecnością.

\- Rona. - odpowiada w końcu, wciąż mając wrażenie halucynacji lub dziwacznego snu, z którego obudzi się zlany potem. Ten sen jest mniej straszny niż te, co miewa zwykle, aczkolwiek odkrył w tym nowy rodzaj psychozy.

\- Weasley zawsze się interesował mugolską technologią. - mówi powoli Malfoy, przesuwając dłońmi po gramofonie. Bluzę ma nieco niedopasowaną - białą i z podwiniętymi niedbale rękawami - sprawiającą, że Harry czuł jakiś dziwny ucisk w klatce piersiowej. Mugolskie ubranie wyglądało dziwnie na Malfoyu ale w oka mgnieniu Harry myśli, że w dobrym znaczeniu tego słowa.

\- Tak. - odpowiada, czując że nie jest to jego najlepszy dzień na bardziej rozbudowaną konwersację. Nie widział Malfoya od lat i stwierdza z łatwością, że mężczyzna nie wygląda jakoś szczególnie inaczej - może jedynie na trochę mniej wykończonego i starszego. Spogląda w dół, na przedramię sprzedawcy, starając się nie skrzywić widząc wyblakły Mroczny Znak i jednocześnie mając świadomość, że Malfoy obserwuje każdy jego najmniejszy ruch.

\- Co z nim nie tak? - pyta Malfoy, koncentrując się teraz bardziej na maszynie niż na Harrym.

\- Zbyt wolno się kręci. - odpowiada, zauważając że czarodziej jest o wiele spokojniejszy niż w jego wspomnieniach. Nadal roztacza wokół siebie królewską aurę, która jednak teraz zdawała się nieco rozpływać w powietrzu. Niemal życzy sobie powrotu jej intensywności, takiej jak w jego wspomnieniach.

\- To najprawdopodobniej stary pasek. Zbyt się rozciągnął. – stwierdza fachowo Malfoy.

Za każdym razem, gdy mężczyzna otwiera usta, Harry odnosi wrażenie, że wyraźnie chce pokazać, że mu nie zależy i nie chce mieć z nim nic wspólnego. Wie, że wiele lat temu nie miałby najmniejszego problemu, by powiedzieć te słowa głośno i że zawierałyby one w sobie sarkazm w guście "jak mógłbyś o tym nie wiedzieć". Wiele lat temu Malfoy nie postawiłby jednak nawet stopy w mugolskim warsztacie. Jak widać, wszystko się zmienia.

\- Możesz to naprawić? - pyta Harry, nie mając nawet pojęcia co to właściwie za pasek.

Malfoy kiwa głową, opierając się o ladę i przyglądając gramofonowi. Harry czuje przypływ starej irytacji z powodu tego, że mężczyzna nie patrzy na niego gniewnie, nie drażni się z nim i nie jest nędznym gównem. Zrezygnował z tej gry i przez to Harry nie wie jak ma się zachować.

\- Tak, mogę to zrobić nawet teraz.

\- Super. - odpowiada, opierając się wszelkim chęcią przypuszczenia na niego ataku. Jeśli Malfoy potrafi się zachować cywilizowanie, to on też. - Ile jestem winien? - pyta, patrząc na deszcz i myśli jak mocno się rozpadało od momentu, w którym wszedł do tego sklepu.

\- Około czterdzieści funtów, włączając w to koszt paska. - mówi Malfoy. - Możesz wrócić tu za dwadzieścia minut, tyle to najwyżej zajmie.

Harry jest niemal pewien, że Malfoy nie chce, by został w środku. Nie chce jednak mieć do czynienia z tym deszczem.

\- Mogę poczekać tutaj?

Malfoy wzrusza ramionami i podlicza mu rachunek. Głośny dźwięk wydany przez kasę brzmi nienaturalnie w tak cichym otoczeniu. Harry zauważa, że mężczyzna czuje się tu jak w domu. Wciąż jest oszołomiony tą sytuacją. Pamięta jak przeglądał gazety w poszukiwaniu wiadomości o następstwach procesu jego ojca, który został zesłany do Azkabanu. Pamięta zdjęcie z pierwszej rozprawy sądowej, podczas której dostrzegł jego cofające się w głąb czaszki oczy a potem jak czyta plotki o tym, że całował się z chłopcami a jego włosy są zdecydowanie za długie. Malfoy zniknął kilka miesięcy później i Harry wiedział, że szukanie go przepełniłoby czarę. Jego obsesja (tak, teraz potrafi już nazwać te uczucia) nigdy nie zaszła aż tak daleko.

\- Tam jest krzesło. Rozbiorę to z tyłu. - mówi Malfoy miękkim głosem. Jego rysy twarzy nie są kpiące i Harry czuje się przez to wytrącony z równowagi.

Ma ochotę zapytać czy może pochodzić i pooglądać sobie rzeczy ale zamiast tego podchodzi do fotela i siada na nim. Na oparciu jest łata, zaklejona taśmą izolacyjną ale nie przeszkadza mu to. W międzyczasie, Malfoy bierze gramofon i zanosi go na zaplecze.

Harry ma wiele pytań, tych ważnych i tych kompletnie nieistotnych.

Przez chwilę rozważa wysłanie sms'a do Hermiony ale teraz przyjaciółka jest w pracy i wysłanie jej wiadomości sprawi, że ta sytuacja nabierze jeszcze większej realności. Harry Potter siedzi sobie właśnie w mugolskim warsztacie a Draco Malfoy stoi za ladą i nie zaskakuje go tak bardzo, jak powinien. Myśli też, że może właśnie na to czekał przez te trzy ostatnie lata.

Po piętnastu minutach, wciąż patrzy w szybę, przyglądając się kroplom deszczu zalewającym chodnik i tworzącym kałuże. W pewnym momencie słyszy chrząknięcie, przez co czuje, że nadszedł już czas.

\- Powinien być naprawiony. - mówi Malfoy, wciąż wyglądając nieswojo za ladą. - Włożyłem go do plastikowej torby, żeby ci nie zamókł.

\- Super. - odpowiada Harry, podnosząc się i uśmiechając. - Miło było cię znowu zobaczyć. - mówiąc to ma świadomość jak głupio to zabrzmiało ale stara się być miły z powodów, których do końca nie jest pewien.

\- Och. - mówi Malfoy, ręką mierzwiąc włosy. - Tak.

Harry czuje jak niewypowiedziane pytania zaczynają mu stawać kulą w gardle. Nie było na świecie odpowiednich słów, by wyrazić żal jaki obecnie odczuwał. Nie ma sposobu, by zapytać "czy nie czujesz, że jesteśmy ze sobą jakoś połączeni, jakbyśmy byli dwoma punktami po różnych stronach tej samej linii?" lub "czy wyglądałoby to inaczej, gdybyś nie był takim zapatrzonym w siebie idiotą?" lub "może mógłbym wziąć cię chociaż za twoją pieprzoną rękę?".

\- Dzięki za naprawienie tego. – mówi w zamian, podnosząc gramofon i układając go sobie odpowiednio na klatce piersiowej.

\- Taką mam pracę. – odpowiada Malfoy. Harry ma wrażenie, że dostrzega w jego słowach cień rezygnacji.

\- Tak czy inaczej, dziękuję. - stwierdza, wiedząc że nie ma już żadnego usprawiedliwienia, by wciąż tu sterczeć, więc wychodzi, kompletnie nie przejmując się deszczem kapiącym mu na włosy.

Gdy odnosi odtwarzacz do Rona, nie wspomina nic o Draco.

***

Harry bardzo się stara zostawić za sobą mugolski warsztat, odwiedza dzieciaki w Świętym Mungu i prowadzi seminaria dotyczące Obrony przed Czarną Magią, szukając niefluoroscencyjnego spokoju i nie odnajdując go. Run puszcza Bowiego i The Rolling Stones na swoim gramofonie i we trójkę piją tanie wino, rozmawiając o awansie Hermiony.

\- Mówię ci stary, pewnego dnia ona zostanie Ministrem Magii. - stwierdza Ron poważnie, podczas gdy Hermiona macha trzymanym w dłoni czasopismem.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie bycie Ministrem, więcej mogę zrobić w branży Relacji Mugolskich. - odpowiada kobieta bawiąc się kieliszkiem i marszcząc brwi, gdy Ron kładzie jedną stopę na stoliku.

Harry myślami znowu wraca do mugolskiego warsztatu i do Malfoya stojącego cicho za ladą. Prawie chce o tym powiedzieć głośno ale nie zauważa, że nie jest w stanie przez te dziwne, kłębiące się w nim uczucia.

\- Tak mówią wszyscy przyszli Ministrowie. - sprzeciwia się Ron i Harry unosi swój kieliszek w geście zgody. Hermiona miażdży wzrokiem ich obu a na jej policzkach pojawia się rumieniec.

\- Mówi to najlepszy Auror, jakiego znam. Zobaczysz, sam za kilka lat będziesz Szefem Departamentu. - drażni się Hermiona a Harry ponownie unosi swój kieliszek w geście toastu, mimo że jego własne niepowodzenie jako Aurora sprawia, że jego klatka piersiowa napina się nerwowo. Nigdy nie podobała mu się tamta praca, czuł się zdenerwowany i zagubiony, co potęgowały dodatkowo koszmary. Co gorsza, wszyscy oczekiwali od niego, że dalej będzie bohaterem i będzie ich bronił… Szybko odsuwa więc od siebie te nieprzyjemne myśli.

Harry czuje, że powinien się więcej napić lub znaleźć się w większym towarzystwie, żeby jego przyjaciele nie zauważyli, że nie zawsze reaguje tak jak powinien.

\- Mama wczoraj zaczęła dziergać świąteczne swetry. - zaczyna Ron a Harry jest mu bardzo wdzięczny, że w końcu rozmawiają na temat, który sprawia, że uśmiech sam mu się pcha na usta i nie czuje się jak ostatni oszust.

\- Mam nadzieję na niebieski w tym roku, chociaż ten fioletowy z zeszłego też był naprawdę fantastyczny. – mówi z czułością, myśląc o tym przyjemnie drażniącym sweterku. To była najcieplejsza rzecz w jego garderobie.

\- Ona przebija samą siebie. - stwierdza Hermiona. - Mam wrażenie, że każdego roku robi na drutach dla kolejnych trzech osób.

\- Teraz robi jeden dodatkowy dla nowej dziewczyny Ginny. Umawiają się już z trzy miesiące, o ile się nie mylę. – szydzi Ron. - Ty nie dostałaś swojego dopóki się nie zaręczyliśmy!

\- Jestem pewna, że umawiają się już około roku. – poprawia go Hermiona. - Ta biedna dziewczyna nie ma rodziców i to cudowne ze strony Molly, że robi dla niej coś tak miłego.

Ron robi charakterystyczną, zarozumiałą minę ale nie naciska bardziej. Harry zaś próbuje wyglądać na empatycznego, gdy przyjaciółka idzie po kolejne wino.

Rozmawiają jeszcze przez dłuższą chwilę, po czym zbiera się i wychodzi całując Rona i Hermionę w policzek. Bierze taksówkę, żeby się nie trudzić i podczas jazdy ogląda mijany krajobraz. W jego głowie zaś rodzi się plan. Nie było jeszcze tak późno ale jego spotkania z przyjaciółmi już nie są takie głośne jak kiedyś. Przez chwilę w głowie pojawia mu się myśl, że się starzeją a mimo to wciąż nie ma lepszego pomysłu na samego siebie i swoją przyszłość. Nieco go to niepokoi.

Żadne z tych uczuć nie było dla niego jednak nowe.

***

Rozmyśla nad Malfoyem jeszcze przez cały tydzień - kiedy robi pranie, gdy je trzecią z rzędu pizzę w nocy a nawet, gdy uczy tutejsze dzieci zaklęcia Expelliarmus.

W piątkowe popołudnie, znajduje się w sklepie z używanymi rzeczami, kupując stare, zepsute radio. Chce udawać, że nie jest to świadomy wybór ale wie, że robi to z pewnego powodu. Nie kieruje się od razu do znajomego warsztatu, czeka z tym aż do sobotniego poranka.

Ulice tętnią życiem.

Przy ladzie stoi tęga kobieta i Harry czuje, że jednak wyśnił sobie całe to poprzednie spotkanie. Z perspektywy czasu, wydaje mu się to wcale niegłupie - Malfoy zachowywał się przecież bardzo swobodnie w świecie mugoli. Gdzieś wewnątrz siebie jednak wie, że nie była to halucynacja.

Kobieta - Belinda, sugerując się tabliczką na ladzie - obsługuje innego klienta, gdy wchodzi do środka. Podnosi głowę i zauważa go w momencie, gdy robi pierwszy krok, więc już nie ma wyboru i musi do niej podejść.

Czeka więc cierpliwie w kolejce, przyglądając się znajomym już ścianom i podartemu fotelowi, na którym ostatnio siedział i obserwował deszcz.

\- Co mogę zrobić dla ciebie, kochanie? - pyta Belinda, przyglądając się wyczekująco radiu w jego rękach.

Harry czuje zdenerwowanie, zaciskające się na jego żołądku. Jeśli zapyta o Malfoya, nie będzie mógł później udawać, że ich spotkanie będzie całkowicie przypadkowe ale może za to przekona się, czy aby na pewno było prawdziwe.

Obie opcje są paskudne.

\- Czy wie pani może czy Ma... – przerywa, biorąc gwałtowny oddech. - Draco? Czy Draco dzisiaj pracuje?

Kobieta rzuca mu dłuższe spojrzenie a on czuje się, jakby próbowała go prześwietlić. Nie wie nawet co tak naprawdę ukrywa.

\- Będzie za około godzinkę, zwykle pracuje z rana. Jesteś jego przyjacielem?

Harry blednie.

\- Znamy się ze szkoły.

Kobieta uśmiecha się szeroko i podekscytowana kładzie ręce na blacie.

\- Przyjaciel ze szkoły! Cudnie! Draco jest tak tajemniczy i jeszcze nie udało mi się go zmusić, by powiedział coś o sobie.

\- Tak, brzmi jak on. - odpowiada Harry, chociaż tak naprawdę wcale nie czuje się pewnie.

\- A co z radiem? - pyta Belinda, wskazując na nie dłonią.

\- Och, tak. - mówi Harry, kładąc je na ladę i popychając lekko w jej stronę. - Nie gra.

Nie może stwierdzić czy Belinda wie, że to jedynie wymówka czy po prostu sam zachowuje się już paranoicznie.

\- Przyjrzę mu się. - mówi uprzejmie, na co kiwa głową.

\- Prawdopodobnie wrócę po nie za kilka godzin. - odpowiada Harry, tupiąc stopą w brudną podłogę i starając się nie wyglądać tak idiotycznie, jak mu się wydaje, że wygląda.

\- W porządku. - Belinda idzie na zaplecze, a on wycofuje się, czując się zdenerwowanym. Nie jest do końca pewien czego tutaj dokładnie szuka. To i tak jest lepsze niż jego dotychczasowe życie.

Pogoda jest dość posępna – słońce chowa się za chmurami, więc ukrywa się w kawiarni, zamawiając latte i próbując odpędzić od siebie poczucia pływania we wzburzonym morzu. To niepokojące uczucie sprawia, że jest roztrzęsiony. Na serwetce rysuje serca, gwiazdy i planety, żeby zebrać myśli.

W międzyczasie odpowiada na maile, które znajdują się w jego skrzynce odbiorczej. Na pytanie Luny czy zje z nią kolację, odpowiada z entuzjazmem. Hermiona pisze mu, że Ron nauczył się składać papierowe żurawie i teraz zostawia je dosłownie wszędzie.

W środku czuje jednak płonącą zadrę imieniem Draco, rozdrapującą stare rany i rozbudzającą silniejsze uczucia.

W końcu kieruje się z powrotem ku warsztatowi, kupując po drodze jagodziankę. Czekał już wystarczająco długo, żeby upewnić się, że wcale nie będzie to wyglądało podejrzanie. Po drodze martwi się, że Malfoya tam nie będzie, radio będzie zwyczajnie działać a on straci powód do wizyt.

Na szczęście, jego obawy okazują się bezpodstawne - zauważa go przy ladzie, kiedy tylko otwiera drzwi. Pozostaje w progu przez chwilę, obserwując jak mężczyzna odgarnia włosy z twarzy i podciąga rękawy czarnej bluzy aż pod łokcie. Malfoy zawsze dziwnie się poruszał (pamiętał to jeszcze ze szkoły) – coś pomiędzy wdziękiem a złowieszczą aurą. Nadal tak się zachowuje lecz otaczająca go cisza potęguje wrażenie złowrogości.

Czarodziej podnosi wzrok i Harry żałuje, że nie może zrobić niczego poza kiwnięciem mu głową. Sklep jest pusty i czuje przypływ odwagi, więc podchodzi i pyta o zostawione radio. Przypomina mu to o toczonych w przeszłości bitwach.

Malfoy sięga pod ladę i wyciąga urządzenie.

\- Belinda powiedziała, że radio jest sprawne i po prostu nie miało baterii.

\- Och. - odpowiada Harry, bacznie obserwowany przez Malfoya. Z łatwością domyśla się, że ten dziwny błysk w jego stalowych oczach to wesołość, chociaż równie dobrze może to sobie wyobrażać.

\- Czy nie byłeś przypadkowo wychowany przez mugoli? - pyta Malfoy, opierając się o blat. Może mu dokucza albo go wyśmiewa ale jedyne co Harry czuje to szybko bijące serce w piersi. Ma wrażenie, że zaraz mu wyskoczy.

\- Minęło sporo czasu. – odpowiada, czując jak blisko jest sprawdzenia czy to wydarzy się naprawdę. - Dostałem radio w sklepie z używanymi rzeczami i nie mogłem go rozgryźć. - tłumaczy.

Malfoy spogląda na sprzęt a potem znów za niego. Harry jednak jest szybszy.

\- Nie zostałeś wychowany przez czarodziejów? - pyta, stukając palcami o ławę, podczas gdy blondyn unika jego spojrzenia. - Większość czystokrwistych nie chodzi na kursy z zakresu naprawy radia - tak słyszałem.

\- Nie, trzeba się na niego specjalnie zapisać. - odpowiada Malfoy, przysuwając do niego urządzenie. Harry nie jest pewien czy jest zirytowany czy też rozbawiony. Od kiedy Malfoy stał się taki trudny do przejrzenia? - Możesz wziąć radio.

\- Ile jestem winien? - pyta, wyciągając portfel.

\- Nic. - odpowiada Malfoy. - Nie trzeba było nic naprawiać.

\- Och. - odpowiada Harry, czując się lekko zagubiony.

Malfoy też wygląda na zdezorientowanego i jest to najbardziej dziwaczna rzecz, jaką widział od wielu lat.

\- Kup sobie w zamian podwójne baterie A. Oszczędzisz trochę pieniędzy. - mówi sprzedawca, przeczesując swoje nieco rozczochrane włosy. Przestał je zaczesywać do góry i Harry myśli, że tak wygląda o wiele lepiej.

\- Przepraszam, że zmarnowałem twój czas. - mówi, biorąc radio w ręce. Malfoy marszczy brwi ale nie reaguje.

Harry wychodzi z radiem pod pachą.

***

Kupuje baterie w sklepie i spaceruje w okolicach stacji aż do samego rana. Zastanawia się czy Malfoy śpi, czy myśli o nim i czy naprawdę wziął go za takiego głupka, który nie wie czym są baterie i jak się je wkłada.

***

Minie miesiąc zanim Harry zdobywa się na odwagę i wraca do warsztatu. Wciąż nie wie dokładnie czego oczekuje. Malfoy zawsze był dla niego niewygodną drzazgą wbitą w palec, doskwierającą mu bardziej niż cokolwiek innego, nawet jeśli wszystko inne było w jak najlepszym porządku.

W sklepie z używanymi rzeczami znajduje telewizor, jeden z tych dużych i starych, z którymi trzeba się nieco pomęczyć. W domu rozbija szybę młotkiem. Wyobraża sobie jak wielkie ma to terapeutyczne działanie, tak uderzać młotkiem raz za razem w szkło, dopóki malutkie odłamki nie są rozproszone po całej kuchni. Wtedy wyrzuca śmierci, podlewa rośliny doniczkowe na parapecie, ściąga szkarłatny sweter i wychodzi.

Jest początek listopada i ulice świecą pustkami. Harry zastanawia się czy właśnie w ten sposób Wszechświat daje mu do zrozumienia, że powinien się odwrócić się i wrócić do domu.

Kiedy wchodzi do warsztatu, dzwoni dzwoneczek a on widzi Malfoya przy ladzie, wyglądającego bardzo łagodnie w szarym swetrze i czapce. W miarę zbliżania się do kasy, widzi wystrzępione mankiety i plamę smaru wzdłuż linii szczęki Malfoya. W jakiś dziwny sposób podoba mu się, że mężczyzna nie jest już taki nieskazitelny jak kiedyś. Co lepsze, oleista linia kieruje się w dół, po jego szyi.

\- Witam z powrotem. - mówi Malfoy, opierając się o ladę z nieczytelnym wyrazem twarzy. Harry myśli, że kiedyś był lepszy w czytaniu jego mimiki, węsząc dreszczyku emocji i intrygi i zastanawia się czy blondyn poprawił swoje umiejętności kamuflażu. A może sam nigdy nie był taki dobry w rozgryzaniu go, jak mu się wydawało.

\- Zepsułem telewizor. - mówi Harry, mając świadomość jak głupio to zabrzmiało ale co się stało, to się nie odstanie. Czuje się, jakby od dawna szukał wymówek, żeby porozmawiać z czarodziejem, a przynajmniej zorientować się jaki on teraz jest.

Malfoy patrzy na przyniesiony sprzęt a jego brwi unoszą się.

\- Zepsułeś go młotkiem? - pyta.

Harry gapi się na niego przez dłuższą chwilę, czując się jak zwierzyna przed światłem reflektorów auta myśliwego.

Blondyn wzrusza ramionami.

\- No cóż, to uszkodzenie są nowe.

\- Upadło. - tłumaczy z opóźnieniem, na co Malfoy wydaje z siebie cichy śmiech, jakby wcale nie był zaskoczony.

\- A ty popchnąłeś? Na młotek? - pyta, rzucając Harry'emu twarde spojrzenie. Harry ma zaś wielką ochotę skrzyżować ramiona i zapytać go, dlaczego nie może pozwolić na zostawienie tego. Wie jednak, że nie może wrócić do swoich dziecinnych nawyków.

\- Wypadki się zdarzają. - odpowiada w zamian, także wzruszając ramionami. Malfoy rzuca mu takie spojrzenie, jakby miał zamiar znowu się roześmiać. - Możesz to naprawić?

\- Prawdopodobnie B może. - mówi blondyn, przyglądając się dokładniej odłamkom szkła. Wygląda jakby chciał powiedzieć coś innego ale odpycha od siebie te myśli a Harry za bardzo się boi, żeby zapytać. - Wezmę to na zaplecze. Naprawa potrwa kilka dni.

\- Tak, jasne. - odpowiada Harry, próbując wykrzesać z siebie odrobinę gryfońskiej odwagi. Nie wie, dlaczego tak bardzo się boi, dlaczego dłonie Malfoya sprawiają, że jest przerażony a jego usta, że tonie w odmętach. - Mógłbym... - przerywa na chwilę, zbierając się w sobie. - Mógłbym zobaczyć zaplecze?

Malfoy mruczy coś do siebie i przez chwilę Harry myśli, że powie "nie" ale ten tylko wzrusza ramionami, podnosi telewizor i przenosi go za niebieską zasłonę, nie czekając na niego i nie oglądając się czy idzie za nim.

Z tyłu leci muzyka, całkiem skoczna i najprawdopodobniej popowa. Harry nie może się powstrzymać i z uśmiechem na ustach wyobraża sobie pracującego tutaj Malfoya. Ten stawia urządzenie na stole pośrodku zaplecza, zapisuje szybko coś na kartce i przykleja ją do górnej części telewizora.

\- Miło tu. - mówi Harry. W pokoju unosi się zapach przypalanego plastiku. Cały wypełniony jest jakimiś śmieciami. Nie udaje mu się jednak oprzeć wrażeniu, że wszystkie te rzeczy poustawiane są w pewnej kolejności i ktoś o tym wie. Przez moment zastanawia się czy blondyn ją zna.

\- Nie jest źle. - odpowiada Malfoy, podnosząc jakieś śrubki i wkładając je do plastikowego pojemnika, a potem siadając na starym, pubowym stołku z pękniętym pomarańczowo-czerwonym wierzchem. - Powiesz mi teraz, dlaczego tutaj jesteś?

Harry zamarł mając nadzieję, że nie wygląda komicznie.

\- Bo psuję rzeczy?

Malfoy śmieje się i jest to zdecydowanie szyderczy śmiech. Harry jednak nie jest do końca przekonany, czy jest on skierowany do niego.

\- Nie jestem kompletnym idiotą. Czego chcesz? – pyta, gdy już się uspokaja.

Harry prycha, głęboko żałując, że nie mogą już wrócić do momentu, w którym Draco udaje, że wszystko jest jak najbardziej w porządku.

\- Mogłeś rzucić proste Reparo. Myślałem, że gramofon był zbiegiem okoliczności. Miałeś prawo nie wiedzieć jak on działa. A potem przyniosłeś zepsute radio, któremu brakowało po prostu baterii. A teraz zepsułeś to. - przerywa na moment, by zacisnąć wargi i rzucić Harry'emu wyraziste spojrzenie. - Celowo.

\- A nawet jeśli? - odpowiada Harry dziecinnie, krzyżując ręce.

\- No właśnie. - mówi Malfoy, odchylając się do tyłu i opierając stopy na szczebelkach stołka. Miał na sobie zniszczone mugolskie buty, zamiast swoich starych mokasynów. Nagle Harry dochodzi do wniosku, że bardzo chce wiedzieć jak długo i dlaczego blondyn tutaj się ukrywa.

\- Tak szczerze, to nie wiem dlaczego tutaj jestem. - mówi, patrząc na swoje własne buty, ponieważ przyglądanie się Malfoyowi jest bardziej masochistyczne, niż się wydaje być. - Nie spodziewałem się, że zobaczę cię tego pierwszego dnia. Jeśli bym cię gdzieś szukał, to na pewno nie tutaj.

\- Szukałeś mnie? - głos Dracona brzmiał oskarżycielsko ale Harry wyczuł, że kryje się za tym coś jeszcze - prawdziwa ciekawość.

\- W pewnym sensie. - odpowiada bardziej uczciwy, niż sam by chciał. - Zniknąłeś.

\- Jak i ty, w pewnym sensie. - odpowiada prosto blondyn. - W gazetach zawsze jesteś taki dwuwymiarowy. Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył, bohater, legenda…

\- Kręciłem się w okolicy a to ty tak nagle zniknąłeś. - odpowiada Harry. Ukryty w tej wypowiedzi podtekst sugeruje Malfoyowi, że dla niego było to coś więcej.

\- A co ty byś zrobił po wojnie, gdybyś był mną? – pyta sprzedawca.

I wtedy Harry zdaje sobie sprawę, że jest tyko jedna prawidłowa odpowiedź.

\- Ukrył się. - mówi cicho, na co drugi czarodziej wzrusza ramionami. - To dobra kryjówka. - Harry ma tylko nadzieję, że Malfoy zrozumie jego implikacje. Jakaś jego część ma też wielką nadzieję na możliwość zaszycia się tutaj.

\- Idealna. - odpowiada równie cicho Malfoy, po czym ich oczy spotykają się przypadkowo.

\- Posłuchaj Malfoy, ja...

Mężczyzna prycha z uśmiechem, ociera twarz i odsłania zawsze lśniące zęby.

\- Wyciągnąłeś mnie z ognia i nadal jestem dla ciebie Malfoyem? - pyta.

Harry blednie i słowa stają mu kością w gardle.

Malfoy śmieje się cicho.

\- Żartuję. - krzywi się. - Nie jestem pewien, co mam o tym myśleć.

Czarnowłosy mężczyzna próbuje znaleźć odpowiednie słowa ale nie może tego zrobić.

\- Nie mogę cię rozgryźć.

\- Może nie chcesz, Panie Bohaterze. - Draco wzrusza ramionami.

Harry obserwuje go przez dłuższą chwilę.

\- Podoba mi się, że nie zakładasz, że to samolubne. - mówi, ponieważ nie próbuje sobie mydlić oczu, że próbuje ratować Dracona. Przychodzi tutaj, żeby naprawić samego siebie.

\- Naprawdę? - pyta blondyn, poniekąd zadowolony i poniekąd smutny.

\- Głównie.

\- Fajnie. - odpowiada Draco, wzruszając ramionami, czym sprawia, że sweter zsuwa mu się z jednego barku na tyle nisko, że widać jego obojczyk. - Ja tam zawsze jestem samolubny.

Harry marszczy brwi.

\- Nie potrafię też powiedzieć kiedy żartujesz a kiedy nie.

\- Ja też nie. - odpowiada Draco i akurat w tym momencie dzwoni dzwonek w głównej części sklepu. - Klienci, Potter. Idź już sobie.

\- Uratowałeś mnie przed Śmierciożercami i wciąż mówisz do mnie po nazwisku? - pyta agresywnie, podążając za nim za zasłonę. Były pewne niuansy pozostałe po wojnie, które towarzyszą w życiu codziennym. Przez chwilę na twarzy Draco pojawiła się oznaka strachu ale gdy mężczyzna mrugnął, zniknęła i Harry nie jest pewien czy aby na pewno dobrze widział.

\- Nie ocaliłem cię. - odpowiada Draco, podciągając rękawy i witając się z klientem.

\- Tak. - sprzecza się.

\- Myślisz, że rozpoznałbym cię jedynie po oczach? - pyta, czekając aż klientka położy na ladzie gramofon.

\- Ja bym cię rozpoznał po oczach. – odpowiada pewnie, wychodząc zza stanowiska sprzedawcy, zanim blondyn zdążył chociaż otworzyć usta. Jak widać nadal potrafi walczyć z Draco. Dzięki tej myśli jest mu nieco lżej. - Do zobaczenia przy następnej szkodzie.

\- Oczywiście. - odpowiada Malfoy i Harry ma wrażenie, że jego głos jest lekko niepewny.

Wychodząc za drzwi, w końcu identyfikuje uczucie, które towarzyszyło mu przez ten cały czas we wnętrznościach.

Minęły lata, odkąd ostatnim razem rozmawiał z Draconem Malfoyem i, jak się okazuje, tęsknił za nim.

***

Kiedy Harry wraca kilka dni później, przy ladzie stoi kobieta, która nie wygląda jakby zajmowała się warsztatem. Ma na sobie lśniące szpilki i starannie przycięte ciemne włosy. Zanim Harry orientuje się kto to, jest już za późno na odwrót. Patrzy na ściągniętą w grymasie twarz Pansy Parkinson.

\- Harry Potter? - pyta zaskoczona i zmieszana. Wygląda niemal tak samo jak w szkole. Jej brwi są zmarszczone. Tak naprawdę, to wygląda jakby nieźle sobie radziła w życiu.

\- Um, cześć. - duka. Chce powiedzieć coś jeszcze ale nie potrafi znaleźć języka w buzi. Już niemal łapie klamkę z powrotem, kiedy dostrzega spojrzenie Draco zza głowy Pansy. Mężczyzna wygląda na niemal tak samo przestraszonego co on sam a jego szare oczy są smutne. Harry nagle decyduje się jednak zostać.

\- Draco? - pyta kobieta, przyglądając mu się tak intensywnie, że Harry na jego miejscu nie wiedziałby co ma odpowiedzieć.

\- Potter ostatnio interesuje się mugolską elektroniką. - mówi beztrosko Draco, pochylając się nonszalancko na blacie. Na jego twarzy widnieje całkowita obojętność a prawdziwe uczucia są starannie ukryte pod wyćwiczoną maską. Harry mimowolnie zastanawia się, kiedy nauczył się tak dobrze kryć. - Absolutny zbieg okoliczności.

Pansy kiwa głową, choć wygląda jakby nie do końca mu uwierzyła. Jej wzrok wciąż wodzi między nimi.

\- Niech będzie, cudnie. - mówi wesoło a Harry ma wrażenie, że jej słowa gubią się w powietrzu. - Cieszę się.

Entuzjastycznie jej potakuje a Pansy wygląda na bardziej zagubioną niż kiedykolwiek w życiu. Stanie w warsztacie z dwójką Ślizgonów wydaje się dziwne a świadomość wcześniejszych lat niesnaski wisi ciężko w powietrzu. Harry zastanawia się czy oni też miewają koszmary i czy żałują z właściwych powodów przyłączenie się do niewłaściwej strony. Ma nadzieję, że tak ale wszyscy zawsze mu mówili, że pokłada zbyt wiele wiary w ludzi.

\- Właśnie wychodziłam. Miło było cię odwiedzić, kochanie. - Pansy szybko całuje Dracona w policzek i przytula go. Ten gest mało co przypomina jej wcześniejsze adorowanie jego osoby. Jest o wiele skromniejszy.

\- Cześć, Pans. - odpowiada Draco i Harry słyszy ciepło w jego głosie, jakiego jeszcze nigdy nie słyszał.

Dziewczyna wychodząc rzuca Potterowi szybkie spojrzenie. Ich oczy spotykają się na moment.

\- Dojrzała. - komentuje bez zastanowienia, podchodząc do lady.

Draco unosi brwi.

\- Tak z natury działa czas.

Harry wzrusza ramionami.

\- Chodzi mi o to, że wydaje się taka poukładana. To więcej, niż niektórzy z nas osiągnęli. – mówi z cichą nadzieją, że zarówno jemu jak i blondynowi w końcu się to uda.

\- Zgadza się. Radzi sobie. - odpowiada Draco. Harry wyczuwa w tym coś więcej ale sprzedawca skrzętnie ukrywa drugie dno. - Twój telewizor jest naprawiony.

\- Niesamowite. - odpowiada, wdzięczny, że wciąż ciągną tą farsę.

\- Przyniosę go z zaplecza. - mówi Draco, odwracając się i znikając za niebieską zasłoną. Harry nie podąża za nim, mimo że bardzo chce. W oczekiwaniu rysuje palcem dziwne kształty i kwiaty na ladzie. Podoba mu się to, że wszystko w warsztacie jest odrobinę zużyte, ułamane lub niedawno naprawione ale wciąż do nadaje się do użytku. Wydaje mu się, że to po części dlatego czuje się tutaj tak komfortowo - identyfikuje się z tymi rzeczami.

Draco pojawia się kilka chwil później z telewizorem w rękach. Sprzęt wygląda lepiej niż wtedy, jak go tutaj przyniósł - ekran jest nowy a blat czysty i błyszczący.

\- Rzuciłem na niego kilka zaklęć czyszczących. - wyjaśnia Malfoy. - Od czasu do czasu tak robię. To chyba nie oszustwo.

\- Ile jestem winien? - pyta Harry, wyciągając portfel. Teraz zauważa, że rozmowy z Draconem Malfoyem stają się powoli kosztownym hobby ale nie wie jak teraz miałby się bez tego obejść.

\- Nic. - odpowiada Draco, patrząc na ladę. - Rzuciłem na niego tylko Reparo.

\- Zabrałeś ten telewizor mimo tego, że wiedziałeś od początku, że rzucisz na niego Reparo? - pyta zdezorientowany Harry.

\- Jakkolwiek by to dziwnie nie brzmiało, to tak. - mruczy Malfoy, cofając się o krok i krzyżując ramiona. - Po prostu nie chciałem marnować szkła na coś, co zniszczyłeś celowo.

Harry nie kłóci się o to, tylko podnosi telewizor i czuje, że chciałby zostać tutaj dłużej. Żałuje, że nie może. Chce wpuścić Draco do swojego małego świata, chce mu zaufać, chociaż nie ma ku temu najmniejszych powodów. Chce zadawać mu pytania i dostawać sensowne odpowiedzi.

\- Dzięki. - komentuje, wiedząc, że zaraz przyjdzie mu go głowy kolejny pretekst, byleby tylko tutaj wrócić. Jest popieprzony, wie o tym doskonale.

Gdy wychodzi ze sklepu, dzwoni dzwonek a na ulicy zaskakuje go znajomy głos.

\- Możesz mi powiedzieć, co do jasnej cholery, tutaj robisz?

Odwraca się ostrożnie, pilnując by nie upuścić telewizora i patrzy wprost na Pansy, która stoi przed nim z założonymi rękami.

\- Więc? – pyta kobieta, podchodząc do niego w trzech krokach. Teraz są niemal nos w nos. Harry naprawdę się cieszy, że jest pomiędzy nimi telewizor. Dzięki temu czuje się bezpieczniej.

\- Zbieg okoliczności. Nie wiedziałem, że tutaj pracuje, kiedy przyszedłem po raz pierwszy. - odpowiada i zauważa, jak bardzo nienaturalnie brzmią te słowa w jego ustach. Nie ma pojęcia, jak mógłby się teraz usprawiedliwić. Ledwo może cokolwiek wymyślić.

\- Och, prawdopodobnie. - zaszydziła. - Dlaczego nie możesz zostawić nas w spokoju? Zostaliśmy chyba wystarczająco ukarani, prawda? - pyta.

Harry wewnętrznie walczy, by znaleźć odpowiednie słowa ale jedyne co może robić to stać z otwartymi ustami. Kobieta w międzyczasie kontynuuje.

\- On nie potrzebuje ciebie, rujnującego teraz jego życie. Skończ i odejdź razem ze swoimi przyjaciółmi. - jej głos zaczyna się robić bardzo niebezpieczny. - To nie ty się nim opiekowałeś w każdą pieprzoną noc, gdy wypił za dużo. A teraz, gdy już z nim prawie dobrze, znowu się pojawiasz? Nie pieprz…

\- Wystarczy, Pans. - ręka Draco niespodziewanie znajduje się na jej ramieniu z ustami zaciśniętymi w cienką linię. - Zrobiłaś już wystarczająco dużo, kochanie.

Harry ma wrażenie, że wszystkie jego wnętrzności są rozrywane w jego wnętrzu, zupełnie tak jak szkło telewizora, które rozbijał w swojej kuchni. Sprzęt ciąży mu w ramionach i czuje się niezdolny do poruszenia.

\- Po prostu nie rozumiem, dlaczego nie może zostawić cię w spokoju. - odpowiada agresywnie dziewczyna, przecierając mokre oczy, nie chcąc pozwolić łzom na spłynięcie po policzkach. - Nie chcę cię znowu stracić. - mówi a jej głos brzmi desperacko. - Wasza relacja zawsze była toksyczna i nie wiem dlaczego nie może się trzymać od ciebie jak najdalej.

Odrętwiałość zaczyna się rozchodzić po jego ciele a nacisk na jego palce, ramiona i klatkę piersiową zwiększa się. Parkinson ma rację i Harry doskonale o tym wie. Draco zawsze był okropny i głupi i naprawdę wie, że powinien trzymać się od niego na dystans ale obecny wygląd Dracona działa na niego tak, że chciałby go jedynie pocieszyć i przytulić. Patrzy uważniej na czerwoną twarz Pansy i dostrzega w niej gniew, rozpacz i ogromną miłość, więc spuszcza wzrok na chodnik, który nie udziela mu żadnych odpowiedzi.

Mijający ich przechodnie udają, że na nich nie spoglądają.

Spogląda na Draco i widzi w jego szarych oczach coś znajomego, zrozumienie jego własnych uczuć. Waga telewizora sprawia, że w końcu wyślizguje mu się on z rąk i upada na ziemię a dźwięk ponownie rozbijanej szyby toczy się po wąskiej uliczce.

Przygląda się rozrzuconym odłamkom i betonowi, na którym leżą, po czym bez słowa aportuje się szybko.

Wszystko jest takie rozbite i nie wie, jak ma to naprawić.

***

Dwa dni później, naprawiony i nieskazitelny telewizor pojawia się pod drzwiami jego mieszkania.

***

We wtorkowy wietrzny poranek, Harry wraca do warsztatu, niosąc pod pachą kolejne radio i czując napięcie. Wie, że powinien z kimś o tym porozmawiać, może zaprosić Hermionę raz czy dwa razy na lunch i opowiedzieć jej, że wiąże się w pewien sposób z wrogiem ale boi się, że przyjaciółka każe mu przestać.

Nie może otrząsnąć się po tym, co powiedziała mu Pansy i jest zły, że w jej słowach jest tak wiele prawdy. Chce, żeby wszystko się zmieniło. Naprawiło. Nie ma jednak nawet pojęcia dlaczego mu tak na tym zależy.

Spogląda przez okno i widzi Draco stojącego przy ladzie w granatowym swetrze. Na jego twarzy mimowolnie pojawia się cień uśmiechu. W jego ruchach jest coś uspokajającego i Harry dochodzi do wniosku, że lubi oglądać mężczyznę, gdy ten porządkuje swoje rzeczy na biurku oraz podciąga opadające rękawy.

Wchodzi więc przez drzwi i uśmiecha się szerzej, gdy Malfoy podnosi wzrok.

\- Myślisz, że możesz to dla mnie naprawić?

Draco przechyla głowę w bok, jakby zastanawiając się nad tym wszystkim.

\- Jestem pewien, że możemy. - odpowiada czarodziej.

Harry przysuwa do niego radio, czując że coś zaiskrzyło między nimi. Nie jest do końca pewny co to dokładnie jest ale uczucie to daje mu ciepło i komfort, które desperacko chce zatrzymać.

\- Zaniosę to na zaplecze. – mówi Draco, biorąc radio i przechodząc przez niebieską zasłonę. Harry podąża za nim. - Belinda zajmuje się wszystkimi sprzętami związanymi z telewizję i radiem. Mi pozwala jedynie naprawiać gramofony. - komentuje Draco, wycierając w szmatkę zakurzone ręce. - Nie wybuchają, gdy coś spieprzysz.

\- Jak nauczyłeś się naprawiać odtwarzacze płyt? - pyta Harry, siadając na drewnianym stole i machając w powietrzu nogami.

Drugi mężczyzna wzrusza ramionami, opierając się o ścianę. Potter w nagłym olśnieniu zauważa, że nogi Dracona są bardo długie, niemal za długie, żeby były proporcjonalne. Nigdy wcześniej nie czuł takiego zainteresowania czyjąś talią a teraz desperacko chciałby włożyć ręce pod ten granatowy sweter i poczuć ciepło jego skóry. Czuje przemożną potrzebę upewnienia się, że serce czarodzieja naprawdę bije.

\- Intuicyjnie. To jest jak układanka. - zaczyna Malfoy, zaciskając palce na rąbku swojej bluzy. Harry dostrzega u niego wiele nerwowych tików: mężczyzna wygładza koszulę, dotyka swoich włosów i przesuwa palcami o Znaku. Wygląda jakby próbował sam siebie pocieszyć. - Jedna z dziewczyn, u której wykonywałem prace porządkowe, nauczyła mnie podstaw. Potem dostałem pracuję tutaj.

\- Podobało ci się? - pyta Harry. - Prace porządkowe? - precyzuje. Wciąż pamięta proces Malfoyów. Pamięta, jak zeznawał na korzyść Dracona i Narcyzy. Narcyza uratowała go, choć wiedział, że z czysto rodzinnej troski. Mimo to, strach w jej głosie prześladuje go do dnia dzisiejszego.

\- Nie było ciężko ale nie chodziło o polubienie tego zajęcia. - mówi blondyn, wzruszając ramionami i pocierając bezwiednie Znak. - Było w porządku. - milczy przez chwilę. Harry nie pogania go. - Tak szczerze, to fajnie było być wtedy w pobliżu mugoli - cały czarodziejski świat mnie nienawidzi.

\- Ja cię nie nienawidzę. - odpowiada szczerze nawet nie wiedząc czemu. Nie mógł sobie nawet przypomnieć ostatniego razu, kiedy odczuwał ją w stosunku do Malfoya. To niezidentyfikowane uczucie zawsze było zabarwione milionem innym, takich jak litością, smutkiem i gniewem.

Draco wydaje z siebie nieco szyderczy śmiech. Harry jest jednak pewien, że nie jest spowodowany jego osobą.

\- Nigdy nie byłeś moim największym fanem. – odpowiada z uśmiechem, po czym wzrusza ramionami. - Ani ja twoim.

\- Myślałem za to, że jesteś zły i cały czas knujesz. - mówi Harry, unosząc brwi w wyzwaniu. Rozmawiają i jest to niesamowicie dziwaczne ale czuje się dobrze, tak jakby wyleczyli wszystkie swoje dawne rany

\- Oczywiście, że knuję. - Draco odchyla głowę do tyłu i uśmiecha się krzywo. Harry czuje jak żołądek mu podskoczył. To był pierwszy "prawdziwy" uśmiech, który kiedykolwiek wymógł z siebie Draco z powodu Harry'ego. - Merlinie, jak to się stało, że żeśmy się nie pozabijali?

\- Byłem blisko na szóstym roku w łazience. - odpowiada Harry poważnie. Ma wrażenie, że powinno to brzmieć poważnie ale jest zgoła inaczej. Obaj robią sobie z tego żarty. Zazwyczaj gdy ktoś mówi o śmierci w jego towarzystwie, zaciska zęby i ma olbrzymią ochotę wykrzyczeć wszystko co mu leży na sercu. Nikt z nich tak naprawdę nie wie co to znaczy czuć prawdziwy strach. Najprawdopodobniej nie będą znali tego uczucia dopóki sami go nie doświadczą. Tym razem jest inaczej.

\- Tak, nadal mam bliznę. - Malfoy rysuje palcem po swojej klatce piersiowej. - Bohaterska. Działa na każdego faceta.

Harry śmieje się. Nagle sposób w jaki potraktował wtedy Ślizgona wydaje mu się wręcz niesamowicie absurdalnie komiczny.

\- Heroizm, o ile pamiętam, nie był częścią tamtego wydarzenia.

\- Nie jestem za bardzo znany z mojej odwagi - właśnie dlatego nie byłem w Gryffindorze. - odpowiada Draco z małym uśmiechem.

\- Wiesz, ja tam prawie wylądowałem w Slytherinie. - mówi Harry a potem czuje, że to co robi jest po prostu niedorzeczne. Stojący przed nim mężczyzna sprawia, że chce wyznać mu wszystkie swoje sekrety.

Draco unosi brwi.

\- Och, to byłoby dość ekscytujące, prawda?

\- Pomyśl. – mówi. - Wyobraź sobie, że dzielisz ze mną dormitorium. Udusiłbyś mnie we śnie. - odpowiada Harry.

\- O ile ty nie zrobiłbyś tego pierwszy. – stwierdza Draco z błyskiem w oku. Brunet nie potrafi go dobrze zidentyfikować. Mimowolnie zastanawia się czy drugi mężczyzna czuje to samo co on – czy widzi swobodnie snujące się wspomnienia i ciche szepty, podpowiadające że potrzebują się nawzajem, że są jedynymi, którzy się rozumieją.

\- Może bylibyśmy nawet przyjaciółmi. - mówi cicho, chociaż sama idea jest śmieszna.

\- Oczywiście, że nie. - odpowiada Draco, patrząc na Harry'ego jak na dziecko, które zrobiło coś wyjątkowo zabawnego. - Byłem pompatycznym palantem a ty Złotym Chłopcem.

\- Mógłbym ci pomóc.

Malfoy znowu się śmieje.

\- Nawet Dumbledore nie mógł mi pomóc. - odpowiada, stając się przygnębiony. Ponownie przeczesuje swoje włosy a Harry zdusza w sobie silną potrzebą zatrzymania jego ręki i zastanawia się, czy włosy Dracona są takie miękkie na jakie wyglądają. - Nie udawajmy, że nie byłem strasznym człowiekiem.

Potter kiwa głową. Wie, że gdyby próbował go bronić, ten by zaprzeczył.

Nigdy się nie dowiedzą, jakby potoczyły się sprawy, gdyby został przydzielony do Slytherinu. Nigdy nie będą mogli wrócić do tamtych czasów i ratować się wzajemnie. Dobrze wie, że jego jedenastoletnia jaźń nie uwierzyłaby w obecny przebieg wydarzeń a Draco wciąż byłby wtedy nieznośnym dzieciakiem. Teraz jednak, obaj są mądrzejsi.

\- Więc to prawda, że lubisz facetów? - pyta i niemal kuli się na krześle. To nie jego sprawa a zapytał ze względu na ciekawość.

Draco znów się śmieje i kręci głową, jakby Harry wcale go nie zaskoczył tym głupim pytaniem. Ostatnio naprawdę dużo się śmieje.

\- Każdy się o to pyta. Wygląda na to, że jeśli zrobisz gejowski spektakl i „Czarownica" to publikuje i nagle wszyscy chcą jasnych deklaracji.

\- To nie był gejowski spektakl... - próbuje protestować ale czarodziej macha ręką.

\- Och, był. Cieszyłbym się niezmiernie, gdyby to życie należało do kogoś innego. - mówi blondyn brzmiąc niepewnie ale nie przepraszająco. - Zanim uświadomiłem sobie własne preferencje, wojna była już w pełnym rozkwicie. Nie było na czasu na chłopaków.

Harry czuje niesamowitą sensację w brzuchu i to jedynie potęguje jego ciekawość. Potrzebuje dalszych informacji. Chce wiedzieć.

\- Z nikim się nie spotykałeś? - pyta, próbując brzmieć nonszalancko. Nie wydaje mu się, że tak wyszło ale mężczyzna udaje, że nie dostrzegł dziwnej nuty w jego głosie.

\- Nie to, żeby moje życie romantyczne było twoją sprawą... - odpowiada unosząc wysoko brwi a Harry czuje się, jakby został właśnie ukarany ale w jakiś pokręcony sposób, nie przeszkadza mu to. - …ale nie. Żadnych prawdziwych partnerów. - mówi blondyn.

Brunet nie wie co odpowiedzieć, więc po prostu zaczyna przyglądać się podłodze. Nie wie też jak dokładnie rozmawiać na takie tematy byłymi odwiecznymi wrogami, którzy okazują się homoseksualistami.

\- A co z Wiewiórą? – pyta nagle Draco, po czym udaje, że nad czymś rozmyśla i macha lekceważąco dłonią. - Przepraszam, jej imię chyba brzmi Ginny czy jakoś tak.

Harry przewraca oczami.

\- Znasz jej imię, Malfoy. I nie udawaj, że zapomniałeś.

\- Starych nawyków ciężko się pozbyć. - odpowiada Draco bez cienia skruchy. - Zdaje mi się, że widziałem kilka artykułów spekulujących o waszym rozstaniu.

\- Tak. - odpowiada patrząc teraz w sufit, unikając spojrzenia bacznych szarych oczu.

Blondyn wypuszcza z siebie ciche westchnięcie. Harry wciąż na niego nie zerka.

\- Nadal ją kochasz?

\- Nie. - odpowiada szczerze. Ich związek runął jak niczym stary dom, czego nie zrozumiał do momentu, aż ze ścian wokół nich nie zostało już nic. - Naprawdę wyrządziłem jej krzywdę. – Draco nie komentuje tego, więc kontynuuje. - Chciała ode mnie więcej niż mógłbym jej dać i myślę, że naprawdę przeszkadzało jej to, że nie potrafiła mnie naprawić. To było okropne. Ron nie odzywał się do mnie przez miesiąc.

W warsztacie słychać dzwonek i Harry patrzy na niebieską zasłonę, czując się absurdalnie obrażony. Nawet życie próbuje im przeszkodzić. Draco odrywa się od ściany i poprawia sweter, przechodząc obok niego. W drodze kładzie rękę na przedramieniu Gryfona, jakby próbował go pocieszyć a ciepło tego dotyku pozostaje nawet, gdy mężczyzna przechodzi za zasłonkę. Harry słyszy obcy męski głos a potem odpowiedź Draco. Czuje się słabo. Ma wrażenie, że stoi na krawędzi i boi się nazwać ten klif. Myśli, że jeśli szybko nie wyjdzie, zrobi coś naprawdę głupiego.

Przechodzi do właściwej części warsztatu, gdzie łysiejący straszy człowiek podaje Draco telewizor. Ten robi notatkę na żółtej, samoprzylepnej karteczce.

\- Wrócę później po radio. - mówi, na co Draco kiwa głową. Harry chce zostać tutaj na zawsze ale zaczyna czuć panikę z powodów, których nie potrafi wyjaśnić.

Nie może odczytać wyrazu twarzy blondyna, więc szybko wychodzi ze sklepu, nie oglądając się za siebie.

***

Harry pije z Hermioną herbatę czując się rozbitym psychicznie. Rozmawiają o projekcie, nad którym pracowali, by pomóc dzieciom z mugolskich rodzin lepiej zrozumieć czarodziejski świat i cały czas rozpraszały go uczucia zalegające w jego wnętrzu.

\- Zamierzasz powiedzieć mi, co jest nie tak czy będę musiała to z ciebie wydobyć? - lekko rozdrażniona pyta w końcu, stawiając zdecydowanie swoją filiżankę z brzdękiem na talerzyku.

\- Słucham? - pyta, unosząc brwi, balansując na stołku w niematerialnym poczuciu bezpieczeństwa.

\- Nie byłeś skupiony przez całe popołudnie - nie jestem idiotką. - mówi, rzucając mu taksujące spojrzenie.

Hermiona nic nie straciła na spostrzegawczości od czasów ukończenia szkoły a lata wspólnego życia z Ronem sprawiły, że jeszcze lepiej rozpracowywała gówniane momenty. Powinien był wiedzieć, że jeśli chce ukryć przed nią jakiś sekret, to powinien się trzymać od niej z daleka. Teraz jednak nie mógł wymyślić w miarę przekonującego kłamstwa, więc po prostu mrugnął do niej i zaczął mieszać swoją herbatę.

\- Nie patrz na mnie w ten sposób. - prosi miękko kobieta. - Chcę tylko się upewnić, że wszystko jest w porządku. Wiesz, że kiedy dziwaczejesz to się martwię.

\- Jest okej. - odpowiada podnosząc ciasteczko i po chwili odkładając je z westchnieniem. Wie, że po prostu powinien skończyć tę farsę, bo daleko z nią nie zajdzie a koleżanka prawdopodobnie uraczy go dobrą radą. Niepokoi się jednak, że jej rada będzie się wiązać z racjonalnością i zostawieniem Malfoya w spokoju. - Obiecaj, że nie powiesz Ronowi.

Jej oczy rozszerzają się z podekscytowania, po czym pochyla się bliżej ku niemu.

\- Czy to dotyczy Ginny? – pyta.

\- Nie, nic w tym stylu. - odpowiada Harry, czując się nieswojo. Zastanawia się czy byłby w stanie wyznać jej prawdę, gdyby nie było to aż tak dziwaczne.

Kobieta kiwa głową i przygryza dolną wargę.

\- Dlaczego nie mogę powiedzieć Ronowi?

Harry wzrusza ramionami, biorąc łyk ciepłej herbaty. Nie potrafi sobie wyobrazić reakcji przyjaciela na wieść, że w Harrym ponownie rozbudziła się obsesja na punkcie Draco. Najprawdopodobniej nie zareaguje najlepiej. I to nie tak, że Harry ma jakieś przygotowane uzasadnienia swojej fascynacji.

Bierze głęboki wdech i wypowiada kłujące go w serce słowa.

\- Rozmawiałem z Draco.

Filiżanka Hermiony zatrzymuje się w połowie drogi do jej ust a kobieta mruga z niedowierzaniem.

\- Masz na myśli wymienianie przyjaznych gestów czy prześladowanie i nękanie?

\- Obie te rzeczy. - odpowiada czerwieniejąc.

\- Dobry Boże. - mówi Hermiona, biorąc większy łyk napoju. - Tak szczerze, to chciałabym być bardziej zaskoczona. Nie możesz zostawić tego biedaka w spokoju?

\- Biedaka? - Harry pyta z oburzeniem, przełamując trzymane w ręku ciastko na pół w geście osobistej krzywdy. - Walnęłaś go prosto w twarz!

\- To było dawno temu i zasłużył sobie na to. - odpowiada prosto Hermiona, odgarniając włosy z twarzy. - Wojna była dla wszystkich ciężka i doskonale wiesz ile na tym stracili Malfoyowie.

\- Był Śmierciożercą! - odpowiada i czuje, że robi coś złego. Ma jednak dziwne wrażenie, że Draco nie miałby nic przeciwko temu argumentowi.

\- Był przerażonym dzieciakiem i oboje o tym wiemy. - zrugała go Hermiona. - Nie usprawiedliwia to jego działań ani tego kim zdecydował się zostać ale myślałam, że ty jesteś teraz lepszy. Czego od niego tak właściwie chcesz?

Harry blednie, uświadomiwszy sobie, że Pansy Parkinson zadała mu dokładnie to samo pytanie i czuje się zaniepokojony, że wciąż nie zna na nie odpowiedzi. Odpowiednie wyjaśnienie dopiero zaczyna się formułować w jego podświadomości ale jednocześnie sprawia, że czuje się winny i nie ma najmniejszego sensu.

\- To takie dziwne... Po tym jak stał się tak dużą częścią tego wszystkiego, z czym walczyłem... Czuję, że nie jestem... - przerywa, rozważając swoje słowa. - Czuję, że jakoś go potrzebuję?

Hermiona marszczy brwi i stuka obcasem w podłogę, rozmyślając na jego słowami.

\- Nie rozumiem co dokładnie masz na myśli, Harry.

Mężczyzna wzdycha. Kiedy w końcu się odzywa, uświadamia sobie, że te słowa są najbliższe prawdzie.

\- Nie sądzę, bym i ja to rozumiał.

Kobieta wzdycha, po czym zaczyna bawić się swoim kucykiem. Harry niemal widzi obracające się trybiki w głowie przyjaciółki, kiedy ta próbowała wymyślić odpowiednie rozwiązanie dla tej sprawy. Ma jednocześnie nadzieję, że jej się uda.

\- Chcę tylko, żebyś czuł się dobrze. - odpowiada mu w końcu głosem czułym i poniekąd autorytarnym, takim jak często mówiła w namiocie, podczas poszukiwań horkruksów Voldemorta. Poczuł niewielki wstrząs, bo był to ton głosu, który wskazywał, że nie do końca wie co robić i bardzo stara się to ukryć.

\- Ze mną okej. - odpowiada, rzucając jej zmęczony uśmiech.

\- I bądź ostrożny. Z nim i ze sobą. - dodaje z uśmiechem kobieta, puszczając wolno swoją kitkę. Tak bardzo dorosła od czasu ukończenia szkoły i teraz całą swoją energię wkłada w aktualną pracę. Wciąż jednak ma oczy szeroko otwarte na wszelakie niepewności i Harry jest pewien, że widzi w nich nie tylko coś przerażającego, jak i pocieszającego.

\- Będę. - zapewnia ją, pociągając łyk herbaty i stukając stopą w podłogę.

Hermiona uśmiecha się do niego i zmienia temat na nowe firany, które wybrała razem z Ronem do pokoju dziecięcego. Poprzedni temat już nie jest aż tak istotny. Harry jest jej za to wdzięczny choć wie, że w pewnym momencie on powróci. Cieszy się, że są przyjaciółmi i czuje się bezpieczniejszy, odtwarzając w głowie raz za razem jej słowa.

***

Harry obserwuje przez okno jak Draco tańczy. Nie może się domyślić co to za muzyka ale widzi, że jego usta poruszają się a mężczyzna rusza się do rytmu za ladą. To dziwnie ujmujące. Harry śmieje się cicho widząc jak Draco udaje perkusistę uderzającego w bębny.

W końcu wchodzi do warsztatu i zostaje powitany popowym rytmem muzyki, którą Draco wyłącza niemal z poczuciem winy, gdy tylko słyszy dzwonek. Z zaplecza słychać ciche brzęczenie i od czasu do czasu, stukot metalu. Zastanawia się czy Belinda już tam jest i zajmuje się naprawą.

\- Nie wyłączaj tego jak mnie widzisz. - drażni się Harry, czując się lekko połechtanym, gdy policzki Malfoya różowieją odrobinę. Sam także często się czerwieni, gdy zostaje przyłapany na sytuacji, w której znajdować się nie powinien. Ron także szybko się czerwieni przy najmniejszym zakłopotaniu. Zawsze go to bawi.

\- Jak dużo widziałeś? - mruczy Draco, prostując się i wyglądając jakby próbował stanąć „z brzegu".

Harry śmieje się, bębniąc palcami po blacie lady, na co blondyn zaciska usta.

\- Czego słuchałeś?

\- To mugolski zespół. - odpowiada Draco, wyglądając na niesamowicie winnego. - ABBY.

Brunet uświadamia sobie nagle, że ta melodia to najprawdopodobniej fragment, który leciał jakoś tak „Gimme! Gimme! Gimme!" i musi zwalczyć wybuch śmiechu.

\- Jak u licha, skończyłeś jako fan ABBY? – pyta w zamian.

Draco zaczyna się boczyć i naciąga rękawy swetra na dłonie, po czym opiera się o ladę.

\- Jeden z moich przyjaciół puszcza to na okrągło. Wpadło mi w ucho.

\- Który Ślizgon słucha klasycznej szwedzkiej melodii pop i jakim cudem to nie wyszło wcześniej? - pyta, wyobrażając sobie tańczącego Goyla, na co niemal zarechotał. To była najzabawniejsza myśl jaka wpadła mu ostatnio do głowy. – Gdybym wiedział wcześniej…

Draco patrzy na podłogę, szurając nogami. Potem wzdycha, najprawdopodobniej z powodu nagromadzonych emocji.

\- To jedna z moich przyjaciółek z prac porządkowych. Jest charłakiem ale żyje jako mugol. Jest bardzo aktywną wolontariuszką.

\- Och. - komentuje, nagle czując się głupio. W sumie nie powinno go to tak dziwić, ale nadal… Taka przyjaźń w wykonaniu Malfoya wciąż jest dla niego zaskakująca. Harry od zawsze miał w głowie paranoiczne podejrzenia, że Draco kupił sobie wszystkich przyjaciół.

\- Tak, wiem. Malfoy przyjaźniący się z charłakiem budzi naprawdę wielkie niedowierzanie. - mówi Draco z wyraźnym zmęczeniem w głosie, przesuwając palcem po narysowanym na blacie kwiatku.

\- Może to zabrzmi źle ale byłem zaskoczony, gdy dowiedziałem się, że potrafisz się z kimś przyjaźnić tak naprawdę. - mówi a potem czuje się niesamowicie głupio.

Draco po prostu gapi się na niego przez moment, nawet nie mrugając.

\- Jestem niesamowicie uroczy. Nie moja wina, że nie zauważyłeś tego wcześniej.

\- Byłeś też wielkim snobem. - odpowiada Harry, krzyżując ramiona.

\- Byłem po prostu sprytny. - odpowiada Draco i brunet naprawdę nie może stwierdzić czy mężczyzna żartuje czy nie. - Próbowałem się z tobą zaprzyjaźnić, choć jesteś jedynie półkrwi. Kultura czystokrwistych koncentruje się tak mocno wokół władzy, jak koło statusu krwi.

\- Wciąż dążysz do władzy? - pyta Harry, nagle czując się nagim. Czuje, że naprawdę po prostu to on nie może zostawić Dracona w spokoju, od tak. Przypuszczał, że sam w jakiś sposób pragnął władzy – magia dawała nad nią pewną kontrolę. To było coś zgoła innego niż przesiadywanie w komórce pod schodami. Mimo to…

\- Pracuję w mugolskim sklepie. - odpowiada cicho blondyn, nie mogąc mu spojrzeć w oczy. Jego rzęsy nie są długie a lekko na końcu zawijane. - Myślisz, że do niczego nie dążę? – przerywa na moment a Harry nie naciska. - Zwyczajnie staram się być sobą.

\- To działa? - pyta zaciekawiony, ponieważ wciąż widzi gdzieś wersję samego sobie, takiego nieskażonego wojną. Wie, że jego umysł już zawsze będzie miał w pamięci obraz zakrwawionych obiektów i naprawdę nie ma pojęcia co zrobić, żeby nie wyglądało to tak okropnie. Kiedyś mu się to uda, ale do tego jeszcze daleka droga.

\- Myślę, że tak. - odpowiada Draco. - Wydaję się być sobą?

Harry patrzy na niego oceniająco - mężczyzna ma te same blond włosy, choć uformowane są w nieco inną fryzurę i te same szczupłe nadgarstki utkwione w innym swetrze. Mężczyzna wciąż ma ten sam cięty język i śmiały żart, choć są one mniej podłe. Draco wciąż patrzy na niego, jakby był śmieszny ale czasem wygląda też na winnego i smutnego oraz mówi zaskakujące rzeczy, które okazują się być prawdziwe.

\- Nie sądzę, bym wcześniej dobrze cię znał.

\- Nie wiem, czy to zachęcające. - odpowiada Draco, po czym prostuje się jeszcze bardziej. - Daj mi to radio. Równie dobrze mogę udawać, że to powód twojej wizyty tutaj.

Harry sztywnieje, lecz nie wyczuwa w słowach Dracona złośliwości.

\- To będzie piętnaście funtów - był spalony drut, który trzeba było wymienić.

\- Wspaniale. - odpowiada Potter, wyciągając z kieszeni portfel. - Dzięki za naprawę.

\- Nie ma problemu. - stwierdza Draco, prostując się i odchodząc od omawianego tematu. – Pozwól, że wezmę twoje radio. Równie dobrze mogę udawać, że jesteś tutaj z jakiegoś powodu. - powtarza.

Harry sztywnieje a potem zauważa, że w słowach mężczyzny nie było cienia złośliwości. Chwilę potem przygląda się, jak do warsztatu wchodzi jakiś starszy człowiek. Nieustannie zaskakiwało go to, jakim cudem tak dużo osób odwiedza to miejsce. Za każdym razem kręcił się tutaj ktoś inny. Z drugiej strony – to właśnie jest sklep. Harry czuje, że to miejsce jest bardziej szczególne ale nie potrafi tego dokładniej wyjaśnić.

Draco wychodzi zza zasłony z radiem w rękach, po czym wita się z nowym klientem ze zwyczajową uprzejmością a następnie jeszcze raz odwraca się do Harry'ego.

\- Za ten sprzęt będzie piętnaście funtów. To przepalony drut. Zastąpiliśmy go nowym. Nic wielkiego. - powtarza.

\- Wspaniale. – odpowiada, wyciągając mugolskie banknoty z portfela. – Dzięki za naprawienie tego.

\- Żaden problem. – twierdzi blondyn. Obydwoje doskonale wiedzą, że wyglądają teraz jak starzy znajomi. To strasznie dziwne.

\- Dzięki, że mnie stąd nie wywaliłeś. - dodaje bezczelnie Harry, na co Draco potrząsa tylko głową.

\- Nie zmuszaj mnie do tego. – odpowiada blondyn twardszym głosem. Potter czuje, że sam sobie na to zasłużył.

Kiedy odchodzi, słońce już zaczyna zachodzić. Jest pogrążony w myślach.

W drodze do domu uświadamia sobie, że Draco znowu zaczyna być jego fiksacją i w jakiś dziwny sposób powrócili do starego amalgamatu, w którym Harry próbuje zajść Draconowi za skórę, a ten z kolei jest ambiwalentny i nieuchwytny. Zastanawia się czy blondyn kiedyś zrezygnuje z tej farsy i powie mu jasno i wyraźnie, żeby trzymał się z daleka od jego życia.

Gdy wraca do swojego maleńkiego mieszkania, znajdującego się w czarodziejskiej części Londynu, kładzie radio na stole obok niewielkiego mugolskiego telewizora. Zasypiać w fotelu pomagał mu głos prezentera lokalnych wiadomości.

***

Harry ma nowe przyzwyczajenie - codziennie rano do kawy czyta mugolską gazetę, tuż po tej czarodziejskiej. Lubi siedzieć skulony przy kuchennym stole w krótkich spodenkach od piżamy, popijając kawę i przeglądając artykuły. Tego dnia jednak nagłówek sprawia, że krew mu zamarza a ręka z kubkiem zatrzymuje się kilka centymetrów od ust: „ **LUCJUSZ MALFOY UMIERA W AZKABANIE** ".

Wypuszcza z siebie ciche westchnienie, po czym zaczyna przeglądać artykuł, w którym pisano o nieznanych przyczynach śmierci i wpływie Dementorów na ludzkie ciało. Nagle czuje przypływ współczucia i ostry ból w klatce piersiowej na myśl o człowieku, którego nigdy nie darzył ciepłymi uczuciami.

Potem jego myśli wędrują ku Draco, który w czasach szkolnych był niepoważnym chłopakiem w schludnych szatach, który chciał być taki jak jego ojciec i zastanawia się jak obecny Draco będzie do tego podchodził. Może nienawidzi swojego ojca a może czuje się wreszcie wolny. Harry przygląda się zdjęciu przedstawiającemu rodzinę Malfoyów, do którego pozuje trzynastoletni Draco.

To nie takie proste.

Przez jego głowę przelatuje pragnienie zobaczenia się z blondynem w warsztacie, lecz potem dociera do niego, że nie będzie tym razem mile widziany. Zastanawia się czy Draco będzie dzisiaj w ogóle w sklepie czy też może weźmie dzień wolnego, by razem ze swoją matką planować pogrzeb i pozostałe ceremonie.

Harry myśli, że po własnej śmierci wolałby zostać spopielony i nie kombinować więcej.

***

Harry wraca do warsztatu tydzień później, tym razem nie mając nic w rękach, i znajduje Draco przy ladzie, znacznie bledszego niż zazwyczaj. W sklepie nie gra żadna muzyka a blondyn nie tańczy, tylko opiera się o buduar i rysuje coś w swoim notatniku.

Gdy brunet wchodzi, Draco podnosi wzrok znad kartek i Harry dostrzega wyraźne cienie pod jego oczami. Mężczyzna ewidentnie nie sypia dobrze.

\- Znalazłeś więcej rzeczy wymagających naprawy? - pyta, poprawiając czapkę, którą wcześniej niedbale zarzucił na głowę.

\- Chciałem złożyć ci kondolencje. - mówi Harry, czując się nagle bardzo niezręcznie.

Draco mruga zaskoczony a wyczerpanie i zmęczenie widnieją na jego twarzy.

\- Jesteś niespodziewanie agresywnie dobrym człowiekiem. - odpowiada w końcu, skupiając się na własnych bazgrołach.

\- Wiem, jak ciężka jest strata. - mówi Harry, rozmyślając nad wcześniejszym komentarzem. Nie jest taki - jest zwyczajną osobą, agresywnie starającą się sprostać wszystkiemu.

\- Myślałem, że nienawidziłeś mojego ojca. - komentuje Draco, szkicując coś na kartce. Wydaje się taki odległy i Harry myśli, że mężczyzna może próbować ukryć swoje zranienie. Potter nigdy tak naprawdę nie wiedział jakie relacje ma Draco z Lucjuszem, bo artykuły po wojnie i osadzeniu go w Azkabanie, zawierały w sobie sporo plotek na temat agresji, przemocy i okrucieństwa. Bardzo skomplikowana sprawa.

\- Plotka głosiła, że także go nienawidziłeś. - odpowiada Harry o wiele bezczelniej niż zamierzał.

Draco wzrusza ramionami.

\- Gazety wiele piszą o mojej rodzinie. - mówi cicho, mocniej dociskając pióro do kartki. - Większość z plotek nie jest prawdziwa ale gdybyśmy byli przeciętną rodziną, bylibyśmy zwyczajnie nudni.

\- Rozumiem. - odpowiada Harry, ponieważ od wielu lat sam walczy z mediami.

\- Oczywiście, że tak. - komentuje Draco jedwabistym tonem. - Nie wiem, jak sobie z tym poradziłeś.

\- Co? - pyta z niezrozumieniem.

\- Ze swoimi rodzicami. - wyjaśnia Malfoy. - Nie wiem jak ci się bez nich udało w życiu.

Harry nie odpowiada przez dłuższą chwilę.

\- Tak naprawdę to sobie nie radziłem ale miałem wiele osób, które się mną opiekowały. Przeważnie Molly. Jest dla mnie jak matka.

Draco kiwa głową, nawet nie marszcząc brwi na wspomnienie pani Weasley.

\- Wychowywałeś się jednak u wuja i ciotki, co zapewne bardzo ci pomogło. - mówi, wciąż unikając kontaktu wzrokowego i gryzmoląc.

Harry parska i wyrzuca z siebie mały, gniewny śmiech.

\- Wiesz, że spałem w komórce pod schodami, prawda?

Draco szybko unosi wzrok, po czym niemal natychmiast znowu go spuszcza.

\- Wszyscy zawsze starali się, żeby brzmiało to modnie.

Harry potrząsa głową. Nie były to informacje, które trzymał w sekrecie ale nie były też takimi, o których chętnie opowiadał.

\- Uwłaczające dzieciństwo jest zazwyczaj tłem dla złoczyńcy, nie bohatera.

\- Nie miałem pojęcia. - komentuje Draco ze spokojem i ze zrozumieniem, a nie z litością w głosie. - Moi rodzice zawsze byli dla mnie cudowni.

Harry obserwuje blade palce mężczyzny, gdy ten szkicuje czarne geometryczne kształty. Nie dało się ich zidentyfikować jakoś szczególnie.

\- Przynajmniej kiedy byłem młody. Nawet mój ojciec. - Draco wzdycha, poprawia czapkę, odsuwa się od lady i wkłada ręce do kieszeni. - Nie wiem, dlaczego ci to mówię.

Harry wzrusza ramionami.

\- Chcę wiedzieć.

\- Dlaczego? - naciska Draco, zaciskając szczęki.

Harry znowu wzrusza ramionami, tym razem w poczuciu pewnej straty. Próbuje też stworzyć jakieś pozory. Nadal czuje w sobie niejasne pragnienia.

\- Myślę, że po części dlatego, że nie obchodzi cię, czy cię lubię czy nie. Jesteś uczciwy.

\- To popieprzone. - komentuje Draco, rzucając mu twarde, stanowcze spojrzenie. Harry ma ochotę się zgarbić i pogładzić jego obojczyki palcami.

\- Tak, trochę. - przyznaje. - Ale większość ludzi nie powie mi prawdy, bo jestem bohaterem. Ty nigdy tak nie myślałeś. To miłe.

\- Podoba ci się to, że cię nie lubię? - pyta Draco, opierając się o tylną ścianę.

\- Coś w tym stylu. - odpowiada niepewnie Harry. Nie wie dlaczego wciąż liczy, że otrzyma od Malfoya coś w zamian.

\- Cóż, w takim razie szkoda. - odpowiada Draco, rzucając mu wyzywające spojrzenie. - Bo tak się składa, że cię lubię.

\- Lubisz? - pyta Harry, czując jakieś niezidentyfikowane drgania w żołądku. To zdecydowanie nie były nerwy.

\- Oczywiście, że tak, pieprzony idioto. - odpowiada blondyn. - Jesteś niemożliwy do nie lubienia. To irytujące.

\- Och. - duka. - Och.

\- Jak zawsze nieprzytomny. - drwi Draco, wracając do gryzmolenia.

\- Nie jestem nieprzytomny. - protestuje, chociaż wie, że często mu się to zdarza.

Wszystkie jego myśli zostają jednak przerwane przez Belindę, która wychodzi z zaplecza z telewizorem w ramionach.

\- Cześć, chłopcy. - wita się, odstawiając sprzęt i wycierając ręce w tył spodni. - Wszystko okej?

Harry zastanawia się ile kobieta słyszała i ile to miało dla niej sensu. Wie, że Draco najprawdopodobniej nie mówił jej za wiele o sobie ale Gryfon wierzy, że kobieta posiadająca siwe włosy ma w sobie nadprogramową spostrzegawczość.

\- Tylko rozmawiamy. - wzdycha Draco. - Myślisz, że mogę zrobić sobie małą przerwę?

\- Oczywiście, kochanie. - odpowiada z troską, charakterystyczną dla wiedzy o śmierci jego ojca.

\- Dzięki. - stwierdza Draco, wychodząc zza lady i kierując się ku drzwiom wyjściowym. Harry macha Belindzie na do widzenia, po czym maszeruje za blondynem, drżąc pod wpływem chłodnego, listopadowego wiatru.

\- Ciągle to pamiętam. - zaczyna Draco, dmuchając ciepłym powietrzem w dłonie. Zmrużył oczy widząc zachmurzone niebo, przez które ledwo co przebijało się światło. - Miałem pięć lat, gdy dostałem swoją pierwszą miotłę. Lecę dookoła ogrodu, matka przycina róże a ojciec rzuca mi znicze. Może i wydaje się to dziwne, że matka zajmowała się ogrodnictwem ale kochała ten różany ogród. Nigdy nie pozwoliła się zbliżyć do niego żadnemu ogrodnikowi. – mówi wydychając powietrze, przez co sprawia wrażenie ziejącego ogniem smoka. - W końcu udało mi się złapać znicza i przynieść do ojcu, który się zaśmiał i rzucił go ponownie. Matka klaskała i wiedziałem, że oboje są ze mnie bardzo zadowoleni.

Słowa wydają się Harry'emu niewystarczające, więc zbliża się do mężczyzny na tyle blisko, że ich ramiona stykają się ze sobą. Ma nadzieję, że jest wystarczająco blisko, by jakoś go tym pocieszyć. Draco szarpie się przy dotknięciu i patrzy na niego zaskoczony, po czym opiera się o jego ramię.

\- To naprawdę dziwne, gdy uświadamiasz sobie, że twoi rodzice są po prostu ludźmi. - kontynuuje Draco, chowając dłonie w rękawy swetra. - Nie wiem jak czułeś się zdając sobie zawsze sprawę, że twoi zrobili dla ciebie wszystko co tylko mogli.

\- Nie wiedziałem nic o moich rodzicach, dopóki nie poszedłem do Hogwartu. - mówi szczerze. Nie zadawanie pytań było kluczową zasadą w domu Dursleyów. - To było naprawdę dziwne. Szkoda, że ich nie poznałem.

\- Jestem tego pewien. - odpowiada Draco, opierając głowę na jego ramieniu. Harry robi dokładnie tak samo Hermionie, gdy wypije za dużo. - Moi rodzice byli naprawdę najlepszą częścią mojego dzieciństwa. Później niekoniecznie, ale tak się zaczęło. - przerywa na moment próbując wziąć głębszy wdech. I jeszcze jeden. - To takie popieprzone.

\- Wiem. - mówi Harry. Rozumie drugiego mężczyznę. Naprawdę rozumie. Voldemort zniknął ale blizny przez niego wyrządzone zostały. W niektóre poranki jego dłonie drżą niekontrolowanie. Czasem też ma nieodparte wrażenie, że czarnoksiężnik go w jakiś sposób śledzi a on sam spada w otchłań.

Ciało Draco zaczyna się delikatnie trząść i Harry wie, że ten płacze lub stara się tego nie robić. Obydwoje milczą. Na ulicy znajduje się zaledwie kilku przechadzających się przechodni ale ta chwila jest niesamowicie intymna i Harry nie chce jej w żaden sposób zniszczyć. Przez cienką tkaninę swetra czuje ciepło ramienia Draco i ma nadzieję, że ten też to czuje.

Stoją tak więc w chłodzie. Głowa Malfoya wciąż jest na ramieniu Harry'ego, dopóki Gryfon nie zbiera się na odwagę, by dotknąć mężczyzny i przyciągnąć go do siebie. Z opóźnieniem zauważył, że był to ich pierwszy głębszy dotyk fizyczny. Tłumi dreszcz przebiegający przez jego ciało.

Draco nie protestuje w żaden sposób - po prostu pozwala się tak trzymać w swoim rzadkim momencie uległości.

Kilka liści szeleści w rynsztoku a mugolski świat nie zwraca uwagi na dwóch zagubionych dużych chłopców, którzy ściskają się mocno.

***

Harry wraca i udaje, że to już przyzwyczajenie. Nie ma nic do naprawy ale zwodzi sam siebie myśląc, że to nic złego. Słyszy jak z tyłu gra ABBA ale nigdzie nie widzi Draco. Warsztat jest oświetlony i taki statyczny. Brunet zatrzymuje się na przedzie sklepu, zastanawiając się dlaczego akurat przyszedł tutaj. Zwyczajnie zabija czas, który pozostał mu do odwiedzin Munga. Doprawdy, mógł wybrać kawiarnię niedaleko ale zamiast tego, przychodzi w to miejsce. Teraz jednak jest za późno na taktyczny odwrót.

Zasłona szeleści i z zaplecza wychodzi Draco - czubki jego palców są ciemne od smaru, zaś cienie pod oczami wskazują na brak wystarczającej ilości snu.

\- Witam znowu. - mówi ze zmęczeniem. Nigdy wcześniej nie witał go takim tonem i brunet ma nadzieję, że nie zwiastuje to żadnej niespodziewanej śmierci.

\- Nie wydajesz się zaskoczony. - zauważa Harry. Ma wielką nadzieję, że jest tutaj mile widziany ale tak do końca nie mógł być tego pewien. Wcześniejszy komentarz Draco na temat niemożliwości nie lubienia go, wwierca mu się w głowę.

\- Nie jestem. - przyznaje blondyn, opierając się o ladę.

Harry przygląda mu się i zauważa, że jego wygląd nie jest nienaganny jak zwykle - włosy ma lekko potargane a koszulkę pomarszczoną. Nie wyglądał tak mizernie jak podczas ich szóstego roku ale wciąż…

\- Nadal nie wynalazłeś niczego do naprawy? – pyta sprzedawca.

\- Mam kilka minut wolnego i pomyślałem, że wpadnę się przywitać. - mówi Gryfon, zdając sobie sprawę, że jego wyjaśnienie nie jest wystarczająco przekonujące. Draco też wie, że to niedorzeczne ale zaczyna się z tym godzić.

\- A więc cześć. - odpowiada Malfoy, obserwując Harry'ego, jakby chciał przewidzieć jego następny ruch. Potter czuje się jakby był pionkiem na szachownicy.

\- Nad czym pracujesz? - pyta, wskazując na smar na palcach drugiego mężczyzny.

\- Nagrywarki. - odpowiada Draco, biorąc oddech i wiedząc, że Harry spodziewa się dalszych wyjaśnień. - Ich taśmy potrzebują więcej smaru niż inne.

Harry wbrew sobie chichocze, za co otrzymuje przygnębiające spojrzenie.

\- To nie jest zabawne. - odpowiada Draco, sięgając ręką ku włosom i przeczesując je.

\- Teraz masz nieco we włosach. - zauważa łagodnie Harry, uśmiechając się, patrząc na jego równie poplamione czoło.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że muszę tego słuchać. - Malfoy wydaje z siebie przeciągłe, pełne cierpienia westchnienie. - Mam zamiar wrócić do pracy, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko. Chcę to skończyć, zanim wyjdę. – mówi, wychodząc zza lady i kierując się na zaplecze. Gdy zacisnął dłoń na zasłonie i odwrócił się, wyglądał jakby tak naprawdę nie chciał, żeby mu odmówiono. - Jeśli chcesz, możesz iść ze mną na zaplecze.

Harry uśmiecha się szerzej. Belinda też jest z tyłu, scalając coś ze sobą. Przerywa swoją pracę gdy widzi, że wchodzi i macha mu.

\- Myśli, że masz na mnie dobry wpływ. - komentuje Draco, podchodząc do poklejonego taśmą taboretka. - Nie mam zielonego pojęcia skąd w ogóle ten pomysł.

\- Też nie mam. – odpowiada, opierając się o stół i zaczynając przyglądać się, jak drugi mężczyzna ogląda jakąś maszynę.

\- Harry? - pyta Draco, nie podnosząc wzroku znad swojej pracy. - Czym ty się właściwie zajmujesz?

\- Różnymi rzeczami. - odpowiada, czując zalegające w żołądku poczucie winy. To samo pytanie zadaje sobie każdego dnia, odkąd zrezygnował z kariery Aurora. Praca charytatywna zajmuje mu większość czasu - prowadzi rozmowy w szkołach i pozwala chorym dzieciom myśleć, że jest bohaterem, ale to nigdy nie wystarcza. - Właściwie to dzisiaj odwiedzam szpital.

Draco wydaje z siebie dźwięk pomiędzy śmiechem a drwiną.

\- Święty Potter zawsze na stanowisku. - rzuca Harry'emy spojrzenie. - Dobrze dla ciebie.

\- Tak szczerze, to chyba jedyna rzecz, którą potrafię robić. - odpowiada, spoglądając na ścianę i ledwo słysząc metalową pracę Belindy. - Nie byłem dobrym Aurorem. Nie byłem przyzwyczajony do dokonywania własnych wyborów i to sprawiało, że czułem się bardzo niepewnie. Kiedyś to lubiłem, wiesz? Wszystko przypominało mi Voldemorta i śmierć. Nienawidziłem tego, że nie mogłem z tym nic zrobić.

Draco staje w milczeniu obok niego i dopiero po chwili Harry czuje, jak dłoń mężczyzny spoczywa na jego własnej. Po chwili dłoń zaciska się. Brunet ma wrażenie, że Ślizgon jest tym lekko przerażony.

\- Zawsze wydawało mi się, że wiesz co robisz. - mówi blondyn, zabierając rękę i przesuwając się i składając powoli odtwarzacz.

\- Wiele osób wybierało za mnie. - odpowiada, głaszcząc grzbiet swojej dłoni i rozcierając na niej smar. - I szczerze mówiąc, miałem dużo szczęścia.

\- Myślę, że oboje mieliśmy. - zgadza się z nim Draco. - To popieprzone, jeśli się nad tym zastanowimy.

\- Jak nic. - Harry spogląda na zegarek, nagle zirytowany i uświadamia sobie, że ma zaledwie kilka minut, żeby dostać się do szpitala. - Muszę iść, nie znoszę być spóźniony.

\- Rozumiem. - odpowiada Draco, wycierając ręce w brudną szmatkę i zsuwając się z krzesła, by odłożyć w inne miejsce złożoną nagrywarkę.

Harry nie wie, dlaczego nagle czuje się tak niepewnie. Opuszczanie tego warsztatu _(Draco)_ zawsze jest dla niego trudne.

\- Myślisz, że może... - blondyn przerywa i wzdycha. Następnie spogląda uważnie na Harry'ego. - Chciałbym pojechać z tobą.

\- Dlaczego? - rzuca, czując potrzebę uderzania głową w mur za natychmiastowe nie powiedzenie "tak". Mentalny kopniak musi mu wystarczyć.

\- Pomyślałem, że będzie miło. - odpowiada Draco z miną, jakby kłuło go serce.

\- Och. – duka, próbując ratować sytuację. - Możesz wyjść z pracy?

Draco wzrusza ramionami, po czym ogarnia krytycznym wzrokiem bałagan na zapleczu.

\- Szczerze mówiąc, i tak jestem tutaj dłużej niż powinienem być. Belinda pozwala mi się tu kręcić. - odpowiada Malfoy, po czym podchodzi do kobiety, pytając ją o zgodę. Belinda uśmiecha się szeroko i macha z entuzjazmem do Harry'ego, bardzo przypominając mu w tym momencie panią Weasley. Draco robi krok w tył i zgarnia pęk kluczy ze stołu. Następnie wkłada je do tylnej kieszeni. - Mogę wyjść wcześniej.

\- Świetnie. - komentuje, nagle przytłoczony absurdem tej całej sytuacji. W sklepie wszystko nie wydaje się takie realne ale przeniesienie tego do świata zewnętrznego oznacza, że ludzie naprawdę mogą zobaczyć ich razem, co oznacza, że coś jest na rzeczy.

Gdy idą niezręcznie ulicą, Harry próbuje udawać, że wszystko jest jak najbardziej w porządku.

\- Zwykle aportuję się stad. - mówi, prowadząc mężczyznę do zaułka. Wiatr nie jest zimny, więc Harry wyciąga ręce z kieszeni, oferując jedną czarodziejowi. - Złapiesz się?

Blondyn sztywno kiwa głową i wyciąga własną dłoń. Harry przyciąga go bliżej i aportuje ich w okolice szpitala. Gdy wylądowali, potknęli się. Ich ciała przylegają do siebie, co sprawia, że po kręgosłupie Harry'ego przebiega dreszcz. Draco jest ciepły i miękki, pachnie miętą i jakąś przyprawą. W tym momencie brunet zwalcza w sobie świadomość intymności tej sytuacji. Nie może sobie teraz na to pozwolić, więc prowadzi go do środka, za późno zdając sobie sprawę, że nie wie czy tak naprawdę może mu zaufać.

Kątem oka spogląda na mężczyznę idącego obok, który akurat naciąga rękawy swetra na dłonie, co mogłoby wydawać się podejrzane, lecz dostrzega w tym zachowaniu jedynie lęk.

\- W porządku? - szepcze, gdy kierują się w stronę recepcji, na co Draco kiwa sztywno głową. Udaje.

Pani recepcjonistka uśmiecha się do niego szeroko, choć uśmiech lekko jej schodzi z twarzy gdy dostrzega jego towarzysza. Szybko jednak wraca do formalnych uprzejmości. Z przymusem wypisanym w jej oczach.

\- Hej Harry, tęskniłam za tobą. Będziesz dzisiaj w niebieskim skrzydle - niepoprawnie rzucone uroki i takie tam rzeczy.

Harry kiwa głową, zapisując własne nazwisko w liście odwiedzających szpital.

\- Przyprowadziłem ze sobą gościa. Czy to jakiś problem?

\- Żaden. - odpowiada kobieta, kiwając przy tym głową i starając się nie rzucać ostrego spojrzenia w stronę Malfoya.

\- Doskonale. - odpowiada Harry, zdając sobie sprawę, że to odbiorem Dracona jest najbardziej dzisiaj zdenerwowany.

Obaj kierują się do wind.

\- Ona wie kim jestem. - komentuje Draco, na pozór bardzo beztrosko, lecz Harry i tak wie, że to tylko farsa.

\- I co z tego? - pyta z uporem, naciskając przycisk. Zawsze nienawidził tego, że po wojnie nagle wszyscy zaczęli zachowywać się jakby byli w jej sprawie wszechwiedzący. Denerwowało go to, że była odbierana jako czarno-biały scenariusz, bez miejsca na jakiekolwiek formy szarości. Co gorsza, wciąż wydawała się całkiem sensacyjna.

\- Wiesz o co mi chodzi. - odpowiada Draco, opierając się o ścianę. Jest teraz całkowicie nieosiągalny i Harry ma olbrzymią ochotę wrócić do fluorescencyjnego sanktuarium, w którym niemal wszystko ma sens.

\- Cokolwiek. – twierdzi nieco ostrzej niż miał pierwotnie zamiar. _Nie musiałem cię ze sobą zabierać, więc nie bądź taki,_ myśli. Zaciska jednak mocno zęby i próbuje wykrzesać z siebie tyle radości, ile tylko jest w stanie, wychodząc z windy. - Po prostu trzymaj się z dala od jakichkolwiek kłopotów, dobrze? - mówi w zamian.

Draco wydaje z siebie bliżej nieokreślony dźwięk ale nie protestuje a Harry ignoruje go, otwierając pierwsze napotkane drzwi. Dziecko, do którego należy sala, ma konewki zamiast obydwu ramion. Jeszcze nigdy nie widział tego rodzaju hybrydy. Dziewczynka widząc go promienieje i kuli się nieśmiało pod kołdrą.

Większość dzieciaków reaguje w ten sposób - są przytłoczeni nagłą dawką podniecenia. Nie sądzi, że kiedykolwiek przestanie mu się to wydawać dziwaczne – fakt, że jego istnienie może wywoływać tego rodzaju reakcję.

\- Cześć. - wita się, zatrzymując się na skraju łóżka. - Czy ja i mój przyjaciel możemy usiąść?

Dziewczynka kiwa głową.

\- Jak masz na imię? - pyta, siadając ostrożnie na kocu i spoglądając na swojego towarzysza, który wciąż stoi przy drzwiach z przekonaniem, że nie jest tutaj mile widziany. Harry klepie kołdrę obok siebie, na co blondyn potrząsa głową i nie rusza się ze swojego miejsca.

\- Delia. - odpowiada dziecko, chichocząc. Przez moment mała wierci się na łóżku, próbując znaleźć sobie i konewkom odpowiednie miejsce. - Twoja blizna już nie boli, prawda?

Harry mimowolnie sięga do czoła i dotyka pomarszczonej skóry. To całkiem standardowe pytanie. Lubi dzieci właśnie dlatego, że są bezpośrednie i nie ma w nich ukrytego fałszu. Nie ukrywają się przed nim ani nie chodzą na paluszkach w jego towarzystwie.

\- Nie, już nie. Od wielu lat. - odpowiada miękko.

\- Odkąd pokonałeś Voldemorta! - mówi, rozszerzając oczy w wyrazie buntu, nie przerażenia. Harry wie, że rodzice wszystkich dzieciaków wciąż zakazywały im wypowiadania tego słowa ale teraz nie ma ono takiego brzmienia jak w czasie, gdy ten żył. Dzisiejsze dzieci nie wypowiadają już tego imienia ze strachem. To przerażające, jak szybko bolesna pamięć może przestać dokuczać. Może to i lepiej…

\- Właśnie od tego czasu. - mówi. – Więc co porabiasz? Pielęgniarki są w porządku?

\- Tak, są okej. - odpowiada Delia, chrząkając. - Jeszcze nie wiedzą jak mnie naprawić. Mama mówi, że próbowały już wszystkiego co było w książce.

\- Najwidoczniej trzeba tylko czasu. - komentuje Harry. - Moja przyjaciółka, Hermiona, raz zmieniła się w kota i wieki trwało zanim wróciła do normalnego wyglądu.

\- Hermiona Granger zamieniła się w kota? - pyta Delia z podnieceniem. Oczy miała szeroko otwarte.

\- Po części. Była strasznie zażenowana ale nie było koniec końców tak źle. - odpowiada z uśmiechem. Dziewczynka czka jak się śmieje głośniej. Z okolic drzwi dobiega go cichy hałas, więc odwraca głowę i widzi, że Draco obserwuje ich z oczami utkwionymi w Delii.

\- Jak zmieniła się znowu w człowieka? - pyta pacjentka.

\- Musiała po prostu poczekać. To było jeszcze jak byliśmy w szkole. - uśmiecha się Harry.

Oczy Delii jaśnieją, gdy mówi, że też za niedługo pojedzie do Hogwartu. Zaczyna drżeć z podekscytowania a z jej małych konewek zaczyna się sączyć woda. To nie jest zbyt interesująca rozmowa, w rzeczywistości to odbył takich już kilka, ale dla tych dzieci jest jedyną nową osobą, z jaką będą rozmawiać w przeciągu najbliższych kilku godzin. Dla nich to jedna z najbardziej porywających rozmów w życiu. Kiedy tak gawędzą, Harry ma wrażenie, że robi coś wielkiego, choć brzmi to nieco pusto.

Mimo wszystko ciężko udawać, że to lepsze od bycia Szefem Biura Aurorów. I tak mu nikt nie wierzy, gdy mówi o tym głośno.

Następnie odwiedzają chłopca, którego ciało migocze oraz dziewczynkę w "zbroi". Draco jest cichy i milczący ale przy niektórych dzieciach na jego twarzy pojawia się delikatny uśmiech. Gdy wychodzi z sali dziewczynki, która przypomina wielką poduszkę, Harry zdaje sobie sprawę, że go zgubił.

Wzdycha ciężko i przeszukuje wzrokiem korytarz próbując napotkać jakieś wskazówki. W pewnym momencie słyszy szum głosów z jednego z pokojów. Nie jest do końca pewny czy to aby na pewno Draco, jednak postanawia zaryzykować.

Zagląda do środka, próbując być niezauważonym i od razu dostrzega blond włosy mężczyzny i ciemnoskórą dziewczynkę z roślinnością wystającą z jej skóry. Nie wchodzi dalej, zostaje przy drzwiach. Chce wyłapać strzępki ich rozmowy.

\- Są naprawdę ładne. - mówi Draco. - Lubię róże.

\- Swędzą mnie. - odpowiada dziewczynka. - I przeszkadzają spać.

\- To okropne. - mówi Draco a Harry jest zaskoczony współczuciem i szczerością w jego głosie. - Dają ci coś na to?

Brunet opiera się o ścianę i unika wzroku przechodzącej obok pielęgniarki.

\- Tak, ale działa tylko czasami. - odpowiada mała ze smutnym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Pachną jak prawdziwe kwiaty? - pyta Malfoy i Harry ma wrażenie, że mężczyzna próbuje odciągnąć jej uwagę od nieprzyjemnych myśli. Zdecydowanie jest w tym dobry.

\- Tak.

\- Mogę? – pyta miękko a dziewczynka wyraża zgodę. Draco pochyla głowę i przykłada jeden pączek róży z ręki czarownicy do nosa. Wygląda jak gentelman całujący dłoń damy. Harry nie może oderwać od niego wzroku. - Piękne. Nie musisz używać perfum.

\- Mogę ci dać jedną, jak chcesz. - mówi mała, ściągając kwiat z ręki. Draco z uśmiechem odbiera różę.

\- Jak myślisz? Wygląda lepiej w moich włosach czy na kołnierzyku? - pyta blondyn, obracając ostrożnie łodyżkę w dłoni. Ma na twarz bardzo delikatny uśmiech, którego Harry w ogóle nie rozpoznaje. Nie ma w nim nawet cienia złości czy złośliwości.

\- Zdecydowanie we włosach. - mówi dziewczynka, szczerząc zęby, podczas gdy Draco wkłada pączek za ucho. - Mogę też zrobić dla ciebie kwiatową koronę.

\- Ale wtedy nie starczyłoby na twoją koronę. - odpowiada mężczyzna.

\- To prawda. - przyznaje mała czarownica, martwiąc się malutką stokrotką wyrastającą z nadgarstka. - Chociaż i tak mam ich dużo.

Draco uśmiecha się delikatnie.

\- Myślałaś o ususzeniu ich?

\- Co? - dziewczynka patrzy na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami. - Jakim ususzeniu? Czymś jak zgniecenie ich?

\- Nie do końca. Jeśli umieścisz kwiaty pomiędzy dwoma stronami papieru, spłaszczą się i wyschną. Są wtedy bardzo ładne i zachowują swój cudowny zapach. - wyjaśnia. – Można ich potem swobodnie używać.

Twarz małej rozjaśnia się.

\- I można je tak po prostu zatrzymać? Nie będą więdły?

\- Nie będą. - odpowiada Draco. - Moja przyjaciółka, Pansy, czasami wysyła mi listy z takimi kwiatami. Czy wiesz, że kwiaty też mają swój własny język?

Dziewczynka kręci głową. Harry w międzyczasie zastanawia się jakim cudem Draco zachowuje taki spokój. Zawsze był energiczną osobą, która wykorzystywała swoje zdolności raczej do zastraszania innych.

\- To taki sekretny język, którego używali niegdyś wysoko urodzeni panowie i panie, żeby wysyłać sobie wiadomości właśnie poprzez kwiaty. Pansy na okrągło wysyłała mi kamelie, które oznaczają szczęście. - wyjaśnia mężczyzna. - Teraz możesz odpisywać swoim przyjaciołom na listy, dodając do każdego kwiat.

\- Możesz mi wyjaśnić znaczenie kwiatków, które rosną na mnie? - pyta rozradowana dziewczynka. Wyciąga dłonie z oczekiwaniem a Draco śmieje się. Harry jest zaskoczony jak bardzo naturalny jest to śmiech.

\- Nie znam wszystkich i nie mam ze sobą żadnego atlasu ale najprawdopodobniej mogę wyjaśnić kilka. - mówi. - Stokrotki symbolizują czystość i niewinność. - ręką sięga ku jej policzkowi, z którego wystaje biały kwiat wplatający się w jej ciemne włosy. - Biała koniczyna oznacza myślenie o kimś.

\- Czy aby nie wymyślasz tego na bieżąco? – pyta oskarżycielsko pacjentka, na co blondyn zaprzecza głową.

\- Poproś jedną z pielęgniarek a przyniosą ci całą księgę kwiatów. - Draco przerywa na moment. - Harry, przestań się czaić. Wiem, że tam jesteś.

Brunet niemal podskakuje i nieśmiało otwiera drzwi.

\- Przepraszam. - wzrusza ramionami. - Ja tylko, wiesz… słuchałem.

\- Podsłuchiwanie mnie nie jest nowością. - odpowiada Draco i czuć w tym drugie dno. Brzmi to jak osobisty żart, który tylko oni mogą dzielić. - Claudio, znasz Harry'ego Pottera?

Dziewczynka kiwa głową i spogląda na Draco z ciekawością.

\- Cześć, Harry. Mam na imię Claudia. - mówi, wyglądając na mniej zdenerwowaną niż inne dzieci. W pełnej okrasie wygląda na około jedenastu lub dwunastu lat.

\- Bardzo miło mi cię poznać. Rozmawiałaś z Draco? - pyta, podchodząc do łóżka, niepewny czy może usiąść. Blondyn patrzy na niego z widocznym rozbawieniem.

\- Tak, opowiadałam mu o moich kwiatach. - odpowiada dziewczynka. - Czy też wysyłałeś listy z suszonymi kwiatami do Rona i Hermiony?

Harry potrząsa głową. Wciąż jest zaskoczony tym, że dzisiejsza młodzież dobrze zna imiona jego przyjaciół. Chyba nigdy się do tego nie przyzwyczai.

\- Nie, chociaż wysyłali mi różne czarodziejskie rzeczy, gdy mieszkałem z wujostwem.

Brunet stara się wyrzucić z głowy nieprzyjemne wspomnienia i uświadamia sobie, że Draco nie zna tych szczegółów, mimo że znają się już tak długo. Claudia zaczyna opowiadać o swojej sowie a Harry zauważa, że Draco wciąż jest dla niej bardzo łagodny i traktuje ją niczym młodszą siostrę.

Gdy kończą swoją wizytę u małej, wchodzą jeszcze do każdego z pokojów w tym korytarzu. Odwiedzają wszystkie dzieci. Draco znowu jest spokojny.

Rozmowę nawiązują dopiero, gdy wracają do recepcji.

\- Myślę, że Claudia naprawdę cię polubiła. - mówi Harry. Nie do końca wie, jak poruszyć ten temat.

\- Jest tutaj już od miesięcy. - odpowiada Draco, patrząc przez mijaną szybę. Na dworze jest szaro. Listopad naprawdę jest wietrznym miesiącem. Blondyn nie jest ubrany odpowiednio na tą pogodę. - Magomedycy prowadzą testy ale kwiaty tak bardzo stały się częścią jej ciała, że mają ogromne problemy z ich usunięciem. Boli ją jak próbują coś z nimi robić. - przerywa na moment. - Pielęgniarki myślą, że wkrótce ją pochłoną.

\- Och. - komentuje głupio Harry. - To okropne.

\- Raczej. - odpowiada mężczyzna stłumionym głosem.

W milczeniu wsiadają do winy. Harry spogląda kątem oka na Malfoya i zauważa, że ten nie ma ani płaszcza ani rękawiczek, przez co zastanawia się, czy Hermiona byłaby w stanie zrobić dla niego czapkę na drutach – taką samą jaką zwykła dziergać dla skrzatów domowych. Potem uświadamia sobie, że Draco byłby tym jedynie rozbawiony.

\- Czy Pansy naprawdę wysyłała ci kwiatowe listy? - pyta wiedząc, że to najprawdopodobniej nie jego sprawa.

Draco kiwa głową.

\- W czasie wojny komunikowaliśmy się właśnie w ten sposób. Matka myślała, że to forma zalotów. Potem była zaskoczona. - przerywa na moment, wkładając ręce do kieszeni. – Begonie **(1)** wciąż sprawiają, że robię się chory.

\- Begonie? - pyta Harry ale Draco już nie odpowiada. Jedynie kiwa mu głową w niemym wyjaśnieniu.

Dziewczyna w recepcji jest znacznie bardziej miła, gdy zapowiadają koniec wizyt. Harry dodatkowo zapewnia ją, że niedługo wróci. Gdy wychodzą na zewnątrz, zastanawia się jak w ogóle powinien się pożegnać.

\- Do zobaczenia w warsztacie. - mówi nieśmiało Harry, próbując wyglądać absolutnie nonszalancko. Nie ma już żadnych powodów, żeby go odwiedzać ale w tym momencie go to nie obchodzi.

Draco kiwa głową, wyglądając przy tym niezwykle prymitywnie. Harry obserwuje ruch jego szyi.

\- Dzięki, że pozwoliłeś mi tutaj przyjść.

\- Żaden problem. - szybko go zapewnia. - Jesteś dobry w rozpogadzaniu innych.

Draco wzrusza ramionami.

\- Miałem z tego jakąś praktykę.

\- Jestem pewien. - odpowiada Harry. - Dzięki, że tu ze mną przyszedłeś. Było mi o wiele prościej. We dwójkę zawsze raźniej. Bardzo mi pomogłeś.

\- Wiem, wiem. - Draco uśmiecha się delikatnie i Harry czuje niemal przytłaczającą potrzebę przytulenia go, rozśmieszenia. Wie, że robiąc to, przekroczyłby granicę.

\- To cześć, Harry. - mówi Malfoy, po czym deportuje się. Brunet szepcze ciche pożegnanie, po czym sam znika z mętlikiem w głowie.

***

Kiedy Ron i Hermiona pojawiają się u progu jego domu z torbą pełną świątecznych pierdółek, Harry jest w trakcie sprzątania - tak brzmi oficjalna wersja. W rzeczywistości jednak ogląda mugolski program kulinarny w starym telewizorze i jedynie myśli o tym, że powinien sprzątać – ale w sumie na jedno wychodzi.

\- Kiedy ostatni raz myłeś naczynia? - pyta go Hermiona, stukając stopą o kuchenny kafelek i oceniając stos talerzy w okolicy zlewu.

\- Dwa dni temu? Trzy? - odpowiada niepewny, na co kobieta wzdryga się.

\- Masz zmywarkę. Nic nie może cię tłumaczyć. - mówi oskarżycielsko, odkładając torby. - Ty zajmujesz się teraz naczyniami a ja biorę się za ozdoby świąteczne. Sprawimy, że to miejsce będzie świąteczne jak cholera.

Harry niemal śmieje się z surowości jej głosu ale jest pewien, że nie potraktowałaby tego zbyt uprzejmie. Podchodzi więc do zlewu a przyjaciółka zaczyna lewitować jedną z girland nad framugę drzwi. Po chwili drugą rzuca Ronowi.

\- Wiecie, że jeszcze nie mamy grudnia? - pyta zamiast tego brunet.

\- Harry, nie mamy czasu na twój brak świątecznego ducha. - mówi Ron, wyciągając czapkę Mikołaja i wkładając ją sobie na głowę.

\- Grudzień już tuż, tuż. - dodaje radośnie Hermiona, wyciągając z torby śnieżny globus. W życiu nie był bardziej zaskoczony, gdy przed pierwszymi samodzielnymi świętami, przyjaciele wpadli do niego z wypchanymi po brzegi torbami. Mimo to, docenił ich zapał i zaakceptował ten zwyczaj. Hermiona doskonale wiedziała, że nie zawracałby sobie głowy, żeby bawić się w to samemu. Miała też świadomość, że jemu święta przypominają o utraconej rodzinie oraz o rodzinie, która się nim nie interesowała

Harry szoruje więc naczynia i ustawia je rzędem w suszarce. Wie, że będą tam stały przez przynajmniej kolejny cały dzień.

A to dopiero początek.

\- Sprzątam w niedzielę. Jest sobota, więc teoretycznie jesteście tutaj w najgorszy dzień. – twierdzi.

Hermiona przewraca oczami.

\- My sprzątamy wieczorami. Po powrocie z pracy.

\- To prawda. - przyznaje Ron, grzebiąc w torbie. Najwyraźniej całą sprawę dekoratorską zostawił Hermionie. To całkiem mądre posunięcie. - Nasz dom jest absolutnie czysty. Świeci się jak psu jajka.

\- Och, odpieprzcie się. - odpowiada Harry na myśl, że jego przyjaciele zachorowali na coś na kształt porządkowej rozkoszy. Hermiona była w piątym miesiącu ciąży i już nawet zdążyli udekorować pokoik dla dziecka w kolorach żółtym i jasnozielonym.

\- Musisz po prostu tylko nieco posprzątać. - mówi Hermiona, gdy Harry przeciera blaty. Jego mieszkanie zaczyna powoli zarastać brudem ale przypuszcza, że ma na to wpływ to, jak mało czasu w nim spędza. Gdyby przebywał tutaj częściej, zapewne byłoby o wiele bardziej uporządkowane. Z drugiej strony, samemu też ciężko to zrobić…

\- Po co ci te radia? - pyta kobieta, przesuwając dłonią po gałkach jednego z nich. - Wyglądają na naprawdę stare.

\- Nie zamieniasz się w mojego ojca, prawda? - pyta Ron, wyściubiając głowę z pokoju obok.

\- Jeszcze nie. - odpowiada. - Są po prostu fajne.

Hermiona mruży oczy i Harry za wszelką cenę próbuje wyglądać tak niewinnie jak tylko jest w stanie. Potem zbiera stosy nazbieranych gazet z kanapę i wrzuca je do odpowiedniego pojemnika przeznaczonego na makulaturę.

\- Harry, wyrzucę za ciebie śmieci. - krzyczy z kuchni Ron. - Ponieważ jestem najwspanialszym przyjacielem i bardzo mi na tobie zależy.

Harry przewraca oczami a Ron faktycznie wynosi śmieci. Gdy tylko zamykają się za nim drzwi, atakuje go Hermiona.

\- Te radia nie mają absolutnie nic wspólnego z Draconem Malfoyem, hm?

Brunet już wie, że spokojne zaprzeczenie nie ma najmniejszego sensu. Próbuje więc uspokoić oddech.

\- Nie uwierzysz jak powiem ci, kto mnie w zeszłym tygodniu odwiedził. - kontynuuje kobieta, wyglądając wyjątkowo groźnie jak na kogoś, kto aktualnie rozplątywał girlandę.

\- Jestem pewien, że nie będę w stanie zgadnąć. - mruczy, wkładając do pojemnika kolejną partię makulatury.

\- Pansy Parkinson. - odpowiada Hermiona a serce Harry'ego niemal wylatuje mu przez gardło. - Mówi, że śledziłeś Draco w miejscu jego pracy - w mugolskim warsztacie naprawczym - i że wczoraj gdzieś razem wyszliście mniej więcej wtedy, kiedy miałeś być w szpitalu. - powiedziała oskarżycielsko, wbijając w niego przenikliwe spojrzenie.

\- Byłem w szpitalu. - odpowiada Harry, koncentrując się mocno na wygładzaniu gazet, by nie spotkać przypadkiem brązowych oczu przyjaciółki. - Poszliśmy tam razem. Draco sam mnie o to poprosił.

Hermiona rzuca ozdoby, które aktualnie miała w ręku z pretensją.

\- Poszliście razem do szpitala? Tylko tyle?

Harry wzrusza ramionami.

\- To było całkowicie niewinne. Nic strasznego. – boi się powiedzieć cokolwiek więcej, zwłaszcza że przyjaciółka już i tak wygląda jakby była gotowa wydusić z niego życie tymi świecidełkami.

\- Więc dlaczego Pansy myśli, że próbujesz go skrzywdzić? – dopytuje Hermiona, krzyżuje ramiona. – On się z tobą bawi, Harry. To przez niego zawsze robiłeś największe głupstwa.

\- Dlaczego bardziej wierzysz jej niż mi? - pyta Harry, czując się winnym i zdziecinniałym. - Nie musisz się o nas martwić. Obaj nad sobą pracujemy.

\- Nie naciskałam na ciebie, gdy mi się przyznałeś. Myślałam wtedy, że masz to pod kontrolą. – stwierdza bardzo powoli, opierając się o stół i bacznie go obserwując. Harry czuje, że kobieta interweniuje w jego życie i ma ochotę jak najszybciej stąd uciec. - Pansy nie przyszłaby do mnie, gdyby nie miała naprawdę dobrego powodu. Właśnie przez to tak się martwię.

\- Też się martwię. - odpowiada szczerze, ponieważ w rzeczywistości, Draco bardzo go przeraża. Z drugiej strony, to ten strach go napędza do działania. - Ale on już nie jest taki jak kiedyś. Zmienił się. Wiesz, był u takiej jednej dziewczynki i był dla niej po prostu cudowny - dała mu kwiatka a on nosił go za uchem przez całą wizytę!

\- Nie musisz go przede mną bronić. - odpowiada Hermiona. - Po prostu nigdy nie myślałam, że to ja będę musiała ci przypomnieć, że Draco Malfoy nie jest byle kim.

Harry ma nadzieję, że do końca dnia znajdzie dla niej odpowiednią odpowiedź i że znajdzie też odpowiednie słowa, żeby opowiedzieć wszystko Ronowi i że będzie wiedział co ma ewentualnie powiedzieć Pansy Parkinson. Ma nadzieję, że będzie mógł powiedzieć Draco dlaczego jest dla niego taki ważny i dlaczego wciąż wraca do warsztatu. Draco nie jest dla niego nikim i o to właśnie chodzi.

Teraz jednak nie wyjaśnia tego a Ron wraca po kilku minutach. Nastrój w mieszkaniu jest odrobinę cięższy i nawet dowcipy nie są w stanie temu zaradzić.

Kiedy przyjaciele wychodzą, mieszkanie nabiera jakiegoś ciepła. Girlandy migoczą w słabym świetle. Harry siada w swoim fotelu i zaczyna rozmyślać o kwiatach i katastrofach.

***

Draco stoi na zewnątrz i obserwuje niebo. Nie zauważa Harry'ego dopóki ten nie daje mu widocznego znaku swojej obecności. Mężczyzna wciąż nie ma rękawiczek a czapka na jego głowie ledwo zakrywa mu uszy. Brunet chrząka.

\- No hej. - mówi Draco.

\- Co robisz? - pyta Harry, podążając za jego wzrokiem. Nie widzi jednak nic prócz zwyczajnego nieba.

\- Szukam śniegu. - mówi blondyn ze smutnym uśmiechem na ustach. - W pogodzie mówili, że dzisiaj się pojawi ale jakoś nic nie widzę.

Harry staje obok niego i wsadza ręce do kieszeni kurtki.

\- Pansy wczoraj odwiedziła Hermionę. Najwyraźniej obie bardzo się o nas martwią.

\- Wszystkim co robimy, tak właściwie. - odpowiada cierpko Draco, krzywiąc lekko i szurając butem po chodniku. - Że też zebrała się i poszła do Granger...

\- Nieco się martwiłem, że Hermiona mnie zabije. – komentuje Harry. - Chociaż nie wiem czy chciała mnie udusić girlandą czy wyściskać tak, że uszło by ze mnie życie.

\- Tak czy inaczej, ani jedno ani drugie nie byłoby wskazane. - odpowiada blondyn.

\- Masz przerwę? - pyta brunet, zaglądając do oświetlonego sklepu. Ledwie minęła czwarta a już się robi ciemno na dworze. Przez to ma wrażenie, że już jest wieczór.

\- Nie, mam wolne. - Draco milczy przez moment a Harry obserwuje parę wydobywającą się z jego ust. - Jedna z moich przyjaciółek ma mnie odebrać - mamy mieć jakieś show w mieszkaniu.

\- To brzmi... - Harry przerywa. Wciąż nie przyzwyczaił się do tego, z jaką łatwością Malfoy wślizgnął się do mugolskiego świata. Sam się czuje przez to wyobcowany w obydwu miejscach. Draco wydaje się teraz taki dobry dosłownie we wszystkim, w czym być nie powinien. To naprawdę zaskakujące. – To brzmi w sumie uroczo.

Draco spogląda na niego a potem szybko odwraca wzrok, gdy zauważa, że Harry także patrzy na niego.

\- To prawda. - znowu milknie, obserwując mijające ich samochody i światła uliczne. - Masz coś dzisiaj do naprawienia?

\- Nie. - odpowiada brunet, czując się nieco niepewnie. Z drugiej strony, jeśli Draco nie chciałby już grać w tę grę, dawno by go odesłał do domu.

\- Rozumiem. - mówi blondyn, po czym wzdryga się od podmuchu wiatru. Harry niemal oferuje mu swój szal. Niemal – nie może sobie nawet wyobrazić, żeby blondyn go przyjął. - Masz jakieś plany na dzisiejszy wieczór?

Gryfon spogląda na swoje stopy. Nie ma żadnych wielkich planów. Piątkowy wieczór w pełni należy do Rona i Hermiony, zaś Luna nie wróciła jeszcze ze swojej podróży służbowej. Neville z kolei ma całą masę pracy do ogarnięcia. Tak naprawdę, to dzisiejszego wieczoru będzie zdany sam na siebie.

\- Prawdopodobnie będę robił makaron. Dla siebie…

\- Makaron jest okej. - odpowiada Draco a Harry nie może powstrzymać wkradającego się na twarz uśmiechu.

\- Makaron jest świetny. – potwierdza i zauważa, że na twarz Malfoya też wkrada się niewielki uśmiech.

W pewnym momencie jeden z samochodów zwalnia i podjeżdża do nich. Praca jego silnika przypomina Harry'emu mały samolot. Szyba opada i głowę z auta wystawia dziewczyna o wyblakłych niebieskich włosach.

\- Jesteś gotowy, skarbie? – pyta kobieta. Jej uwaga skupia się na Draco.

Ten uśmiecha się do niej i odrywa się od ściany, po czym zatrzymuje się i rzuca szybkie spojrzenie na Harry'ego.

\- Czy myślisz... Jeśli nie masz innych planów, znaczy się innych oprócz makaronu, to... będziesz… będziesz mile widziany?

Gryfon uświadamia sobie, że jeszcze nigdy nie widział Draco tak zawstydzonego. Wyraz jego oczu niemal przypomina mu tę pamiętną łazienkę na szóstym roku – jest wręcz błagalny. Przymyka więc własne oczy i rozpaczliwie kiwa głową.

\- Cudownie. - mówi Draco, biorąc głęboki wdech, by opanować swoje zdenerwowanie. Podchodzi do samochodu od strony pasażera i otwiera drzwi, zapraszając Harry'ego ręką. - Ellen, to Harry. Będzie okej, jeśli też wpadnie, nie?

Harry pakuje się na tylne siedzenie, poniekąd obawiając się, że drzwi samochodu odpadną jeśli zatrzaśnie je mocniej. Auto nieco drży ale nie zapala się ani nic, co jest całkiem dobrym znakiem.

\- Miło cię poznać, Harry. - mówi Ellen, rzucając mu ukradkowe spojrzenie we wstecznym lusterku a potem naciskając pedał gazu. - Jestem Ellen.

\- Cześć. - mówi mało charyzmatycznie. Czuje, że odwaga już go opuściła. - Miło mi cię poznać.

\- Obaj jesteście najsmutniejszymi chłopaczkami, jakich kiedykolwiek poznałam. - komentuje głośno i wyraźnie, puszczając głośniej radio. Melodia przypomina tą graną przez Spice Girls.

\- Nie jestem smutny. – stwierdza nieśmiało.

Draco wydaje z siebie cichy chichot, który równie dobrze mógłby być parsknięciem.

\- Ellen uważa, że to zabawne nazywać mnie smutnym chłopakiem. Mówi, że wszyscy tacy wyglądają na wychudzonych i noszą bluzy. Nie chodzi jej o emocje, tylko o styl bycia. – tłumaczy Draco, unosząc brew w kierunku kobiety, która wydaje się być bardzo z siebie zadowolona.

\- Lubię bluzy. – mówi ofensywnie Harry. Bluzy są miękkie i wygodne. To jeden z najwspanialszych wynalazków rąk ludzkich.

\- Sam widzisz – jesteś smutnym chłopaczkiem. – podsumowuje Ellen a brunet wciąż nie wie czy rzeczywiście tak jest czy też nie. Zamiast tego podejrzewa, że ta kobieta jest tą charłaczą przyjaciółką, o której mówił mu Draco. Z drugiej strony fakt, że nazywa go w ten sposób wcale nie oznacza, że wie, że pokonał mrocznego czarnoksiężnika. Ma co do tego mieszane uczucia.

\- Też nie chwytam tego do końca. – mówi uprzejmie blondyn. W półmroku wydaje się być zrelaksowany i Harry zauważa, że światło sprawia, że jego rysy twarzy wydają się o wiele delikatniejsze. Pasuje do niego ta niemal nocna aura.

Ellen zaczyna rozprawiać na temat swojego pierwszego występu w zespole, o ceramice, którą się interesuje i o piosenkach ludowych. Wszystko to brzmi cudownie. Jest to tak dalekie od tego, co wyniósł od Dursleyów, od wojny, od całego jego życia, że czuje się dziwnie nietypowo, zupełnie jakby był w nieodpowiednim miejscu. Wyrażenie „pokonał Czarnego Pana a nie może…" jest teraz absurdalnie prawdziwe. I niesamowicie rozpowszechnione w jego egzystencji.

Zanim wchodzą do mieszkania dziewczyny, Harry opiera się delikatnie o ramię Draco. Czuje się niespokojnie. W środku jest pięknie i ciepło - ściany są pokryte dziełami sztuki, plakatami i lampkami bożonarodzeniowymi. Cały tłum ludzi z różnokolorowymi włosami całuje Draco w policzek i wita się z Harrym uściskiem ręki. To przytłaczające ale cieszy się, że nikt nie prosi go o autograf i nikt nie chce sobie z nim robić zdjęcia. I nieco dezorientujące.

W międzyczasie zespół przygotowuje się do występu, sytuując się w malutkim pokoiku na wprost drzwi. Ludzie wręczają im kieliszki z winem. Harry niepewnie bierze łyk, by uspokoić nerwy a Draco siada obok niego, nie zaprzątając sobie głowy tym, że ich uda się stykają.

\- W porządku? - szepcze blondyn a brunet nie potrafi stwierdzić czy w jego głosie słyszy zaniepokojenie czy irytację.

\- To czarodzieje? - pyta cicho Harry, mocniej ściskając kieliszek.

\- Ellen jest charłakiem. - odpowiada łagodnym głosem Draco. - Reszta to mugole. – bierze szybki wdech. - Nie wiedzą kim jesteś a Ellen nic im nie powie.

\- Dobrze. - niemal wzdycha, biorąc kolejny łyk trunku. Draco patrzy na niego dziwnie a jego jasna brew unosi się do góry, po czym mężczyzna zapada się w kanapie.

\- Nigdy nie lubiłeś uwagi. - komentuje cicho Malfoy a Harry czuje, że ich rozmowy są teraz szczególnie intymne. Mimo to, nie prosi towarzysza, by ten przestał. - Ja lubiłem. Niemal zabijało mnie to, że wszyscy zwracali uwagę na ciebie a ty o to nawet nie dbałeś. Byłeś zbyt zajęty ratowaniem świata. Chciałem tylko, żeby ludzi mnie lubili.

\- Przykro mi. - odpowiada niepewnie, na co Draco upija łyk wina i już się nie odzywa.

Jakaś wysoka, młoda dziewczyna bierze do ręki mikrofon i zaczyna przedstawiać po kolei członków zespołu, podskakując przy tym wesoło. Miło jest obserwować ich grę i czuć ciepło osoby siedzącej obok. Ciepło ciała Draco. W pokoju jest nieco za ciepło i duszno ale po grudniowym chłodzie jest to całkiem przyjemne. Mimowolnie jego myśli odpływają. Zastanawia się czy coś takiego mogłoby mieć miejsce w czarodziejskim świecie. Jego własne mieszkanie zawsze wydawało mu się być za ciche i może gdyby było w nim więcej ludzi, ożywiłoby się. Zespół gra kilka chwytliwych kawałków z dużym udziałem gitar i po czym zarządzona zostaje krótka przerwa.

Draco wstaje po więcej wina i wraca chwilę później ze śladem szminki na policzku. Uśmiecha się do Harry'ego zmęczony. Zanim może skomentować tą szminkę, obok niego usiadł jakiś brązowowłosy mężczyzna z bezczelnym uśmiechem przyklejonym do twarzy. Brunet mimowolnie przypomina siebie jak kiedyś był nękany i unikany przez rówieśników. Mimo to, ten uśmiech jest jednocześnie ciepły.

\- Draco, a kto to właściwie jest? - pyta się, mrugając intensywnie niebieskimi oczami. Włosy ma postawione na żel.

Draco prostuje się i uśmiecha do tego mężczyzny. To w jakiś sposób podpowiada w głowie Harry'emu o bliższej ich relacji niż tylko zwykłej przyjaźni i czuje, że musi tłumić rodzącą się w nim zazdrość. Zwala to jednak na nerwy.

\- To Harry. Poznaliśmy się w szkole.

\- Och, genialnie! - facet uśmiecha się jeszcze szerzej i wyciąga do niego rękę. Harry śmieje się z absurdalnej wesołości w jego głosie. - Założę się, że przeżyliście ze sobą wiele niezwykłych przygód.

\- Och, to zawsze. - odpowiada Harry, szczerząc się ze świadomością, że tylko Draco zrozumie ten podtekst. Mimo to, nieznajomy uśmiecha się.

\- Jestem Jay. Cieszę się, że mogę cię poznać. - przedstawia się mugol, po czym lekko się pochyla jakby chciał zdradzić jakiś sekret. - Draco omija temat szkoły a ja chcę usłyszeć jaki wtedy był. Adriene uważa, że był jeszcze bardziej szykowny niż teraz. Ja w to jednak nie wierzę.

Harry wzrusza ramionami, próbując udawać, że wcale nie chodzili do magicznej szkoły i nie uczyli się żadnej magii. Albo że zachowywali się jak przyjaciele.

\- Głównie się uczyliśmy.

Draco zaśmiał się cicho pod nosem.

\- Ale jesteście nudni. - komentuje Jay. - Uprawiałeś jakiś sport? Masz całkiem nieźle wyrzeźbione ciało.

\- Tak. - odpowiada szczerze, po czym uświadamia sobie, że nie może powiedzieć nic na temat quidditcha, dokładnie w momencie, w którym czuje szturchnięcie Draco. - Piłkę nożną ale nie byłem jakoś szczególnie dobry. – kłamie, próbując sobie przypomnieć jak grał w piłkę, gdy był mały.

Jay kiwa entuzjastycznie głową.

\- Oglądałeś tegoroczne League? Chelsea zatrzymała medal. Czad!

\- Harry jest z Ameryki i mówi o piłce amerykańskiej. - mówi Draco, zanim Harry otworzył w ogóle usta, na co kopnął go delikatnie pod stołem. Kompletnie nic nie wie o futbolu amerykańskiej.

\- Nie poznałbym nawet po akcencie. Chyba nawet go u ciebie nie słychać. - kontynuuje Jay. - Nalać ci więcej wina? Mógłbym cię też nieco nauczyć o naszej piłce nożnej. Jeśli oczywiście chcesz.

W jego tonie głosu Harry wyczuwa coś dziwnego i zaczyna niepewnie kiwać głową w odmowie. Draco wydaje z siebie ciche westchnienie.

\- On nie gra w twojej drużynie, Jay. - mówi, biorąc łyk wina, na co Harry czerwienieje.

Jay zaczyna się tłumaczyć, momentalnie się prostując.

\- Sorka stary, myślałem, że może... - wykonuje niewyraźny gest rękami, potem spogląda na Draco a potem na Harry'ego. Wygląda jakby był zdezorientowany. – Draco nic nie mówił, że… Nieważne!

\- W porządku, nie przejmuj się tym. - odpowiada Harry, wiedząc, że jego twarz nadal jest czerwona. Mimo to, próbował grać fajnego. Już wcześniej podbijali do niego chłopcy ale nigdy się tym nie przejmował, bo zazwyczaj byli to jego fani a tym razem było inaczej – szczery, poważny niebieskooki koleś chciał z nim pogadać przy winie. I to nie z powodu jego sławy. Nigdy co prawda nie brał pod uwagę tej opcji – zwłaszcza, że ciotka Petunia potrafiła wypowiadać się o homoseksualistach niemal takim samym tonem jak o magii.

\- Myślisz, że go uraziłem? – Harry pyta po cicho Draco, gdy tylko Jay wraca z wdziękiem do kuchni.

Draco śmieje się cicho.

\- Jesteś najbardziej nieświadomą osobą, jaką w życiu spotkałem. - odpowiada rozbawiony. - Skomplementował twoje ciało a ty zacząłeś mu gadać o piłce nożnej.

\- Powiedział coś w ogóle innego! Powiedział, że wyglądam jakbym w coś grał. - protestuje, czując się odrobinę niedorzecznie. Draco nadal wygląda na niezmiernie rozbawionego a Harry naprawdę nie wie, jak ma sobie z tym poradzić. - To jakiś tajny kod?

Draco śmieje się jeszcze głośniej do swojego kieliszka. Brunet zastanawia się czy mężczyzna ma zamiar się upić czy tylko mu się to wydaje.

\- Równie dobrze może być. Przy takiej ilości ludzi, którzy chcą cię zaciągnąć do łóżka, powinieneś być bardziej uświadomiony.

\- To nie to samo. - mówi. - Ludzie lecą na mnie z powodu mojej sławy. I zazwyczaj tylko się drą. Nie są, nie wiem, mili i w ogóle. Ci są inni.

Draco zatrzymuje kieliszek w połowie drogi do ust i mruga na niego kilkakrotnie.

\- Harry?

\- Co? – pyta, biorąc łyk wina i żałując, że Malfoy nie zawsze wygląda jakby znał odpowiedzi na wszystkie pytania.

\- Nie byłeś nim zainteresowany, prawda? - pyta ostrożnie blondyn. Harry nie wie co ma mu odpowiedzieć i naprawdę nie ma pojęcia jaka jest na to właściwa odpowiedź. Jakimś cudem czuje się jakby utknął w kłamstwie. – O, Boże. - komentuje Draco. - Więcej wina.

\- Nie byłem! - mówi szybko ale Draco macha na niego ręką, po czym kieruje się do kuchni. Harry siedzi przez moment w ciszy, po czym sam wstaje i idzie porozmawiać o bluzach z grupką stojących niedaleko dziewczyn.

Przedstawia się i zaczynają rozprawiać nad ubraniami. Harry wspomina cudowne, bożonarodzeniowe swetry pani Weasley. Jedna z kobiet przynosi mu butelkę wina i zdejmuje okulary, mimo że tak właściwie to nie planował się upić.

\- Zeszłej zimy dostałam w prezencie taki czarny rozpinany sweterek i muszę przyznać, że jest to najcieplejsza rzecz jaką w ogóle posiadam. Sięga mi aż do kostek. – twierdzi jedna z nich z niemal czcią.

\- Ja dostałam taki jeden z kosmicznym nadrukiem kilka lat temu. To był chłopięcy rozmiar XL, więc na pewno na mnie jeszcze pasuje. – komentuje druga a Harry nagle zauważa, że staje się zazdrosny. Każdy obecny tutaj jest zwyczajnie kochany i miły, zachowuje się bardzo przyjaźnie, nie pytając o nic w zamian. Gdzieś w mieszkaniu zgubił mu się Draco ale czuje się mile widziany, więc nie ma nic przeciwko temu.

Ktoś chwyta za mikrofon i woła następny zespół. Na prowizoryczną scenę wychodzą trzy nieznajome dziewczyny. Dwie z nich mają w rękach gitarę a trzecia staje przy keyboardzie.

\- Chodź, chodź. - nagle czuje, że jest ciągnięty przez jakąś roześmianą różowowłosą dziewczynę na drewnianą podłogę. - Przy okazji, jestem Emma.

\- Cześć. - mówi, krzyżując nogi. - Jestem Harry. Draco mnie tutaj przytaszczył.

Dziewczyna unosi brwi ale wydaje się szczęśliwa. Wygląda jakby była pod wrażeniem.

\- Och, cudownie!

Harry zastanawia się czy kobieta czegoś przypadkiem nie sugeruje ale nie ma sił, żeby ewentualnie ją poprawiać, zwłaszcza, że po drugiej stronie (z lekkim potknięciem) dosiada się do nich Draco.

\- Co pijesz? - pyta Harry, na co blondyn przybiera zwodniczo niewinny wygląd.

\- Różne rzeczy. - mówi, biorąc łyk wina. - Widzę, że poznałeś Emmę. – przerywa i macha dziewczynie. - Cześć.

Kobieta chichocze, odmachując mu a Harry próbuje rozgryźć tą sytuację. Draco jest lekko różowy na twarzy, zupełnie jakby był nieco zawstydzony a jego włosy są w nieładzie, jakby ktoś włożył w nie ręce. Ciągle się miękko uśmiecha. Ten miękki wyraz twarzy wydaje się Harry'emu jakoś dziwnie znajomy.

\- Rozmawialiśmy o swetrach. - mówi w końcu brunet, kiedy zespół porządkuje miejsce występu.

Draco szybko patrzy na Emmę ale dziewczyna jest bardzo rozkojarzona.

\- Mugolskie ubrania są świetne. Bardzo wygodne. Pieprzone szaty. Pieprzone dziwaczne kapelusze.

\- Tak myślałem. - mówi, wskazując na bluzę Draco. W kolorze ślizgońskiej zieleni naturalnie ale zdecydowanie w mugolskim stylu.

\- Staram się dopasować. – odpowiada poważnie blondyn. – Szaty nie pasują. Bardzo nie pasują.

Harry nie daje rady stłumić chichotu.

\- W pełni się z tym zgadzam.

\- Możemy je wprowadzić do mugolskiej mody. – stwierdza nagle Draco. – Jest taka jedna, całkiem modna grupa. Jestem pewien, że potrafiłbym to przeforsować…

\- Słyszałam ostatnio coś o powrocie do mody peleryn. – wtrąca się Emma. – To chyba przez odrodzenie się Glam Rocku **(2)**.

\- Tak właściwie to mogę być geniuszem. – upiera się Draco a Harry pozwala mu na to.

Zespół w końcu zaczyna grać. Grupa nazywa się Tin Girl Machine. Ich piosenki przypominają o lecie.

Draco siedzi obok niego cicho, wystukując stopą rytm. Emma opiera głowę na ramieniu blondyna i Harry miał wrażenie, że są prawdziwymi przyjaciółmi.

Po występie i kolejnych kilku kieliszkach, goście zaczynają się powoli rozchodzić a Draco zaczyna słaniać się lekko na nogach i całować w policzek dosłownie każdego. Harry obserwuje go pijącego bez najmniejszego umiaru i także czuje się przyjemnie. Nie próbuje mu jednak dotrzymać kroku. To wszystko jest takie dziwne. Draco jednocześnie jest jego przyjacielem i nie jest. Dzieli ich dziwaczna linia i raz przechylają się w jedną stronę a raz w drugą.

W pewnym momencie blondyn mówi Ellen, że ta jest najcudowniejszą osobą na świecie a potem kobieta pochyla się do Harry'ego i szepcze mu cicho.

\- Możesz upewnić się, że Draco wróci do domu?

Kiwa głową, chociaż tak właściwie to Malfoy go tutaj przywiózł i wcale nie jest odpowiedzialny za jego picie, dopóki ten będzie w stanie się aportować.

\- Jasne, złapię taksówkę.

\- Nie chcę, żebyście się rozdzielali. – komentuje kobieta z krzywym uśmiechem. - Powoli zacznę wywalać ludzi. Rano mam pracę.

\- Powodzenia. - odpowiada Harry, po czym odwraca się do blondyna, który opiera dłonie na ramionach jakiegoś oszołomionego czarnowłosego chłopca. - Gotowy do drogi, Draco?

Malfoy odwraca się i przylega teraz do niego.

\- Nie jest jeszcze tak późno, nie musimy już iść.

\- Ellen ma jutro pracę. - odpowiada Harry, obejmując go ramieniem. Draco mruczy z dezaprobatą, gdy jest prowadzony ku drzwiom wyjściowym. - Też muszę iść. Ron rano zabiera mnie na brunch.

Draco wywraca oczami.

\- Nuda.

\- Wcale nie. - odpowiada, pozwalając blondynowi oprzeć się na sobie, gdy schodzili po schodach a potem szli pustym chodnikiem. Jest chłodno, lecz Draco jest zbyt pijany, żeby się tym przejmować. Harry lekko drży.

\- Jest ci zimno? - pyta Draco, uśmiechając się do niego. Brunet musi odwrócić wzrok, bo intensywność tego uśmiechu niemal zwala go z nóg. Alkohol sprawia, że Draco staje się słodki i odważny a Harry naprawdę bardzo chce go dotknąć, choć nie do końca jest pewien dlaczego.

\- Troszkę. - odpowiada, na co blondyn przysuwa się do niego jeszcze bliżej i po chwili Harry czuje ciepło jego ciała. Idą razem, aż w końcu docierają do bardziej ruchliwego rogu ulicy, gdzie jaskrawe (różowe i pomarańczowe) światła rzucają cienie na ich ręce i twarze.

Gdy Harry wzywa taksówkę, uświadamia sobie, że tak właściwie to nie zna adresu Malfoya.

\- Gdzie mieszkasz?

\- Dlaczego pytasz? – odpowiada Draco i Harry już wie, że mężczyzna postara się utrudnić mu pracę tak bardzo jak to tylko możliwe.

\- Chcę cię odprowadzić do domu. - mówi, opierając się chęci głębokiego westchnienia i rzucając nerwowe spojrzenie taksówkarzowi, który już wydaje się zirytowany.

\- Nie zabieram cię do mnie. - odpowiada Draco stanowczo. - To miejsce to totalny chlew.

\- Nie idę do ciebie, idioto. - odpowiada, rzucając spojrzenie na biegnący już licznik auta. - Nieważne, pojedziemy do mnie. Jak będziesz jutro wkurzony, to nie będzie moja wina.

Draco milczy, gdy Harry podaje taksówkarzowi swój adres. Ma niejasne podejrzenie, że Malfoy tak właściwie jest bardzo zadowolony z takiego obrotu sytuacji. Po drodze obserwuje go, skupiając się na tym, jak zmieniają się jego platynowe włosy pod wpływem mijanych świateł. Przygląda się także rumieńcowi na policzkach mężczyzny

\- W porządku? - pyta, widząc jak Draco lekko osuwa się na siedzeniu.

\- Jestem zmęczony. - odpowiada blondyn, naciągając bardziej na siebie bluzę z kapturem. Harry jest zaskoczony, że ten wygląda teraz jak chłopiec. To wina chyba nieuniesionego wysoko podbródka. - Czemu nie jesteś pijany?

\- Kontrolowałem się. - mówi bezradnie, czując że nie może dać blondynowi reprymendy za jego brak kontroli.

\- Powinieneś był się ze mną upić. - odpowiada Draco, wpatrując się w niego, wciąż będąc osuniętym na siedzeniu. - To mogłoby być bajeczne.

\- Prawdopodobnie skończyłoby się pojedynkiem. - mówi Harry, chociaż tak właściwie to nie jest pewien czy w to naprawdę wierzy. Między nimi nie ma już ani grama wrogości ale dziwnie jest przyznać, że są teraz prawie przyjaciółmi.

\- Nie. - mruczy Draco. - Może. Założę się, że nadal mógłbym cię doprowadzić do szału, gdybym tylko chciał.

\- Najprawdopodobniej tak. – odpowiada, nie mogąc sobie teraz jednak wyobrazić jak Draco mógłby powiedzieć coś, co przywołałoby ich starą niechęć.

\- Chcesz, żebym spróbował? - pyta po chwili Draco, wyglądając w momencie bardzo przebiegle. Jego brwi są wyzywająco zmarszczone a usta drgają.

\- Nie, raczej nie. - odpowiada szybko, na co mężczyzna się śmieje.

\- Przestraszony, Potter?

\- Tak.

Draco patrzy na niego przez moment bardzo uważnie.

\- Powinieneś być.

Harry nie wie, co ma na to odpowiedzieć, więc zachowuje milczenie. Ma wielką ochotę zadzwonić do Hermiony i powiedzieć jej, że ma całkowitą rację i już siedzi w tym wszystkim za głęboko. Słowa Pansy na temat opiekowania się pijanym Draco wracają do niego i postanawia się upewnić, że blondyn już więcej nie pocałuje kogoś, kogo zdecydowanie nie powinien.

Draco też milczy przez resztę jazdy samochodem, przyciskając twarz do szyby samochodu. Harry finalnie płaci taksówkarzowi i pomaga Draco dostać się do swojego mieszkania. Bardzo się stara, więc jego ręka zostaje na plecach mężczyzny przez całą podróż do mieszkania, mimo, że mężczyzna zapewne wcale jej tam nie potrzebuje.

\- Miłe gniazdko. - komplementuje Draco, gdy tylko wchodzą. Harry włącza światło i nastawia czajnik. - Mogę też prosić filiżankę?

Harry nieco nieprzytomnie bierze dwa kubki w rękę i jest odrobinę zaskoczony faktem, że Draco siedzi sobie na jego stole, niczym grzeczny chłopiec i ładnie go prosi o picie. Z drugiej strony, wcale nie zapytał się czy może w ogóle usiąść.

\- Czy Pansy nie mówiła przypadkiem, że nie pijesz? - pyta, grzebiąc w pudełku z herbatami.

\- Nie. - odpowiada Draco. - Nie piję już dużo. Czasem po prostu miło jest wypić trochę i nie myśleć o tym wszystkim.

\- A normalnie myślisz o tym? - pyta, wpatrując się w płomienie pod czajnikiem.

\- Oczywiście. - odpowiada natychmiast Malfoy. - Potrzeba naprawdę wiele wysiłku, by być tak perfekcyjnym jak ja. - przerywa na moment i krzyżuje nogi, spoglądając w okno. - Nie chcę robić niczego złego.

Harry patrzy na niego ale z jego ust nie wydobywają się żadne słowa.

\- Nie w żaden dziwny sposób. Wiem, że ludzie się mnie boją. Że widzą we mnie potwora. - kontynuuje Draco.

\- Nie jesteś potworem. - odpowiada Harry, mając nadzieję, że mężczyzna na niego zerknie. Zamiast tego ten bawi się, chociaż uważnie wszystkiego słucha.

\- Niekoniecznie tak wielkim. – precyzuje blondyn. - Decyzje zostały podjęte - niektóre przeze mnie, niektóre przez innych.

\- Przestań. - mówi stanowczo Harrym, kręcąc głową. Naprawdę chciałby, żeby jego towarzysz przestał. - Jesteś pijany.

Draco opiera się na rękach.

\- To nadal prawda. – nuci.

\- Byłeś po prostu cudowny dla mnie, gdy wszedłem po raz pierwszy do warsztatu. - kontynuuje Harry, przypominając sobie jak mężczyzna się odzywał. Brzmiał wtedy jakby bał się zakłócić tworzące się między nimi porozumienie. Wyglądał jakby nigdy nie został złamany ani pokonany. Przypomniał też sobie spojrzenie jakie rzucił Pansy, gdy powiedział jej, że już wystarczająco dużo zrobiła. Sam po jakimś czasie nie mógł się od niego trzymać z daleka.

\- Uratowałeś mnie i moją matkę od Azkabanu. - komentuje prymitywnie Draco. - Nie mogłem być dla ciebie niegrzeczny.

\- To dlatego jesteś dla mnie miły? - pyta przestraszony, chociaż w głębi serca wie, że stało za tym coś więcej. Albo taką ma właśnie nadzieję. Mimo to, ta straszna myśl wwierca się w jego głowę, przenikając go chłodem aż do kości. To tylko napędza mu jeszcze więcej strachu.

\- Harry. - stwierdza miękko Draco. - Choć raz postaraj się nie być takim kompletnym idiotą.

Brunet ma wrażenie, że blondyn jest w stanie go teraz przejrzeć całego.

W oczach Malfoya Harry dostrzega dziwny błysk, po czym blondyn wyciąga ku niemu rękę, przekrzywiając jednocześnie głowę w bok. Gryfon przez moment się waha, po czym bierze tę dłoń i pozwala mu przyciągnąć się bliżej siebie. Teraz może czuć jego zapach - wino i wodę kolońską - przez co kręci mu się w głowie.

Niemal pyta, co właściwie Draco robi ale ta myśl ucieka mu po chwili. Malfoy kładzie mu dłoń na ramieniu i przyciąga go jeszcze bliżej, rozkładając nieco nogi, w taki sposób, że Harry znajduje się między nimi, opierając się poniekąd o blat.

\- Za bardzo się martwisz. - mówi blondyn, pochylając się tak, że ich czoła się teraz stykają a Harry nie może się zmusić do oderwania od tego kawałka skóry. Draco wpatruje się w niego dziwnym spojrzeniem i teraz wydaje mu się, że nic więcej się nie liczy.

\- Wiem. - odpowiada, mocniej ściskając dłoń mężczyzny a drugą trzymając się krawędzi stołu.

Zamyka oczy i pozwala się tak trzymać. Wolna dłoń czarodzieja zbliża się do jego szyi i przyciąga go do pocałunku. Wargi blondyna są delikatniejsze niż myślał, że będą i smakują niczym wino. Harry pozwala sobie pomyśleć, że może rzeczywiście fantazjował o sposobie w jaki będzie to wyglądać. Przelotnie zerka na wargi mężczyzny i zastanawia się jak on to odbiera.

W mieszkaniu panuje cisza przerywana jedynie ich oddechami i cichymi odgłosami delikatnych pocałunków. Nie mogą już dłużej udawać. Obydwaj wiedzą, że świadomość tego faktu jest zła sama w sobie i że zrujnuje to, co już jest pomiędzy nimi. Blondyn trzyma go odrobinę za mocno, zupełnie jakby bał się, że mu ucieknie ale to tylko potęguje jego poczucie bezpieczeństwa.

Harry zastanawia się też czy Draco będzie później udawał, że nie pamięta, że to on rozpoczął te pieszczoty. Brunet jest trzeźwiejszy, więc z zamkniętym oczami czeka, aż drugi mężczyzna wykona kolejny krok.

Gdzieś za nimi rozlega się gwizd czajnika i Harry cofa się lekko, cały zarumieniony. Draco nie pozwala mu odejść, trzymając go mocno i przyciągając z powrotem. Jego usta są na wpół otwarte, dłonie zaś lekko wilgotne.

Jest piękny, cudownie piękny. Od tygodni to wiedział ale do tej pory nie potrafił tego nazwać. Draco nie mówi ani słowa, po prostu patrzy na niego a dźwięk gwizdka wciąż rozchodzi się po kuchni. Mężczyzna wygląda na zmęczonego i przestraszonego. Widać w nim także coś zwycięskiego, jakby dostał to, czego chciał.

Och, jaki jest stracony.

\- Myślę... - chrząka Harry, próbując wrócić do rzeczywistości. - Myślę, że się w tobie podkochuję.

Draco rozluźnia uścisk i uśmiecha się delikatnie.

\- Idź po czajnik.

Harry robi to i niemal natychmiast tęskni za ciepłem ciała drugiego mężczyzny. Wyłącza palnik i zalewa wodą dwa kubki. Jeden podaje Draco i razem obserwują lodówkę, czekając aż herbata się ochłodzi.

Czuje się skoncentrowany, spokojny ale wie, że nie potrwa to długo. Do jego nozdrzy dobiega jakiś kwiatowy zapach. Azalie? **(3)** A może to goździki? **(4)** Nie jest tego do końca pewien. Stara się więc skupić na płytkach podłogowych.

Świadomość, że pocałował Draco i świat się nie zawalił, jest bardzo pokrzepiająca.

Malfoy schodzi ze stołu chwilę później. Ich kubki są już puste i panuje między nimi cisza. Mężczyzna wkłada kubek do zlewu i przesuwa ręką po ramieniu Harry'ego, wychodząc z kuchni bez najmniejszego słowa. Harry myje naczynia, czując się dziwnie śpiąco i bardzo "domowo".

Po wykonaniu wszystkich obowiązków wychodzi z kuchni i zaczyna szukać Draco. Znajduje go zwiniętego na swoim łóżku, ledwo co zakrytego. Zastanawia się czy blondyn naprawdę ma zamiar spać w ubraniu. Zdejmując jedynie buty, prawie kładzie się obok niego. Koniec końców postanawia jednak spać na kanapie, więc kradnie mu jeden z koców.

Kładąc się, niemal żałuje, że obok niego nie ma ciepłego ciała, wokół którego mógłby owinąć ręce i miękkich włosów, w które mógłby zagłębić swoją twarz.

To nie było jednak jego miejsce a Draco był zbyt pijany.

Wkrótce zasypia. Samotnie.

***

Gdy się budzi, widzi przed sobą Rona.

\- Miło cię widzieć, słoneczko.

Harry podnosi szybko głowę, uświadamiając sobie, że przez ostatnią noc kompletnie zapomniał o nastawieniu alarmu.

\- Jak się tutaj dostałeś?

\- Miałeś otwarte drzwi. - odpowiada Ron, na co Harry wzdryga się na myśl, że Draco wciąż najprawdopodobniej śpi w jego łóżku i że jest teraz niebezpiecznie blisko ujawnienia wszystkich swoich tajemnic ostatnich kilku tygodni.

\- Która godzina? - pyta niskim głosem. W głębi duszy ma wielką nadzieję, że Draco wyszedł wczesnym rankiem i że tak naprawdę on i Ron są jedynymi osobami w tym mieszkaniu. Dzięki temu wszystko będzie w porządku.

\- Dziesiąta trzydzieści. Czas na brunch. - odpowiada Ron, zdecydowanie za głośno jak na ten poranek.

\- Dobra, poczekaj w kuchni. Ubiorę się. - mówi, zrzucając koce i zbierając z podłogi ubrania leżące na podłodze. Do swojego pokoju wchodzi już tylko w bokserkach. Ron patrzy za nim ponurym wzrokiem.

W pokoju jest spokojnie i słonecznie. Draco ma na sobie jedną z jego koszul. Harry jest pewien, że prześcieradło jest w połowie naciągnięte na jego klatkę piersiową. Jego włosy są potargane ale wciąż jest piękny. Brunet ma wrażenie, że nie powinien go w ogóle budzić. Niemal ma też nadzieję, że blondyn zapomni o pocałunkach lub nie będą one dla niego tak dużym obciążeniem. Myli się jednak. Wczorajsze słowa wciąż ciążą mu niemiłosiernie w piersi.

Siada na skraju łóżka i przeczesuje dłonią zmięte włosy.

\- Obudź się, Draco. Obudź się.

Draco nie porusza się, więc Harry lekko go trąca. W końcu mężczyzna otwiera oczy.

\- Co? - mruczy.

Harry potrząsa nim mocniej i cofa rękę, obawiając się tej ciepłoty tego ciała.

\- Ron jest tutaj. Muszę już wyjść a ty musisz być cicho. Nie wychodź, dopóki nie usłyszysz zamykanych drzwi.

\- Och. - odpowiada tylko Draco, odsuwając się od Harry'ego, przewracając się na bok i naciągając sobie bardziej koc na ramiona.

Sfrustrowany już Harry wypuszcza z siebie dłuższy oddech.

\- Dlaczego masz moją koszulę? - szepcze.

\- Obudziłem się w nocy i zwymiotowałem. Musiałem się przebrać. - odpowiada Draco z widoczną irytacją. - Nie zostawiłeś mi nawet szklanki wody.

Harry mruga zaskoczony.

\- To ty zasnąłeś w moim łóżku, dziękuję ci bardzo. - mruczy w odpowiedzi.

\- Nie obudziłeś mnie ani nawet nie szturchnąłeś. - odpowiada Draco rzucając mu rozgniewane spojrzenie. - I tak ta koszula wygląda na mnie lepiej.

\- Jesteś o wiele trudniejszy w obyciu, gdy jesteś trzeźwy. Niemal o tym zapomniałem. - komentuje Harry, po czym wstaje, by się ubrać. Odmawia spojrzenia na drugiego mężczyznę. Ten chyba zachowuje się tak samo. Nagle do jego uszu dochodzą kroki Rona, więc szybko próbuje się wcisnąć w zbyt obcisłe spodnie i znaleźć czystą koszulę razem z dwoma pasującymi do siebie skarpetkami.

\- Baw się dobrze na swojej nieudanej, małej randce. - mówi chłodno Draco, sięgając w dół, żeby podnieść z ziemi kołdrę.

\- W pełni zamierzam. - odpowiada z taką samą ilością jadu, zamykając za sobą drzwi z niepotrzebną siłą. Ten odgłos okazuje się być niesamowicie głośny.

Ron unosi brwi, gdy już wiązał buty.

\- Kiedy zacząłeś rozmawiać sam ze sobą?

\- Najwidoczniej dzisiaj rano. - odpowiada Harry z grymasem. - Przepraszam, zasnąłem na kanapie. Jestem nieco zrzędliwy.

\- No widzę właśnie. - zgadza się z nim Ron z uśmiechem. - Zjemy jajecznicę. Nic nie może się wydawać złe po dobrej jajecznicy.

Harry uśmiecha się ze smutkiem i wychodzi na chłodny dwór. Jego głowy nie zaprząta już chłopak w jego łóżku.

***

Po naprawdę rozkosznym brunchu okazało się, że hipoteza Rona była prawdziwa.

Harry robi potem zakupy, próbując odłożyć wszystkie myśli na bok i kieruje się do swojego mieszkania. Ma wielką nadzieję, że Draco tam nie będzie, po tym jak na niego naskoczył. Nie ma mowy, żeby wciąż tam był.

Biodrem otwiera drzwi i rzuca zakupy na podłogę. Dopiero gdy odsapnął i dotknął kartonu mleka, uświadomił sobie, że słyszy dźwięki telewizora dobiegające z salonu.

\- Halo? – woła, chowając mleko do lodówki i zaglądając do pokoju obok. Draco siedzi na kanapie z kubkiem herbaty w dłoniach, ogląda „Antyki Roadshow". Ma na sobie spodnie od piżamy Harry'ego, które ledwo co zakrywają mu kostki.

Mężczyzna upił łyk, po czym zwrócił się do niego z widoczną dezaprobatą.

\- Coś długo zajął ci powrót.

\- Myślałem, że sobie pójdziesz. - odpowiada Harry i wzdryga się słysząc jak okropnie to zabrzmiało. Zupełny brak taktu.

\- Jak na kogoś, kto bardzo chciał być w moich łaskach, teraz za bardzo naciskasz, bym sobie poszedł. - zauważył Draco, wyglądając na absolutnie niezadowolonego. Swoją uwagę kieruje na program telewizyjny, marszcząc brwi na widok aktualnie wycenianego dywanu. – Zbyt to przeceniają. We Dworze mieliśmy taki jeden w salonie i kupiliśmy go za połowę tej ceny. – mężczyzna wydaje się być bardzo bojowniczo nastawiony i gdyby nie przebywał w legowisku Harry'ego, ten pomyślałby, że jest naprawdę na niego wściekły.

Wzdycha tylko głośno.

\- Pijesz moją herbatę?

\- No cóż, nie miałem swojej, prawda? - odpowiada Draco a Harry siada obok niego, zamiast się kłócić. - Jak ci minął brunch?

Draco zdecydowanie robił sobie żarty z jego spotkania z Ronem ale Harry stwierdził, że nie będzie mu tego wyrzucał.

\- Jajecznica była najlepsza. – odpowiada, wybierając takie tłumaczenie. W międzyczasie na ekranie jakaś starsza kobieta opowiadała aktualnie o starej rodzinnej pamiątce, która dla Harry'ego wyglądała jak stos gównianych talerzy.

\- Pięć do sześciu tysięcy funtów. – mówi Draco, po czym skupia się na brunecie. – To prawda.

\- Oglądałeś „Antyki Roadshow" cały ranek? - pyta, czując, że to jedna z najdziwaczniejszych rzeczy, jaka kiedykolwiek mu się przytrafiła.

\- Tak. - odpowiada Draco, przyciągając do siebie i zwijając się w kłębek na brzegu kanapy.

\- Potrzebujesz koca? - pyta i wstaje w kierunku szafy, bo blondyn wzrusza jedynie ramionami.

Harry ponownie siada i okrywa ich razem kocem, choć akceptację tej narzuty widzi tylko w spokojnej twarzy Malfoya. Tylko to pokazuje, że zależy mu na jego obecności.

Talerze zostają wycenione na cztery tysiące, na co Draco marszczy brwi. Mimo to, wciąż był bliżej z ceną niż Harry, jakby obstawiał.

Blondyn zgaduje jeszcze trzy przedmioty i dobrze wycenia dwa z nich. Gryfon stara się na niego nie patrzeć.

W końcu, gdy przychodzi czas na reklamę, odzywa się.

\- Jesteś na mnie zły?

Draco zaciska wargi i prycha.

\- Cóż, nie byłeś dla mnie wcześniej zbyt miły, prawda?

\- Ron był w kuchni, co miałem niby zrobić? - pyta z irytacją, czując się nieco winnym, że na niego wtedy warknął. Uważa też, że zdecydowanie miało wiele wspólnego ze wspomnieniem cudownego pocałunku. Zbyt mu się wwiercił w głowę. Będą musieli kiedyś poruszyć ten temat ale teraz by to brzmiało o wiele bardziej przerażająco niż przy innej okazji. Wprost mu powiedział, że się w nim podkochuje, zupełnie jakby był pierwszakiem w Dzień Świętego Walentego. Najgorsze jest to uczucie, rzeczywiście było prawdziwe.

\- Wstydzisz się mnie? - pyta cicho zirytowany Draco.

\- Chciałeś rozmawiać z Ronem Weasleyem w samych bokserkach i mojej koszuli? - odparowuje, czując ciepło rozchodzące się po twarzy. Oboje doskonale wiedzą, jak mogłaby się skończyć taka rozmowa.

\- Nieszczególnie. - przyznaje Draco. - Myślałem tylko, że po tym jak mnie pocałujesz, nie zapomnisz o odrobinie uprzejmości i manierach.

\- Nie wiem jakich dokładnie manier ode mnie wymagasz, Panie Doskonały. – wyrzuca z siebie, po czym zdaje sobie sprawę, że reklama się skończyła i na ekran wracają „Antyki Roadshow". Dlaczego w ogóle Draco to ogląda? Dlaczego tańczy do melodii ABBY, gdy nikt nie patrzy? Dlaczego? - Poza tym, to ty mnie pocałowałeś!

\- Tylko dlatego, że wyraźnie tego chciałeś. - mruczy Draco a Harry dostrzega na jego policzkach różowy rumieniec.

\- Och, proszę cię. - odpowiada Harry, szarpiąc nieco koc, chcąc być nieco małostkowym. - Wmawiaj to sobie.

\- I dlatego, że powiedziałeś mi, że się we mnie podkochujesz. - mówi Draco, rzucając mu dłuższe spojrzenie z drugiej strony kanapy.

Brunet czuje jak płonie mu twarz. Gorączkowo szuka wymówki – czegokolwiek, byleby tylko się wyłgać.

\- Byłem pijany.

\- Ledwo co.

\- Liczy się.

\- No jasne. – Draco krzyżuje ręce, patrząc uważnie na telewizor. – Trzysta funtów.

Kilka minut później, omawiany koc jest wyceniany na dziesięć tysięcy i blondyn milknie.

\- Nie wiem dlaczego tak powiedziałem. - w końcu mówi cicho Harry. - Samo jakoś wyszło.

Mięśnie w szczęce Draco podskakują i mężczyzna zbyt długo milczy. To niepokojące.

\- Więc nie to miałeś na myśli. - podsumowuje napiętym głosem.

\- Nie wiem. – tłumaczy nieporadnie. - Kiedy to powiedziałem... Sam nie wiem. Chyba zgadywałem. - duka, mając cały splątany język. To uczucie wyznane głośno i wyraźnie sprawia, że to wszystko nabiera prawdziwego sensu oraz rodzi się nowe problemy, z którymi ostatecznie należy przejść do światła dziennego. Nie potrafi sobie z nimi poradzić.

\- A co myślisz teraz? - pyta Draco, pozostając niemal nieruchomo. Wygląda jakby bał się ruszyć i wyrwać bruneta z tematu, do którego wreszcie dotarli.

\- Nie wiem. - odpowiada Harry. - Nie lubię facetów. Naprawdę.

Draco wzdycha, przeczesuje włosy i patrzy na telewizję, udając że poświęca jej teraz uwagę.

\- Okej.

\- A może chodzi tylko o ciebie. – mówi Harry a potem wzdryga się. - Naprawdę nie wiem. Tylko ty mnie interesujesz chyba. Nie wiem…

\- Podczas, gdy ja próbuję wierzyć, że mam nadzwyczajną moc mogącą zamienić hetero faceta w homo, ty brzmisz jakbyś szukał wymówek. - komentuje cicho Draco.

Harry czuje się absurdalnie i ma wrażenie, że zaraz będzie płakać. Do tej pory nie rozmyślał nad tym jakoś szczególnie. Bycie jednak biseksualnym zaczęło nabierać teraz sensu, choć bardzo chce, żeby nie miało.

\- Naprawdę nie wiem, co czuję.

Draco kręci głową.

\- Tak bardzo chciałbym, żebyśmy nie prowadzili tej głupiej rozmowy.

\- Przepraszam. - odpowiada Harry.

\- Żałuję, że cię pocałowałem. - mówi Draco, bardziej do siebie niż do niego. Brunet czuje niewyobrażalny ból ale udaje, że nie czuje nic. - Nie muszę być twoim eksperymentem w tym całym gównie, które zrobiliśmy.

\- Nie byłbyś eksperymentem. - odpowiada natychmiast, tylko w połowie rozumiejąc co proponuje. Jeśli nie byłby eksperymentem to by znaczyło, że traktowałby go na poważnie. Zaprzecza w tym momencie sam sobie.

Draco po dłuższej chwili odwraca się a Harry patrzy na niego wyzywająco. Uczucia nie znikają, tylko wwiercają mu się w głowę. Ma ochotę położyć na tym mężczyźnie ręce ale nie powinno mieć sensu. A jednak ma.

\- Wolałbym nie zostać zraniony. - mówi blondyn, wyglądając jakby na siłę wyrzucał z siebie te słowa. - Nie jestem zainteresowanym pragnieniem cię bardziej niż ty mnie. Nie zrobię sobie tego.

\- Draco... - zaczyna Harry.

\- Jakie są twoje uczucia wobec mnie? - ucina mu ostro Malfoy. Mężczyzna sprawia wrażenie chłodnego ale brunet wie, że pod spodem kryje swoją wrażliwość. Harry wie, że jeśli teraz nie powie mu, że go naprawdę lubi, już nigdy nie będzie mógł tego zrobić. Draco lubi go i przez myśl przebiega mu pytanie „jak długo?". Nie ma zielonego pojęcia jak mógł wcześniej tego nie zauważyć.

\- Nie wiem. - mówi szczerze, wiedząc, że nie są to wystarczająco dobre słowa. Czuje to samo przerażenie, jak wtedy gdy po raz pierwszy rozmawiał z Cho. Przez moment przez głowę przebiega mu myśl, że nie powinien w ogóle wdawać się w żadne związki, skoro ma ochotę wydłubać sobie oczy na myśląc o głoszeniu swoich uczuć. Bierze głęboki wdech, uświadamiając sobie, że Draco nie przeklina go i nie, co gorsza, odchodzi. - Cóż, wiem trochę... – przeciera oczy, czując jak w jego polu widzenia pojawiają się czarne plamki. Marzy o nagłym znalezieniu wszystkich odpowiednich słów. W ustach czuje suchość, gdy krzyżuje spojrzenie z blondynem. Dopiero wtedy spływa na niego olśnienie. - Sprawiasz, że czuję się przy tobie bezpiecznie i czuję, że mnie rozumiesz tak jak ja rozumiem ciebie o wiele lepiej niż inni ludzie. Czuję, że jestem z tobą głęboko związany ale nie wiem czy to romantyczne połączenie czy po prostu chcę, żebyś był blisko mnie, ale lubię to. Bardzo. To miałem na myśli, gdy powiedziałem, że się w tobie podkochuję. To głupie ale tak się właśnie czuję.

\- Nie musimy robić żadnych fizycznych rzeczy, jeśli to dla ciebie takie dziwne. - mówi powoli Draco. - Nie wymagam tego od ciebie, chcę po prostu... – kaszle, co brzmi nienaturalnie w tym momencie. - Też chciałbym być blisko ciebie. Kiedy wrzeszczałeś na mnie dzisiaj rano, niemal wyszedłem, ale nie potem uświadomiłem sobie, że nie chcę tego. Tutaj jest tak spokojnie. To miejsce przesiąka wręcz tobą. Tu jest mi dobrze.

\- Możesz tutaj zostać tak długo, jak chcesz. - odpowiada szybko Harry, nerwowo skubiąc krawędź koca. Nie wie co ma teraz począć ze swoimi palcami, więc daje im takie zajęcie. Wie też, że jego policzki są czerwone.

Malfoy powoli kiwa głową, ledwo podnosząc na niego wzrok. Harry odwraca się ku telewizorowi, na ekranie którego prezenter przedstawia stary, grawerowany stół.

\- Osiem tysięcy. – zgaduje.

\- Trzy tysiące. – komentuje Draco kilka sekund później.

Kiedy stół zostaje wyceniony na cztery tysiące, blondyn uśmiecha się zwycięsko a Harry myśli, że musi się w tym podszkolić. Praktyka mu się przyda. W milczeniu przez moment oglądają telewizję przez kilka minut, po czym Draco przysuwa się bliżej i opiera się sztywno o niego. Brunet obejmuje go ramieniem i czuje, jak mężczyzna powoli się rozluźnia. W końcu napięcie znika całkowicie. Ich ciała przylegają do siebie. Siedzą tak długo pozwalając, by popołudnie stało się wieczorem.

***

Draco idzie do pracy w jednej z koszul Harry'ego i w spodniach, które miał wcześniej na sobie. Jego włosy pachną szamponem bruneta.

Hermiona jest obecnie zajęta ale Luna jest w domu. Spotykają się w paczkarni, głównie dlatego, że potrzebuje poczuć się jak dawniej.

\- Cudownie cię widzieć, Harry. – mówi kobieta, witając go buziakiem w policzek i mocnym uściskiem. Pachnie ziołami i czuć od niej ciepło. Na nasadzie jej nosa widać piegi. - Co się stało?

Harry mruży oczy i zastanawia się, ile przyjaciółka już wie. Dysponowanie niesamowitą ilością informacji zawsze było jej specjalnością i do tej pory nie było to aż tak niepokojące.

\- Tak szczerze, to trochę głupie.

Luna kręci głową a jeden farbowany czerwonawy kosmyk włosów wysuwa się z jej koka i opada na jej delikatną twarz.

\- Z łatwością mogę powiedzieć, że coś się dzieje. Twoja aura jest dzisiaj nadzwyczajnie zabawna.

Harry spuszcza wzrok w dół, obserwując swoje nogi. Ma wrażenie, że zaraz spłynie na niego jakieś różnokolorowe światło ale nic takiego nie następuje. To wcale nie jest takie zaskakujące.

\- Tak, ostatnio w ogóle było dziwnie. - mruczy. Zadzwonił do Luny wcześniej, żeby ponarzekać jej na swoje życie ale rozmawiać przez telefon a na żywo to dwie różne sprawy. Otwarte mówienie o tym sprawia, że słowa brzmią irracjonalnie, śmiesznie a on sam czuje się jak jakiś zagubiony nastolatek.

\- To prawda. – zgadza się z nim Luna, spokojnie odrywając kawałek pączka. W uchu ma dzisiaj jeden marchewkowy kolczyk, który odchyla się, gdy kobieta rusza głową. Pozostałe marchewkowe ozdoby błyszczą w świetle. - Ostatnio było naprawdę dużo aktywności słonecznej. Jest ona często zwiastunem dużych zmian w naszym normatywnym zachowaniu.

\- To ma sens. – odpowiada, nawet jeśli nigdy nie sięga do tego typu naukowej literatury. Kobieta niekoniecznie musi być jednak w błędzie.

\- Badałam trochę wpływ energii słonecznej na społeczeństwo. Istnieje wyraźne powiązanie pomiędzy pojawianiem się zorzy polarnej a najróżniejszymi zmianami. To niesłychanie interesujące. – tłumaczy mu. Jej ton głosu zabrzmiał nieco autorytarnie i Harry mimowolnie czuje odrobinę dumy z jej zaangażowania w te absurdy.

\- To niesamowite, Luna. – odpowiada, na co kobieta uśmiecha się jakby już odgadła o co mu chodzi. Po chwili zaczyna mu opowiadać, że nie może dowieść jednak swojego odkrycia bez głębszego zbadania przyczynowości tego zjawiska oraz bliższemu przyjrzeniu się uwarunkowaniom zewnętrznym. Harry nie może powstrzymać myśli, że jego przyjaciółka jest genialna.

\- A teraz powiedz mi o sobie. – mówi w końcu Krukonka, sadowiąc się wygodniej na krześle, mając przed sobą ostatni kawałek pączka. – Twoja wiadomość wyglądała na pilną.

Harry marszczy brwi i przeczesuje nerwowo włosy, robiąc w nich jeszcze większy bałagan.

\- Zaangażowałem się z kimś. To istna katastrofa.

Luna śmieje się głośno i przymyka oczy.

\- Nie jestem pewna czy z tobą może być w ogóle inaczej.

\- Moje osiągnięcia nie są aż tak złe. – protestuje, choć wie, że w rzeczywistości kobieta ma całkowitą rację.

\- Och, kochanie, proszę. - Luna uśmiecha się, kręcąc głową w znajomy sposób. - Kto jest tą nieszczęśliwą osobą?

\- To właśnie część tej katastrofy. - odpowiada Harry a potem szybko się poprawia. - Większością katastrofy, tak właściwie.

\- Rozumiem. - odpowiada Luna. - Może mi najpierw powiesz co się stało a dopiero potem kim jest ta osoba?

Ulga, której doświadcza brunet jest wręcz niewyobrażalna. To żenujące.

\- Nie do końca wiem jak to się stało ale spotkaliśmy się przez przypadek i nie mogłem przestać widywać tej osoby. - zaczyna Harry. Wie, że brzmi to zagmatwanie ale wypowiedzenie głośno ciążących mu na sercu słów sprawia, że czuje się nieco lepiej. - Nie wydawało mi się to aż takie dziwne. A potem oboje się upiliśmy i zostałem pocałowany. W zamian wyznałem tej osobie swoje uczucia. – wierci się niespokojnie, przekopując pamięć w poszukiwaniu tego konkretnego wspomnienia. – Wydaje mi się, że powiedziałem dokładnie „Myślę, że się w tobie podkochuję".

Luna patrzy na niego empatycznie. Mimo to wciąż jest niepewny, jak kobieta zareaguje, gdy pozna tożsamość tego tajemniczego kochanka.

\- A czy tamta osoba czuje to samo?

\- Czy czuje się przerażona i pełna sprzeczności? – wyrzuca z siebie, po czym szybko się poprawia. – Przepraszam. Tak sądzę. Rozmawialiśmy nieco o tym.

\- Cóż, to dobrze. - odpowiada Luna. - Komunikacja jest niezbędna w każdym związku. Być może dlatego właśnie wcześniej miałeś tyle kłopotów.

\- Dziękuję ci, Luna. Zawsze bardzo doceniam twoją szczerość. - odpowiada sarkastycznie Harry. Teraz czuje się zirytowany.

Kobieta uśmiecha się jednak do niego pogodnie.

\- Jestem tego pewna. - komentuje. - A częścią tego problemu jest fakt, że ta osoba nie interesuje cię tak jak do tej pory?

Harry momentalnie łyka kawałek pączka i nieruchomieje na całe dwadzieścia sekund zanim upewni się, że nie udławi się i nie umrze.

\- Dlaczego tak to ujęłaś?

\- Zaimki są neutralne w stosunku do obu płci. - wyjaśnia Luna. – Dbałeś o to, żeby nie używać tych skonkretyzowanych od momentu, w którym zacząłeś mówić o swoim romantycznym zainteresowaniu. Ani razu nie użyłeś słowa „ona" lub „on".

\- Och. – duka ze świadomością, że jest niewiarygodnie czerwony, próbując znowu zjeść kawałek pączka. – No właśnie. To cześć problemu.

Luna uśmiecha się, wyglądając na bardzo z siebie zadowoloną.

\- Więc kto to jest?

\- Nie możesz mnie wyśmiać. - mówi Harry z twardym postanowieniem, że jeśli przyjaciółka się zaśmieje choć raz, resztę życia spędzi w lesie, będąc pustelnikiem. Niby ma doświadczenie kempingowe. Prawdopodobnie byłby w stanie to zrobić.

\- Nie będę się z ciebie śmiała. Wiem, jak trudny jest temat seksualności. – stwierdza poważnie. Harry przypomina sobie moment, w którym wyznała po raz pierwszy, że nie szuka romantycznie zaangażowanego partnera. Potem dodała, że raczej nigdy nie będzie go szukać.

\- Nie chodzi tylko o to. - odpowiada, ponieważ ta sympatia do mężczyzny najprawdopodobniej nie byłaby końcem świata ale Draco jest kimś więcej niż zwyczajnym facetem. - Znasz go.

Kobieta podskakuje na krześle i opiera podbródek na dłoni.

\- Zagrajmy w dwadzieścia pytań, tak maksymalnie. Będzie łatwiej.

\- Okej. – zgadza się, bo naprawdę nie sądzi, że mógłby w takim kontekście wymienić imię swojego chłopaka bez pochorowania się. Nie jest tak wielkim idiotą, żeby myśleć, że to wypali i nikt nie będzie miał z tym problemu.

\- Czy chodził z nami do szkoły? - zaczyna Luna, badając jego reakcje. Jej niebieskie oczy są przerażająco przeszywające.

\- Tak. - odpowiada, zaniepokojony tak szybkim zawężeniem pola manewru.

Kobieta powoli kiwa głową, przetwarzając zebraną informację. Harry wie, że nigdy nie była doceniana z powodu swojej inteligencji – wszyscy lekceważyli ją przez wzgląd na jej barwność i pozorną lekkoduszność.

\- Czy był Gryfonem?

\- Nie.

\- Och. - komentuje cicho. – No, oczywiście.

\- Czuję się jak jakiś idiota. Naprawdę nie wiem jak to się stało. - mamrocze Harry, ukrywając twarz w dłoniach. - To kompletna katastrofa. My jesteśmy katastrofą.

\- Myślę, że jesteście dla siebie idealni. – pociesza go Luna. – Lew i Bliźnięta to bardzo interesująca kombinacja. Jesteście bardzo dobrze zbalansowani.

\- Wierzę ci na słowo. - mówi zdezorientowany brakiem przewidywanej eksplozji. - Myślałem, że będziesz próbowała mnie jakoś z tego wyplątać lub przekonywać mnie, że dokonuję złego wyboru.

Luna kręci głową, wyglądając na niego zamyśloną.

\- Kiedy w czasie wojny byłam przetrzymywana we Dworze Malfoyów, otrzymałam kilka małych paczuszek. Skrzaty domowe przynosiły je owinięte w niewielkie chusteczki. W środku były cukierki lub ciasteczka. Myślę, że parę razy otrzymałam też kwiaty. Nie wiem czy to był Draco ale już po wojnie wysłałam mu sowę z prośbą o podziękowanie temu tajemniczemu przyjacielowi. Odesłał mi odpowiedź z bardzo uprzejmymi przeprosinami i kilkoma takimi właśnie cukierkami, owiniętymi w dokładnie takie same chusteczki. To było bardzo miłe.

\- Jakiego rodzaju to były kwiaty? - pyta, czując jak gardło mu się zaciska.

\- Czerwone geranium. Takie sadziła kiedyś moja mama. - uśmiecha się Luna. – Niejednokrotnie zastanawiałam się w jaki sposób się o tym dowiedział.

Harry potrząsa głową i wyciąga telefon komórkowy.

\- To język kwiatów.

\- Słucham?

\- Kwiatowy kod, jak wolisz. Opowiadał mi trochę o tym. Każdy kwiat ma ukryte znaczenie. – tłumaczy wpatrując się intensywnie w wyświetlacz. Przewija do momentu, w którym dochodzi do litery „G". – Komfort. To właśnie znaczy geranium **(5)**.

Luna nieruchomieje.

\- Nigdy bym na to nie wpadła.

\- Wiem. – odpowiada.

Luna stuka stopą o podłogę, przyglądając mu się uważnie.

\- Czy on cię uszczęśliwia?

Harry wraca wspomnieniami do tamtej pamiętnej imprezy, na której Draco uśmiechał się do wszystkich, był taki zaczepny. Myśli ile zajęło mu zrozumienie, że mężczyzna tak żartuje, bo chowa się za swoją tarczą. Nosi ją jak odzież wierzchnią. Jego prawdziwe poczucie humoru nie jest takie roześmiane – Draco bawi się po cichu i tańczy, gdy inni nie patrzą. Harry nieraz zastanawiał się czy gdyby ładnie go poprosił, ten pozwoliłby mu na potańczenie obok niego, _razem_ z nim.

\- Tak.

\- W takim razie nie rozumiem dlaczego uważasz, że to co myślą inni, jest takie istotne. – komentuje Luna, wzruszając lekko ramionami i naciągając bardziej na kolana wyszukane niebieskie szaty. – Chociaż, tak między nami, w sumie już od dawna obaj zużywacie energię na robienie czegoś pozytywnego.

\- Energię? – pyta Harry, unosząc brwi.

\- Wiesz dokładnie o czym mówię. – odpowiada Luna, posyłając mu uspokajający uśmiech.

Och tak, doskonale wie.

***

Podczas prezentacji zaklęć samoobronnych, Harry otrzymuje od Draco smsa "Czy chciałbyś odzyskać swoją koszulę?". Nie pamięta w ogóle, żeby dawał mu swój numer ale wiadomość przyszła od dodanego do jego kontaktów „Draco", razem ze smoczą emotką, zielonym sercem i dwoma zielonymi jabłkami przy nazwie. Całe szczęście, że demonstracja dobiegała już końca, bo inaczej nie umiałby się dalej na niej skoncentrować.

Od czasu pocałunku nie odzywali się do siebie. Harry przyjął to milczenie ze zrozumieniem, starając się nie wparować do warsztatu przy pierwszej lepszej okazji. To właśnie była jego myśl. Jest więc zaskoczony, że to Draco skontaktował się pierwszy i to zaledwie tydzień później. Wydawało mu się, że blondyn będzie chciał zgrywać tego „fajnego" bardziej niż on sam. Harry'emu wydaje się też, że Draco nie analizuje tak szczegółowo każdej zaistniałej interakcji między nimi. Lub też jest lepszy w ukrywaniu się niż Harry. To też jest całkiem prawdopodobne.

Odpisał mu "Z przyjemnością. Wpadnij do mnie." i niemal natychmiast pożałował swojej gotowości. Nie chce, żeby Draco pomyślał, że jest zrozpaczony, nawet jeśli w rzeczywistości wcale tak nie jest. Chęć zobaczenia drugiego mężczyzny jest wręcz przerażająca – jego początkowe „raz w tygodniu" zmieniło się na „jak najszybciej".

Gdy dostaje wiadomość zwrotną potwierdzającą spotkanie, pędzi biegiem do domu. Chce posprzątać przed jego przyjściem. Wie, że to podchodzi już po jakąś obsesję. Z ostrożnością nawet sprząta porozwalane na kanapie gazety. Co prawda, Draco widział już jego mieszkanie ale teraz ważne są nawet i takie drobne szczegóły. A potem uświadamia sobie, że sterczy przed lustrem próbując w jakiś sposób zapanować nad swoimi głupimi włosami, chociaż doskonale wie, że jest to przegrana wojna.

Kiedy dzwoni dzwonek, stara się nie panikować i przejść z tym wszystkim do porządku dziennego. To tylko Draco - trzeźwy Draco. Ten sam mężczyzna, który wtulał się w niego przez cztery odcinki „Antyków Roadshow" i pocałował go w policzek, kiedy wychodził.

Przełyka nerwowo ślinę a potem otwiera drzwi. Draco ma na sobie czysty, włochaty sweter i szmaragdowe, dopasowane spodnie, które wyglądają irytująco już na pierwszy rzut oka.

Zamiast się przywitać, blondyn mruży oczy.

\- Kombinowałeś coś z włosami? – pyta.

\- Tak. - przyznaje zawstydzony, że został złapany.

\- Lepiej wyglądasz normalnie. - odpowiada Draco, na co Harry opiera się ochocie wybicia mu zębów.

\- Och, masz na myśli bałagan i śmieszność? - pyta, rujnując zaczątki porządniejszej fryzury.

\- Odrobinę lepiej. - komentuje Draco, kładąc świeżą i wyprasowaną koszulę Harry'ego na blacie stołu i atakując włosy bruneta własnymi palcami, dopóki nie czuje się wyraźnie usatysfakcjonowany. Harry czuje zapach jego wody kolońskiej, kiedy się pochyla i czuje przemożną potrzebę pocałowania go, choć wie, że takie wprowadzenie powinno nastąpić nieco później. Opiera się więc tej chęci.

\- Szczerze mówiąc, nie powinieneś próbować tego naprawiać. – dodaje Ślizgon.

\- Dobrze wiedzieć, że moje włosy to przegrana sprawa. - odpowiada, na co Malfoy wzrusza ramionami, wyglądając na zadowolonego z siebie.

\- Nie powiedziałbym, że aż taka przegrana. - stwierdza blondyn, po czym przechyla głowę lekko w bok. - Cześć.

\- Hej. - Harry czuje, jak jego serce przyspiesza. Wspomnienia z przyciemnionej kuchni, tak cudowne i wyraźne, ponownie pojawiają się w jego głowie. Ma wrażenie, że zaraz zacznie się jąkać.

\- Tak czy inaczej, teraz możesz się już cieszyć swoją koszulą.. - mówi Draco bezceremonialnie, po czym na jego twarzy pojawia się grymas. – Jasna cholera, jestem beznadziejny. - mówi, machając w niezidentyfikowany sposób ręką i próbując prześlizgnąć się w kierunku drzwi. - Przypuszczam, że na dłużej zobaczymy się dopiero, gdy postanowisz wpaść do...

Harry szybko łapie go za ramię i wciąga z powrotem do swojego mieszkania.

\- Nie chcesz zostać trochę dłużej?

Draco uśmiecha się powoli, chętnie podchodząc bliżej Harry'ego.

\- Miałem nadzieję, że o to zapytasz. – przyznaje się.

\- Oczywiście, że tak. - mówi, wciąż ściskając przedramię Draco i prowadząc go do salonu. Dzięki temu może udawać, że trzyma go za nadgarstek dla wygody a nie z czystego pragnienia dotykania go.

\- Pansy jest niesamowicie podejrzliwa. - mówi blondyn, siadając na kanapie i narzucając sobie na nogi koc. Wygląda na bardzo zadowolonego z tego wszystkiego a Harry ma paranoiczne podejrzenia, że Malfoy cieszy się tym "sekretnym związkiem". Myśli też, że ma niewielkie problem z tym, że Draco w ogóle się nim interesuje. – Najwyraźniej próbowała odwiedzić Dwór w dniu, w którym byłem u ciebie. Dowiedziała się, że żaden ze skrzatów nie wie, gdzie jestem.

\- I myśli, że co robiłeś? – pyta przytłoczony.

\- Z pewnością coś o wiele bardziej niedorzecznego niż to. - odpowiada bezceremonialnie Draco. – Chociaż wydaje mi się, że zgarnąłbym jakieś dodatkowe punkty za bratanie się z wrogiem.

\- Dzięki Bogu. – stwierdza brunet, starając się zignorować nagły strach, że Draco spotyka się z nim tylko i wyłącznie dlatego, że kręcą go tajemnice i uznał to za zabawne. Harry też lubi różnego rodzaju sekrety i dobrą zabawę ale sądzi, że ich rozmowa znaczyła coś więcej niż tylko to. Pragnie zaangażowania, może miłości i może tak na zawsze. W sumie wszystko przed nimi, będą mieli jeszcze co robić.

Obaj milczą a Harry próbuje nie wyglądać tak oczywiście, gapiąc się na drugiego mężczyznę. Ma ochotę go pocałować, ponieważ gdy ich usta się łączą, nie ma najmniejszych wątpliwości czy Draco go pragnie.

\- Chcę cię pocałować. – mówi więc na głos, rumieniąc się. Może i faktycznie jest masochistą? Może to jest właściwe wyjaśnienie, w które wszyscy w miarę szybko uwierzą.

Draco mruga kilkakrotnie a potem na jego twarzy pojawia się łagodny uśmiech. Po chwili zbliża się do niego, sytuując się między jego nogami. Dłonią przesuwa po szczęce Harry'ego, obserwując go, jakby chciał go rozgryźć.

\- Jesteś tego pewien?

\- Bardzo, bardzo pewien. - odpowiada brunet, kładąc dłoń na biodrze Draco i przyciągając go bliżej. Wcale nie jest pewien, jest zbyt onieśmielony, by prosić go o cokolwiek innego ale wie, że ich pocałunki są po prostu wspaniałe. Gdy się całują ma wrażenie, że świat dookoła nich iskrzy, jest mu wtedy niewyobrażalnie gorąco i pragnie więcej.

Blondyn uśmiecha się i pochyla do przodu a Harry czuje bicie swojego serca nawet w uszach. Jest zbyt zdenerwowany, żeby cokolwiek zrobić, więc zamyka oczy i pozwala, by ich usta się spotkały. Wargi Draco są tak cudownie miękkie jak ostatnio, tak samo uzależniające. Równie wspaniałe są te zręczne dłonie w jego włosach.

Czuje się tak bezpiecznie. Nie wie co ma robić z rękami - chce móc dotykać tego mężczyzny, więc kieruje je na jego pleców a potem znowu sytuuje je na biodrach. Draco delikatnie wsuwa mu język w usta i wplata ręce we włosy, jakby chciał o wiele więcej.

Harry myśli, że mógłby tak trwać wiecznie. Blondyn zmienia pozycję - siedzi teraz na jego udach, potęgując ich bliskość. Potem odsuwa się na moment, żeby odgarnąć włosy z twarzy a Harry wykorzystuje to i zaczyna całować Draco po linii szczęki w dół. Gdy dochodzi do szyi ma nadzieję, że czarodziej rozumie, że to prośba o miłość. Nie pyta o pozwolenie, opinię czy dotrzymanie sekretu, tylko zasysa delikatnie jego skórę. Przerywa dopiero, gdy jest pewien, że pozostanie po tym ciemny siniak.

\- Nie oczekuj, że będę w stanie to ukryć. - mówi Draco, brzmiąc na zdyszanego i przyciskając swoje czoło do niego.

\- Bardzo dobrze. - odpowiada szorstko Harry. - Nie chcę, żebyś nawet próbował.

\- Och. – mruczy Draco, całując go w czubek nosa. - A mogę też ci zostawić jedną malinkę? Czy wolisz, żeby ludzie nie zadawali pytań? – upewnia się blondyn, na co brunet marszczy brwi. - Zrobiłem coś złego? – dopytuje zaniepokojony mężczyzna. Pieszczotliwym ruchem przeczesuje przy tym jego włosy. Jest taki delikatny, taki łagodny.

Harry uświadamia sobie, że pragnie tego wszystkiego co ich łączy.

\- Nie zrobię tego, jeśli nie chcesz. – kontynuuje blondyn. To takie złe. Draco pokazuje mu swoją miękką i opiekuńczą stronę. Chce się tylko upewnić, że wszystko jest w porządku. Brunet nie chce go stracić. W żadnym wypadku.

\- Nie chcę tajnego związku. - mówi Harry, nie mogąc mu spojrzeć w oczy. - Nie sądzę, żebym tak mógł. To nie fair.

Draco wypuszcza z siebie dłuższe westchnięcie i przymyka oczy. Brak kontaktu wzrokowego zdecydowanie ułatwia im rozmowę.

\- Jeśli cię ze mną zobaczą, nigdy nie przestaną plotkować.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie to. - odpowiada zaciekle, dotykając szczęki blondyna i opierając głowę na jego ramieniu. - Powiedziałem prawdę Lunie i nie obchodziło jej to. To co mówią inni, nie jest ważne.

\- Jesteś taki odważny. - komentuje Draco a Harry wie, że jego obawy są całkowicie bezpodstawne. Drugiemu mężczyźnie na nim zależy i nie chodzi mu o nic innego. Łatwo jednak o tym zapomina. - Sprawiasz, że to brzmi tak łatwo.

\- To jest łatwe. – mówi brunet, przyciskając swoje czoło do jego. Ten teraz już nie ma wyboru i musi mu spojrzeć w oczy. Im obydwu zależy na tym związku. - Na razie nie musimy mówić prasie ani nic w tym guście. Na początek może tylko naszym przyjaciołom.

\- Jesteś tego pewien? - pyta blondyn, obserwując go uważnie. Jego szare oczy są szeroko otwarte i widnieje w nich nuta strachu. Mimo to, Harry dostrzega w nich także nutę podziwu i przebłysk radości. Mężczyzna bardziej przylega do jego dłoni, wyglądając jakby próbował się w jakiś sposób schować, oblizując przy tym wargi. - A co jeśli to spieprzymy?

\- Nie sądzę, żebyśmy w ogóle potrafili to zrobić. - uśmiecha się, chociaż wie, że czeka ich jeszcze wiele przeszkód oraz wszystkie przeciwności losu. Nie może sobie nawet wyobrazić, żeby sam Wszechświat chciał ich rozstania. Co prawda, Draco czasem jest takim głupkiem a dowodem na to jest ciemny tatuaż na jego przedramieniu ale to teraz nie ma najmniejszego znaczenia. – Naprawdę mi na tobie zależy. Bardzo.

Draco posyła ku niemu mały uśmiech. Taki prawdziwy. W końcu.

\- W takim razie dobrze. – mówi, po czym pochyla się ku niemu i szepcze do ucha z zamkniętymi oczami. – Mi też trochę zależy.

Harry uśmiecha się, żałując że nie może już przyciągnąć go bliżej. Przez moment w pokoju słychać tylko ich ciche oddechy.

\- Tak, tak. Mi też.

Blondyn śmieje się głośniej.

\- Wszystko będzie dobrze. – dodaje Harry, zakopując twarz w ciemnym materiale swetra drugiego mężczyzny. Ten odpowiada mu pocałunkiem za uchem.

O dziwo, sprawy są mniej pogmatwane niż wcześniej.

***

W poniedziałek warsztat jest cichy, więc Draco puszcza „Does Your Mother Know?" i rzuca Harry'emu dezaprobujące spojrzenia, gdy ten próbuje tańczyć. Gdy czuje się już zmęczony, wciska się za ladę i siada obok blondyna, który aktualnie rysuje bliżej niezidentyfikowane kwiaty w swoim notatniku.

\- I jak tam? Jesteś już spakowany na jutrzejszą podróż do Ameryki? – pyta leniwie Draco, dorysowując nieco śniegu na jednej ze swoich górek.

Hary kiwa głową, dodając do obrazku odrobinę słońca u szczytu kartki.

\- Mam nadzieję, że jutro wszystko będzie dobrze. Mam dziwne wrażenie, że nie jestem odpowiednio wykwalifikowany do tego typu rozmów.

\- Nie mam pojęcia jak pokonanie najmroczniejszego czarnoksiężnika naszych czasów mogło przygotować cię akurat do tego. – odpowiada Draco, kopiąc go delikatnie w goleń, żeby podkreślić swoje słowa.

\- No tak. Tak właściwie to technicznie rzecz ujmując, nigdy nie ukończyłem szkoły. – odpowiada, oddając kopnięcie. – Teraz żałuję, że tego nie zrobiłem. Gdybym zdecydował się inaczej może nie byłoby mi tak trudno po wojnie. Wróciłbym do Hogwartu i zdałbym normalnie egzaminy.

\- Może. – zgadza się z nim Draco, kiwając głową w rytm muzyki. – Dla mnie Hogwart był domem, zwłaszcza gdy Dwór przestał być taki przyjemny. Gdybym wrócił, mógłbym… no wiesz…

\- Też widziałem w nim swój dom. – mówi Harry, zerkając na twarz blondyna i śledząc linii jego koncentracji, które tworzą mu się wokół ust, gdy rysuje.

Na twarzy Draco pojawia się uśmiech.

\- Moim ulubionym miejscem był Pokój Wspólny Slytherinu. Wszyscy zawsze rozkładali się na podłodze i odrabiali zadania domowe tuż przed egzaminami. Siódmy rocznik zawsze przynosił masę słodkości i częstował młodszych uczniów. Nawet pomagali, gdy ktoś sobie nie radził.

\- Zimno tam mieliście. – komentuje Harry. – Raz się tam zakradłem.

Malfoy przewraca oczami.

\- Tak naprawdę to się nie _zakradłeś._ I nie byłoby ci zimno, gdybyś wiedział jak rzucić na siebie zaklęcie ogrzewające lub skorzystać z koca.

\- Lub można było rozpalić ogień w kominku jak radzą sobie z tym normalni ludzie. – odpowiada a jego myśli lecą ku miękkim, cudownym fotelom otaczającym kominek w Pokoju Wspólnym Gryffindoru. Wspomnienie tego miejsca zawsze sprawia, że czuje się lepiej.

\- No cóż, jeśli podnieślibyśmy temperaturę to nie postrzegaliby nas już jako tych mrocznych i tajemniczych. – ripostuje blondyn. – I nie byłbym tak doskonały w czarach ogrzewających.

\- Oczywiście. Jak w ogóle mogłem zapomnieć o tym słynnym przysłowiu „wygodny jak cholerny Ślizgon"? – mówi Harry i tylko wejście do warsztatu klienta ze starym radiem w rękach powstrzymuje Draco przed odgryzieniem się.

Brunet kradnie sprzedawcy notatnik i zaczyna w nim rysować małe chorągwie z godłem Gryffindoru. Ten w międzyczasie uprzejmym tonem obsługuje klienta. Na gryzmoły patrzy dopiero, gdy wraca z zaplecza.

\- Koszmarna robota, Harry. Całkowicie zniszczyłeś mój niesamowity malunek. – twierdzi stanowczo a brunet udaje, że nie dostrzega rozbawionych ogników w jego oczach.

Przez chwilę milczą. Draco nuci cicho ABBĘ i przestaje dopiero, gdy uświadamia sobie, że jest odrobinę za głośno. Potem rzuca Harry'emu dziwne spojrzenie.

\- Ale naprawdę myślisz, że nie masz odpowiednich kwalifikacji do takich rozmów?

\- Hm? – mruczy, podnosząc wzrok znad rysunków.

\- No wiesz. – Draco wzrusza ramionami, nagle bardzo interesując się widokiem za oknem. – Nie masz kwalifikacji do takich pogadanek. Naprawdę tak sądzisz? Nie wiem czy wiesz ale jesteś całkiem dobry w takich rzeczach.

\- Jakich rzeczach? – dopytuje Harry, mrużąc oczy.

\- W rozmowach z ludźmi. Jak w szpitalu. Zawsze zachowujesz się jakbyś nie dbał o konsekwencje ale jesteś dobry w pomaganiu i to dobrze dla ciebie. – stwierdza Draco i Harry ma wrażenie, że nie tylko to mężczyzna chciał powiedzieć. Wydaje mu się, że chciał wydobyć z siebie coś bardziej doniosłego.

\- Tak naprawdę to nie wiem co innego miałbym robić. – odpowiada niepewnie, nie wiedząc czym innym miałby się zajmować. Zaczął to tylko i wyłącznie dlatego, że Hermiona wciągnęła go w jedną ze swoich krucjat, żeby mu pomóc w życiu i nigdy tego nie porzucił. I to wcale nie znaczy, że jest wystarczająco dobre.

Draco kręci głową i w końcu odwraca się, żeby na niego spojrzeć. Harry czuje się teraz przyparty do muru i nie wie nawet jak się z tego wyplątać.

\- Nie, nie. To właśnie mam na myśli. Umniejszasz to, czym się zajmujesz i uważasz, że jest to kompletnie niedorzeczne, mimo że robisz tyle dobrego? Wolontariat w szpitalu i pomoc dzieciom w nauce rzucania zaklęć jest niesamowita.

Harry gapi się na niego, próbując przetworzyć to, co właśnie usłyszał. To nie ma najmniejszego sensu. Lubi to, co robi – o wiele bardziej niż papierkową robotę i sporządzanie protokołów, bardziej niż pracę w Ministerstwie ale jest przyzwyczajony do tego, że ludzie się nad nim litowali tuż po tym, jak poległ na stanowisku Aurora. Po prostu nie wiedział jak ma sobie z tym poradzić.

\- To wszystko, co chciałem powiedzieć. – stwierdza Draco, po czym wydycha z siebie powietrze. Potem zaczyna prostować długopisy w kubku, chociaż wie, że wcale nie musi tego robić.

Harry wyciąga przed siebie dłonie i szuka odpowiednich słów.

\- Dziękuję. – mówi, wiedząc że jest w tym po prostu gówniany. Nigdy nie był dobry w artykułowaniu swoich uczuć, zwłaszcza przed drugą osobą i, co gorsza, zawsze czuł się przy tym wręcz absurdalnie, niedorzecznie. Mimo to, próbuje podziękować Draco. – Wszyscy oczekiwali ode mnie, że będę robił coś naprawdę wielkiego i czułem się po prostu okropnie, kiedy zawiodłem jako Auror.

\- Moim zdaniem to co robisz teraz jest o wiele, wiele ważniejsze niż bycie cholernym Aurorem. – odpowiada Draco. – Ale jak tam uważasz.

\- Dzięki. – mówi Harry. – Też jesteś w tym dobry.

\- Wiem. – odpowiada blondyn ale nie wydaje się dumny. – Wiele uczysz się o pocieszaniu, gdy wali się twoje życie. Chciałbym, żeby inni nie musieli się czuć, tak jak ja się czułem.

\- Luna powiedziała mi o tych małych paczuszkach i kwiatach. – wyznaje Harry z nadzieją, że to nie jest tajemnica. – Nie wiedziała tak do końca czy to naprawdę ty za tym stałeś. Czerwone geranium oznaczają komfort, sprawdziłem to.

Draco bezmyślnie bierze z kubka jeden z długopisów, po czym odkłada go na miejsce.

\- Kilka lat temu napisała mi podziękowania. To wiele dla mnie znaczyło. Wciąż je mam. – wzdycha. – To przypomina mi, że nie jestem aż tak złym człowiekiem.

\- W ogóle nie jesteś złym człowiekiem. – poprawia go Harry. Wojna zmienia ludzi. Wie o tym doskonale.

Draco wygląda kijowo i brunet ma wrażenie, że dla niego też rozmowa o uczuciach jest trudna.

\- Wciąż zastanawiam się jak być dobrym człowiekiem. To naprawdę dziwne – żyć w ciągłym strachu, że zrobisz krok wstecz i znowu staniesz się okropny. Ciężko jest temu stawiać czoła, gdy jedyną emocjonalną obroną jaką masz są żarty.

Harry nie do końca rozumie ale chce mu powiedzieć, że to czego dopuścił się wcześniej, nie ma znaczenia, mimo że wie, że nie jest to prawda. Reputacja przylgnęła i do niego niczym pajęczyna, której bardzo ciężko się pozbyć. Mężczyzna ma za sobą historię okrucieństwa, nawet jeśli jej nie wybrał a została na niego po prostu zrzucona. Z Harrym było przecież tak samo, tylko jego historia zawierała w sobie bohaterstwo.

\- Już jesteś dobrym człowiekiem. – mówi w zamian.

\- Staram się jak tylko mogę. – odpowiada Draco, wzruszając ramionami.

Harry robi to samo.

\- Ja też.

Blondyn uśmiecha się, wychodząc zza lady i przyglądając się w milczeniu pędowi samochodów za oknem. Stoją tak razem dopóki Draco nie dotyka jego dłoni małym palcem. Harry poddaje się i bierze jego dłoń w swoją, mocno ściskając jego palce.

***

Draco pokazuje Harry'emu jak zmienia się pasek w odtwarzaczu. Oboje wiedzą, że Belinda wie, że coś jest na rzeczy ale nie odzywa się nic na ten temat. Oni także tego nie wyjaśniają.

\- To naprawdę trudne, bo trzeba z powrotem nałożyć płytę i naciągnąć taśmę na szpulkę. – tłumaczy blondyn. – Przytrzymaj to w ten sposób i sam spróbuj.

Harry pochyla się nad sprzętem, krzywiąc się, gdy udaje mu się dopasować płytkę ale zawodzi w naciągnięciu taśmy.

\- Nic z tego. Mam do tego złe palce. – mruczy, podnosząc odtwarzacz i przekazując go Draco, który robi minę i udaje, że jest mu przykro.

\- Biedna dziecina. – mówi, naprawiając urządzenie zręcznymi dłońmi. – Chodzi o finezję.

Brunet rzuca mu groźne spojrzenie.

\- Nie mam na to czasu.

\- Draco, nie bądź wredny dla Harry'ego. – wtrąca się Belinda, podchodząc do stołu w poszukiwaniu śrubokrętu.

\- Nie jestem dla niego wredny. – protestuje blondyn, dając Harry'emu delikatnego kuksańca.

Dzwoni dzwonek wejściowy i Belinda wychodzi z zaplecza. W międzyczasie Draco rzuca zaklęcie czyszczące na maszynę.

\- Nie możesz robić tylko samych dobrych rzeczy. Święty Potter. – kontynuuje sprzedawca.

Harry pokazuje mu język i pozwala pocałować się w policzek. Potem owija palce wokół nadgarstków mężczyzny i przyciąga go bliżej siebie.

\- Jestem w pracy. – szepcze mu blondyn do ucha. – Masz szczęście, że Belinda pozwala ci się tutaj kręcić.

\- Olbrzymie. – zgadza się Harry, całując go w zrobioną kilka dni temu malinkę na szyi. Mężczyzna ma na sobie chustę ale nie na tyle wysoką, żeby zasłaniała całego siniaka.

\- Cześć, chłopcy! – przerywa im Belinda, zapowiadając swój powrót na zaplecze. W rękach niesie stary, duży telewizor.

Draco momentalnie odskakuje od Harry'ego, próbując robić za przykład absolutnej niewinności, dlatego też brunet pozwala, by na jego twarzy zagościł nikczemny uśmiech.

\- Zapewniam cię, że mogę to wyjaśnić… - zaczyna Draco, ale kobieta mu przerywa, odstawiając sprzęt na stół i machając na niego rękami.

\- To nie jest moja sprawa. Nie chcę tylko, żebyś się rozpraszał i zapomniał przez przypadek co takiego masz naprawić.

\- Zrzucam całą winę na Harry'ego. To on jest tutaj winny. – kontynuuje blondyn a śmiech Belindy odbija się echem od ścian zaplecza, gdy ta idzie z powrotem na przód warsztatu. – Nie było zbyt idealnie.

\- Może dla ciebie. – mówi Gryfon, nie czując żadnej skruchy. – Nie wyglądała na zmartwioną.

Draco przewraca oczami i przenosi gotowy odtwarzacz do części pomieszczenia z naprawionymi urządzeniami.

\- Belinda jest naprawdę urocza. Wcale mnie to nie dziwi.

\- Naprawdę lubisz tutaj pracować, prawda? – pyta Harry. Mugolski warsztat wciąż wydaje mu się dziwnym miejscem pracy ale jego partner jeszcze nigdy nie wyraził chęci opuszczenia go. Ani razu. – Najprawdopodobniej na tym etapie mógłbyś już działać sobie coś innego. Mógłbyś nawet zacząć pracować ze mną na wolontariacie, jakbyś tylko chciał.

Draco wzrusza ramionami, przygotowując sobie do naprawy kolejny odtwarzacz.

\- Podoba mi się tutaj a Belinda potrzebuje pomocy. Nie może bywać tutaj codziennie. Jej mąż zmarł w zeszłym roku i nie ma nikogo innego, kto pomógłby jej w prowadzeniu sklepu. Myślę, że lubi jak jestem obok.

\- Ale tak na zawsze? – dopytuje, ponieważ odnosi wrażenie, że Malfoy znalazł sobie kącik w osobliwym, dość nieprawdopodobnym jak na niego miejscu.

\- Może nie. – odpowiada Draco. – Ten sklep jest bezpieczną miejscówką. Zawsze takie było. Chcę się czuć bezpiecznie.

\- Rozumiem. – twierdzi brunet, przypominając sobie własne pierwsze wrażenie o warsztacie a potem ich rozmowę jego temat. To dobre miejsce na kryjówkę. – Ciężko ci to wytłumaczyć innym?

\- Pansy od dawna mnie męczy, żebym spróbował dorwać jakąś ministerialną posadę. – tłumaczy mu Draco. – O ile dobrze pamiętam, za każdym razem używa określenia „prawdziwa praca". Już chyba z dwadzieścia razy to słyszałem. Zupełnie jakby ktoś miał mnie w ogóle szanować za to, że robiłbym te wszystkie bzdury, dopóki bym nie zdechł.

Harry nie wie czy tak byłoby naprawdę ale wie lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny, jak trwałe są uprzedzenia i jak dotkliwe być potrafią.

\- To zaskakujące jak wszystko się układa. – stwierdza blondyn i Harry czuje, że mężczyzna ma też na myśli ich związek.

\- Racja. – komentuje. – Szczęście w nieszczęściu.

Draco zaczyna pracować nad odtwarzaczem – rozbiera go i ostrożnie odkłada na stół poszczególne części. W międzyczasie, Harry przygląda mu się i ocenia. Rękawy sprzedawcy są podwinięte – Mroczny Znak jest niezwykle widoczny na tle sieci niebieskich żyłek na przedramieniu. Paznokcie ma schludne, krótko obcięte. Na palcach ma plamy czarnego smaru, nieodłącznego elementu pracy tutaj. Na serdecznym palcu widzi niewielką bliznę i zastanawia się skąd tak właściwie się wzięła – nigdy o to nie pytał.

\- Czy naprawdę natknąłeś się na mnie przypadkiem? – pyta nagle Draco, bawiąc się teraz drobiazgami na dużym talerzu, będącym częścią naprawianej maszyny.

\- Tak. W zeszłoroczne święta tata Rona dał mu ten gramofon w prezencie. Ja akurat byłem wolny, mogłem go zanieść do naprawy. W końcu nie mam stałej pracy przy biurku. – wyjaśnia z ponurym uśmiechem. – Nawet nie mogę wyobrazić sobie sytuacji, w której to on wchodzi do tego sklepu.

\- Zapewne w takiej historii byłoby mniej pocałunków. – mówi Draco posyłając mu jeden ze swoich najmniejszych uśmiechów. – Najprawdopodobniej. Nigdy nie można być stuprocentowo pewnym.

\- Obrzydliwe. – komentuje Harry, krzywiąc się. Nie spodziewał się, że zaleje go taka fala zazdrości i zaborczości. Wie, że te uczucia są tematem, który raczej powinni poruszyć, tak samo jak sytuacje, w których się całują. Za każdym razem ich pocałunki symbolizują prośbę o więcej czasu i jeszcze więcej miłości. Za każdym razem też, gdy przez głowę przebiega mu myśl o Draco będącym z kimś innym czuje niemożliwą do powstrzymania chęć obsypania jego szyi mokrymi pocałunkami tak bardzo, że nikt nie miałby najmniejszych wątpliwości co do tego, że ten mężczyzna należy tylko i wyłącznie do niego. Teraz jednak, nie spieprzy tego i użyje swoich niesamowitych umiejętności komunikacyjnych. – Powinieneś się z nim spotkać, tak czy inaczej. No wiesz, tak oficjalnie. Jako mój chłopak. Czy coś.

Draco nieruchomieje i unosi brwi do góry. Harry czuje się przez to idiotycznie ale próbuje przez to przebrnąć. Z jakiegoś niewyjaśnionego powodu, poczucie konfliktu i śmieszności stanowi jedną z solidniejszych podstaw ich związku. Z drugiej strony, jeśli to trzyma Draco blisko niego, to nie ma zupełnie nic przeciwko temu.

\- Jako kto?

\- Co?

\- Jako kto? Chłopak czy coś? – pyta blondyn, próbując nie okazywać uczuć. Jego głos jest taki jak dawniej – arystokratyczny i przeciągający głoski.

\- Chłopak. – natychmiast odpowiada stanowczo, poniekąd przerażony. Nienawidzi, gdy Draco zaczyna wątpić w jego chęci do tej relacji.

\- Naprawdę byś powiedział Weasleyowi? - pyta Draco, przerywając swoją pracę, żeby na niego spojrzeć.

Harry wzrusza ramionami.

\- Jestem kiepski w prowadzeniu podwójnego życia. Byłem całkowitą ciapą w oklumencji. Nie potrafiłem sobie radzić z oddzielaniem od siebie rzeczy. Wszystko mi się cholernie mieszało. - przyznaje, mając nadzieję, że takie wytłumaczenie wystarczy. Tak naprawdę to chce żeby jego przyjaciele zobaczyli w mężczyźnie to samo co on widzi. Chce, żeby zobaczyli jak bardzo jest fantastyczny. Musi też powiedzieć Ronowi wcześniej zanim ten wpadnie na jakiś szalony pomysł dotyczący Harry'ego, bo raz już niemal znalazł Draco w jego łóżku. Wie też, że nie da rady ukrywać prawdy przed przyjaciółmi w nieskończoność. Mimo to, jest przerażony świadomością, że potem wszystko ulegnie zmianie.

To on jest tym, który wkroczył w życie Draco i się zakochał, więc to on musi poskładać to do kupy.

\- Zawsze byłem dobry w oklumencji. - odpowiada Malfoy, odrywając od niego spojrzenie, żeby skupić się teraz na suficie. – Dzielenie na kategorie i kłamstwa to moja specjalność.

\- Każdy ma jakiś talent. - komentuje Harry, odczuwając ulgę, gdy przez twarz blondyna przelatuje zadowolony uśmiech.

\- Trudno cię przestraszyć, Harry. – mówi Draco, z powrotem na niego patrząc. Nie wie czego ten w nim aktualnie szuka. – Przypuszczam, że w przyszłości będę musiał włożyć w to więcej wysiłku.

\- Wydaje mi się, że już teraz starasz się wystarczająco. – odpowiada, czując jak jego humor wisi na włosku. Żałuje też, że nie może scałować smutku z twarzy Draco. Przypomina sobie, jak mężczyzna całował go i pieścił tamtej nocy, gdy wyznał mu swoje uczucia. Przypomina sobie, jak patrzył na zmiany, które w nim zachodziły – od władczości i chęci posiadania do prób autodestrukcji. - Chcę być z tobą. Nie przestraszysz mnie. Stanąłem już w życiu z bardziej przerażającymi rzeczami.

Malfoy kiwa delikatnie głową, przyglądając się uważnie podłodze. Harry niemal sięga ku niemu, chcąc dotknąć go i przyciągnąć go bliżej ale decyduje się poczekać. Traktuje teraz blondyna niczym spłoszone zwierzę.

I w końcu Draco wykonuje pierwszy ruch – łapie go za nadgarstek, wlepiając w niego badawcze spojrzenie. Widać w nim wielką koncentrację.

\- Powiem ci pewien sekret.

Harry kiwa głową, bojąc się nawet oddychać.

\- Na szóstym roku, gdy wszystko zaczęło się rozpadać i nie mogłem już udawać, że uczucia, które wtedy mną targały, nie były takie jakie jak być powinny, czułem się winny. Byłem też zmęczony. Musiałem się przyznać przed samym sobą. Wszystko się zmieniało. Nie mogłem już dłużej udawać, że rodzina, którą kochałem wcale nie zabija innych ludzi oraz że status krwi i pieniądze coś jeszcze znaczą. Musiałem też zaakceptować, że duża część nienawiści, jaką wtedy do ciebie czułem, miała swoje źródło w zazdrości i pożądaniu.

\- Co? – pyta cicho Harry, oglądając się na niebieską zasłonkę i upewniając się, że wciąż są na zapleczu sami.

\- Byłem o ciebie niesamowicie zazdrosny. Chciałem mieć wszystko, co ty miałeś. - kontynuuje cichym głosem Draco. Harry wstrzymuje oddech i ma wrażenie, że wszedł właśnie do bardzo zimnej kałuży i nie wie jak z niej wyjść. Jego klatka piersiowa zaciska się pod wpływem tego uważnego spojrzenia szarych oczu. Widzi w nich przebłyski starej dumy, przez co ma wrażenie, że topnieje na wielkim upale.

\- Ciebie też chciałem. A teraz jesteś mój i mam wrażenie, że cię stracę. To, że jestem właśnie sobą doprowadzi do twojego odejścia i dlatego tak trudno mi uwierzyć, że naprawdę mnie chcesz w prawdziwym życiu. – wyjaśnia Draco.

\- Nie sądzę, byś był w stanie to zrobić. - mówi Harry, oczyszczając gardło i walcząc z rumieńcami. - Myślę też, że wszyscy dookoła mnie wiedzieli, że ta moja obsesja tobą, nie była zwykłą obsesją. Nie mogłem cię zostawić w spokoju nawet wtedy, gdy myślałem, że jesteś kutasem.

\- Ty nie myślisz, ty po prostu czujesz. - odpowiada Draco a kąciki jego ust wyginają się do góry. Harry nie wie czy to powrót do tarczy z żartów ale jest to poniekąd przerażające. Mężczyzna podnosi do góry trzymany w ręce nadgarstek Harry'ego i przykłada go do ust, po czym składa wilgotny pocałunek w miejscu tętna, nie przerywając przy tym kontaktu wzrokowego. Brunet czuje, że powinien coś teraz powiedzieć, tak jak wcześniej. Nie wie jednak co konkretnego i jest mu ciężko. Ma wrażenie, że opada na niego jakaś nadzwyczajna starożytna magia.

W zamian sięga do przedramienia blondyna i także unosi je do ust. Mroczny Znak jest szary i wyblakły. Draco nie może złapać oddechu, gdy Harry językiem śledzi jego linie. Potem puszcza jego rękę, która opada bezwładnie w dół. Malfoy chwyta jego twarz w obie dłonie i składa na jego ustach czuły pocałunek.

To jedyny prawdziwy wniosek.

Językiem napiera na te miękkie wargi i opiera mężczyznę o stół, owijając wokół niego ręce. Chce być jeszcze bliżej niego, chronić go i zostać pochłoniętym przez niego w całości. Draco łapie go za kołnierzyk koszuli i odsuwa od siebie z ciężkim oddechem. Potem potrząsa głową i opiera swoje czoło o jego.

\- Jesteś absolutnie rozpraszający. Idź do domu.

\- Przyjdź do mnie potem. - mówi Harry, jeszcze raz składając szybki pocałunek na jego ustach a potem wygładza koszulę. - Przepraszam. To było takie cholernie nieprofesjonalne.

\- Nie przeszkadzało mi to. - odpowiada Draco i z westchnieniem przeczesuje włosy. Wygląda na niego speszonego. Brunet nigdy nie będzie miał dość takiego zachwycającego widoku. - Do zobaczenia później, Harry.

Harry kiwa głową i wychodzi z zaplecza, żegnając się i przepraszając Belindę. Kobieta kręci głową z czułością. Potter zastanawia się przez chwilę, co ona sobie o tym wszystkim myśli. Może uważa ich za dorosłych facetów zachowujących się jak zakochani licealiści a może ma pewne przypuszczenia, że ich związek przypomina gęste zarośla z dużą ilością kolców. Kto wie?

Harry jednak wie, że kocha swojego partnera i ten jest tego świadomy.

To uczucie wciąż go przeraża.

Coś z ich rozmowie sprawia, że nie może odgonić od siebie wspomnienia tego, jak Draco mówi, że pragnął go praktycznie od zawsze. Odnosi wrażenie, że to wielki plan stworzony przez sam Wszechświat, który postanowił dać im drugą szansę. Najwidoczniej sobie na nią zasłużyli.

W domu sprząta i nastawia pranie. W międzyczasie robi zupę pomidorową i tosty serowe. Nie martwi się już niczym, nie zważając na to, że popołudnie zamienia się w wieczór a za oknem niebo ciemnieje. Wtedy przychodzi do niego Draco. Brunet był akurat zajęty rozkładaniem ubrań na suszarce.

Harry podchodzi do niego i szepcze „hej", po czym kładzie mu głowę na ramieniu, na co ten odchyla się rozkosznie.

\- Masz zamiar mnie wpuścić?

\- Rozważałem to. - odpowiada Harry, niechętnie uwalniając mężczyznę ze swojego uścisku i wpuszczając go do mieszkania. - Właśnie zjadłem ale mogę ci zrobić tosty.

Draco kiwa głową, siadając na blacie stołu, zupełnie tak jak tamtej nocy.

\- Fantastycznie.

Harry zaczyna rozgrzewać toster z powrotem. Obaj milczą. Jest to dalekie od niezręczności – wciąż się bliżej poznają. Wygląda to na powoli rozkwitający romans a przecież całują się już od dwóch tygodni. Rzucają się od razu na głęboką wodę.

\- Zdecydowałem. – mówi nagle Draco, krzyżując nogi i zapierając się blatu. - Chcę, żebyś poznał moją matkę. Jeśli bierzemy to na poważnie.

Harry zatrzymuje się w miejscu z nieodpakowanym jeszcze chlebem tostowym i patrzy na blondyna z szokiem w oczach.

\- Przecież już znam twoją matkę.

\- Tak, jestem tego świadomy. - odpowiada prymitywnie Draco i Harry żałuje, że nigdy nie nauczył się tych wszystkich niuansów i etykiety. Będąc nastolatkiem, nie dbał jednak o takie rzeczy. - Ciesz się, że mój ojciec nie żyje, bo inaczej spotykałbyś się także z nim.

Brunet wzdryga się na tę myśl i próbuje nie wyglądać na zbuntowanego. Wciąż nie może do końca zrozumieć stosunku i uczuć swojego chłopaka względem jego rodziny ale pojmuje, że ta sprawa jest bardzo skomplikowana.

\- W porządku. – zgadza się, wkładając chleb do urządzenia. - Spotkam się z nią.

\- Doskonale. - odpowiada Draco, przyciskając kolano do brody. - A więc ja spotkam się z Ronaldem. - blondyn wymawia to imię, jakby było przeznaczone dla jakiegoś dzikiego zwierza, którego wcale nie planuje dotykać.

\- I Hermioną. - dodaje Harry. Jeśli już umawiają się na całkowitą katastrofę to dlaczego mieliby zatrzymywać się w połowie jej planowania?

\- I jeszcze Pansy. - Malfoy wzrusza ramionami. - Przekonasz ją, żeby cię polubiła.

\- Jak mam to zrobić? - pyta brunet, rozmyślając nad tym. W jaki sposób przekonać do siebie najlepszą przyjaciółkę swojego chłopaka, która najchętniej by cię z miejsca zamordowała? Z drugiej strony nie jest do końca pewien czy Ron i Hermiona będą w stanie zaakceptować Draco, więc najprawdopodobniej jadą na tym samym wózku.

\- Wykorzystaj swój wszechobecny urok i dowcip. - mężczyzna krzywi się i Harry wie, że ten żartuje. - Nie rzucę cię rekinowi na pożarcie, spokojnie.

\- Więc naprawdę to robimy? - pyta, kładąc gotową kanapkę na talerz i przyglądając się Draco.

\- Nie pozwolę ci odejść. - mruczy czarodziej, nagle z uwagą oglądając swoje paznokcie. - Teraz jesteś mój.

Harry uśmiecha się i podchodzi do niego, by zatopić się w tym cudownym smaku ust. Palce Draco przeczesują jego włosy, robiąc z nich jeszcze większy nieład. Jak zawsze. Brunet ściąga go ze stołu, chce być jeszcze bliżej niego. Dłonie przyciska do jego szczęki i pleców. Pragnie kochać go jeszcze mocniej, jeszcze intensywniej. Przez głowę przelatuje mu myśl, że warsztat naprawdę jest bezpieczną miejscówką i że Draco naprawdę jest teraz sobą. To nie ma obecnie najmniejszego sensu.

Całują się tak do momentu aż tosty zaczynają dymić i Harry rzuca się, by wyłączyć urządzenie. Klnie przy tym. Potem szybko wciąga na nogi buty i próbuje odgonić dym od czujników, machając na niego ścierką. Koniec końców poddaje się i zrezygnowany schodzi schodami w dół razem z innymi mieszkańcami budynku.

Spektakl oglądają z zewnątrz, podczas gdy strażacy zajmują się całą sprawą. Jest grudniowy zimny wieczór. Pierwsze płatki śniegu spadają im na włosy a Draco trzyma jego dłoń, skarżąc się na temperaturę. Mówi, że chłód jest nieodpowiedni dla jego delikatnej skóry, śmieje się i drwi: ze świata, ze śniegu i może nawet z niego.

Harry całuje go i mężczyzna uspokaja się.

***

Niedługo potem Harry otrzymuje zaproszenie na herbatę. Z racji tego, że nie posiada niczego w miarę szykownego, zostaje zabrany przez Draco na Ulicę Pokątną.

\- Nie chodzisz na bale charytatywne, Potter? - pyta z niedowierzaniem Draco, przeglądając jego szafę jakiś czas wcześniej. Jest pełna obcisłych jeansów, wyblakłych już podkoszulek i rzadko używanych szat (znajdują się wśród nich też te, które ubrał na wesele Rona i Hermiony). - Te szaty są okropne. Po prostu okropne.

\- Hermiona powiedziała, że wyglądam w nich dobrze! - protestuje Harry.

Blondyn jedyne głośno wzdycha i zabiera go do "Czarodzieja", by wybrać mu jakieś stosowne szaty.

W dzień spotkania z Narcyzą Malfoy, Draco pojawia się w progu jego mieszkania, mając na sobie eleganckie szaty ze szmaragdową lamówką. Włosy ma zaczesane do tyłu, dokładnie tak samo jak podczas ich szkolnych lat. Zostawił sobie jedynie kilka luźnych kosmków, okalających mu twarz. Harry uprzejmie decyduje się nie mówić mu, że wygląda głupio, ponieważ zdenerwowanie go jest ostatnią rzeczą jakiej teraz pragnie. Mimo takiego wyglądu, wciąż ma wielką ochotę go pocałować, więc wszystko gra.

\- No cóż. Trochę trzeba nad tobą popracować. – komentuje na wstępie Draco, rzucając miażdżące spojrzenie jego żyjącym własnym życiem włosom. - Może powinniśmy byli kupić ci też kapelusz?

\- Myślałem, że podobają ci się moje włosy. – mruczy, wpuszczając go do środka.

\- Najbardziej lubię je rozgrzebywać. – mówi Draco, rzucając mu niewielki uśmiech. - Przestań wyglądać na tak osłupiałego, nic ci nie będzie.

Harry głośno wzdycha i drapie się po twarzy.

\- Czuję się niedorzecznie. Poważnie? Szaty na zwykłą herbatę?

\- Matka bardzo poważnie podchodzi do tego tematu. - odpowiada Draco, przekrzywiając głowę i wyglądając jakby myślał o czymś innym. – Herbatą powinno się rozkoszować. – twierdzi, po czym wzrusza ramionami i podaje rękę Harry'emu. - Gotowy?

Harry kiwa niepewnie głową i owija ramiona wokół mężczyzny. Mimowolnie przypomina sobie ich pierwszą wspólną aportacja i to, jak niezręczna była. Wtedy po raz pierwszy dzielili między sobą tak małą odległość i ta bliskość była przytłaczająca. Wtedy też odskoczyli od siebie jak oparzeni, gdy tylko dotarli na miejsce. Wtedy wciąż bali się dotyku.

Teraz jest inaczej.

Gdy lądują w eleganckim salonie, Harry wyplątuje się z jego uścisku. Na stoliku kawowym stoi wazon a w nim kwiaty. Są różowe ale nie rozpoznaje ich. Zastanawia się co takiego mogą oznaczać.

Z innego pokoju dobiega do gwizdek czajnika i zaskoczony zerka przez okno, widząc biały płot oddzielający ten dom od innego. Nie ma pojęcia dlaczego spodziewał się, że po tym wszystkim Narcyza wciąż będzie mieszkała we Dworze Malfoyów. Mimo to, ten domek z pięknymi meblami i jasnymi tapetami wciąż jest zadziwiający. Pokój wygląda na lekko przepełniony a stolik wydaje się do niego nie do końca do niego pasować. Harry myśli, że chyba jest w stanie go rozpoznać – ze swojego krótkiego pobytu w rodowej rezydencji. Odnosi też wrażenie, że Narcyza upchnęła tutaj wszystkie swoje ulubione meble z Dworu.

Draco sięga po jego dłoń i Harry zauważa, że on także jest nerwowy. Z niewiadomych przyczyn, wcale go to nie pociesza.

\- Matko? - woła blondyn. – Już jesteśmy.

\- Idę, kochanie! - odpowiada głośno Narcyza i z kuchni dochodzi ich stukot porcelanowej zastawy. Harry zna jej głos bardzo dobrze i ma wielką ochotę schować się w jakieś ustronne miejsce lub zakopać się pod dywan. - Usiądźcie. Czujcie się jak u siebie.

Draco podchodzi do jednego z siedzeń i zajmuje miejsce, starając się nie wydać przy tym choćby najcichszego dźwięku. Cała jego brawura uleciała z miejsca. Używał jej jako zbroję i Harry wie, że teraz ta tarcza rozpadła się na miliony kawałeczków. Ostrożnie więc bierze go za rękę i czuje nacisk jego palców na jego własne.

Czekają kilka minut a potem w drzwiach pojawia się Narcyza Malfoy, ubrana w piękną granatową szatę. Włosy ma spięte w warkocz zapleciony na głowie. Wśród nich błyszczy wpleciony w niego klejnot. Jest trochę blada i przypomina nieco ciotkę Petunię, gdy ta denerwowała się ważną kolacją. W dłoniach trzyma tacę z herbatą.

Gdy tylko ich widzi, zamiera i zaczyna szybko mrugać. W powietrzu czuć realne niebezpieczeństwo, że upuści tą tacę. I dopiero wtedy Harry z przerażeniem uświadamia sobie, że kobieta nie wiedziała, że to on będzie tajemniczym kochankiem jej syna, którego ten traktuje tak poważnie. Zanim jednak zdążył otworzyć usta, by ją za to przeprosić, kobieta szybko doprowadziła się do odpowiedniego stanu, postawiła tacę na stole i wyciągnęła ku niemu rękę.

\- Harry, to cudownie, że zostajemy sobie oficjalnie przedstawieni po tak długim czasie. - mówi uprzejmie, mając na twarzy ciepły uśmiech. Brunet bierze jej rękę i po zobaczeniu spanikowanego spojrzenia Draco, zdaje sobie sprawę co powinien teraz zrobić. Całuje więc wierzch jej dłoni. - Proszę, mów mi Narcyzo. – dodaje kobieta.

\- Też miło mi cię znowu widzieć. - mówi, mając nadzieję, że to odpowiednie słowa. Teraz już rozumie dlaczego Draco tak nalegał na oficjalny strój. Postawa Narcyzy sprawia, że mimo całkiem poprawnego zachowania, ma wrażenie że i tak wygląda na zwyczajnego prostaka.

\- Draco nie powiedział mi, że to ciebie dzisiaj poznam. - stwierdza, podnosząc dzbanek. - Cytryny, mleka, cukry czy miodu?

\- Mleka poproszę. - odpowiada Harry, nie wiedząc jak może się usprawiedliwić i czy to jest właśnie odpowiedni do tego moment. Kobieta nalewa mu herbaty i dolewa do niej odrobinę mleka. Potem wrzuca do filiżanki swojej i Draco kilka kostek cukru. - Mój syn wspominał o mężczyźnie ale nigdy nie zgadłabym jego tożsamości.

\- Być może faktycznie zaniedbałem kilka szczegółów. - mówi Draco, ratując Harry'ego od udzielenia odpowiedzi.

\- Rzeczywiście. - odpowiada Narcyza z nutą rozbawienia w oczach. – Całkiem dobra partia.

Harry zwalcza w sobie chęć zapytania „och, naprawdę?", gdy podnosi filiżankę do ust.

\- Cieszę się, że tak mówisz. - odpowiada niepewnie blondyn, mieszając swoją herbatę.

\- Oczywiście, kochanie. - przyznaje Narcyza z uśmiechem. Wtedy Harry uświadamia sobie, że Draco wiele odziedziczył po swojej matce - kształt oczu i ich wygląd w chwilach uprzejmości. To było nieco denerwujące. – A ja zastanawiałam się jak byłeś młodszy, dlaczego tak często rozprawiałeś na temat Harry'ego Pottera.

\- Matko. - protestuje Draco a jego policzki się pokrywają różem.

\- Myślałam, że twoją wybranką będzie Pansy. - kobieta wzrusza lekko ramionami, najwyraźniej zadowolona. – Ten mężczyzna jest jednak o wiele lepszy od innych.

\- Matko. - powtarza Draco, tym razem bardziej stanowczo.

Narcyza uśmiecha się i Harry ma wrażenie, że próbuje go w jakiś sposób wybadać. Nie potrafi jednak rozpoznać tego testu i przez to nie wie, jak go zdać.

\- Jak się masz, Harry? Słyszałam o tej niefortunnej sytuacji opuszczenia przez ciebie szeregu Aurorów.

Draco krzywi się a brunet chrząka, próbując wykombinować dobrą odpowiedź. Niespodziewanie w uszach słyszy głos swojego partnera, gdy rozmawiali na ten temat.

\- W większości pracuję jako wolontariusz. Jest to dla mnie o wiele bardziej satysfakcjonujące niż wypełnianie dokumentów i dalsze zmaganie się konsekwencjami wojny.

Kobieta kiwa głową przez do klejnot w jej włosach lśni jeszcze bardziej. Narcyza okazuje się bardzo dobrym słuchaczem – Harry ma wrażenie, że jest w pełni skupiona na swoim rozmówcy i wszystko, co ten mówi, jest dla niej niezwykle ważne i interesujące. To aż niepokojące.

\- Oczywiście, służba. - komentuje.

\- Kilka tygodni temu odwiedziliśmy razem Munga, by porozmawiać z kilkoma dzieciakami. - mówi Draco, dokładnie tym samym tonem, którym posługiwał się w Hogwarcie. Harry zauważa też, że blondyn prostuje się jeszcze bardziej niż za czasów szkolnych. Przez to sam próbuje się poprawić, czując się jak kompletny idiota. - Wykonuje kawał dobrej roboty.

\- Cudownie. – mówi Narcyza, obdarzając go ciepłym uśmiechem.

\- Rozmawiałem też ostatnio w amerykańskiej szkole o Obronie Przed Czarną Magią. – wtrąca się Harry, mając nadzieję, że dobrze mówi. – Ich różdżkarskie praktyki są zupełnie inne od naszych.

\- Studiowałam na Manhattanie kilka lat po ukończeniu Hogwartu. – stwierdza uprzejmie Narcyza, upijając łyk herbaty z filiżanki. Cała porcelana jest porządna i posiada zdobienia w formie pozłacanych uszek i pięknych kwiatów. Na talerzyku kobiety jest drobna rysa i Harry zastanawia się ile lat ma ten komplet. – Zaklęcia rzucają dość ostrymi ruchami, są gwałtowni. Moim zdaniem brak im finezji.

Brunet potakuje i także upija łyk, ciągnąc zaczęty przez siebie temat. Narcyza jest tego dnia naprawdę fascynująca i życzliwa. Na pożegnanie daje im obu przelotnego buziaka w policzek.

Gdy aportują się do mieszkania Harry'ego, Draco wydaje z siebie głośne westchnienie, po czym wskakuje na kuchenny blat, będąc wciąż w eleganckich szatach.

\- Myślę, że poszło nam całkiem dobrze. - mówi cicho Harry, siadając obok niego. Narcyza nie przeklęła go ani razu i nawet powiedziała mu, że z przyjemnością będzie go gościć na kolejnej herbatce, o ile nie będzie zbyt zajęty. Draco z kolei wygląda teraz jakby po prostu chciał się stać częścią stołu. – Hej.

\- Przepraszam za nią. - mówi cicho blondyn. - Jest urocza.

\- Było uroczo. – stwierdza Harry. – Naprawdę.

\- Wiem. - odpowiada Draco, odwracając się, by na niego spojrzeć. - Matka myśli, że jeśli ubierzemy się odpowiednio i wypijemy razem herbatę, wszystko będzie w porządku. Zupełnie tak jak kiedyś.

\- Ach. - wzdycha Harry, nagle rozumiejąc.

\- Przebiera się tak za każdym razem, gdy do niej przychodzę. Stosuje się do etykiety i maluje się tak, jakbyśmy wciąż mieszkali we Dworze. – mówi Draco, opierając głowę na jego ramieniu. - Tak właściwie, to tylko ja i Pansy ją odwiedzamy tak na dłużej.

\- Też będę przychodził. - zapewnia.

\- Nie musisz brać udziału w fanaberiach starszej kobiety. - odpowiada mu ostro blondyn. Harry wie jednak, że to tylko mechanizm obronny i z mężczyzny schodzą teraz wszystkie nerwy. Draco nie tylko bał się, że nie zostanie zaakceptowany przez jego matkę ale też bardzo obawiał się, że Harry nie da jej drugiej szansy i nie polubi jej. Najprawdopodobniej bał się też tego, że spodoba mu się sposób w jaki Narcyza stara się poskładać wszystko do kupy, by stworzyć pozory resztek dumy.

\- Oczywiście, wiem to. – twierdzi. - Ale ta starsza kobieta jest twoją matką.

\- Wiem. - mówi blondyn cicho, wpatrując się w podłogę.

Harry nie wie co ma odpowiedzieć, więc w milczeniu przytula się do mężczyzny i zaczyna wypytywać go o ulubione smaki herbaty, wracając do tradycyjnego drażnienia się.

***

Powiedzenie prawdy zarówno Hermionie jak i Pansy, wydawało się być doskonałym pomysłem do momentu, w którym docierają do uroczej kawiarni.

\- Sprzymierzyły się. – stwierdza Draco, patrząc przez szybę. - No kurwa, oczywiście.

\- Czuję, jakbyśmy popełniali właśnie straszliwą pomyłkę. - mówi Harry, nieco unosząc się na ramieniu blondyna. - Jestem pewien, że teraz będzie już tylko gorzej.

\- Zdecydowanie. – zgadza się z nim Malfoy. – Myślisz, że możliwe jest zaaranżowanie tragicznego wypadku samochodowego w ciągu ośmiu sekund jest możliwe?

\- I tak by to przejrzały. – odpowiada Harry, mając w głowie twarz Hermiony, gdy ta nie daje im nawet tych ośmiu sekund na wytłumaczenie się i przegląda ich od razu. Gra na czas się nie sprawdzi w tym przypadku.

\- Nie mamy więc wyboru. Musimy sobie jakoś z tym poradzić. – mówi Draco, otwierając z westchnieniem drzwi kawiarni.

\- Mam wrażenie, jakbym wchodził właśnie do jaskini lwa. – mamrocze Harry, także wchodząc do środka.

\- Raczej do wężowiska. Bardzo jadowitego gatunku węża. – poprawia go blondyn, kierując się do baru i zamawiając coś wyszukanego i skomplikowanego. Harry składa zamówienie tuż po nim i ma przeogromną nadzieję, że te kawy zostaną im podane za co najmniej dziesięć lat. Tyle zyskaliby czasu, zanim musieliby podejść do stolika. Niestety, filiżanki zyskują w przeciągu kilku minut i nie mają już żadnego wyboru – kierują się do dwóch kobiet, które wyglądają jak stare przyjaciółki.

\- Witajcie, chłopcy. - mówi Hermiona, wyglądając niesamowicie niebezpiecznie jak na kogoś w ciąży. Harry nie chcąc bardziej pogarszać sprawy siada koło niej, zaś Draco zajmuje miejsce po stronie Pansy. Brunet bardzo żałuje, że w takim momencie nie może złapać dłoni swojego partnera pod stołem. Opiera się także pokusie omdlenia.

\- Mówiliście, że macie nam coś do powiedzenia? - zaczyna dyplomatycznie Parkinson, stukając swoimi zielono-czerwonymi akrylowymi paznokciami w blat stołu. Wygląda złowieszczo. Czerwona szminka na jej ustach przypomina krew. Harry ma nadzieję, że nie zabiła nikogo przed przyjściem na to spotkanie.

\- Tak. - odpowiada szybko Draco, po czym równie szybko milknie. Brunet rzuca okiem na Hermionę, która wygląda jakby wcale nie była pod wrażeniem.

\- Chcieliśmy powiedzieć, że Draco i ja... cóż, mamy... mamy trochę... - zaczyna dukać, mgliście przypominając sobie wszystkie wskazówki dotyczące pertraktacji z przestępcami ze szkolenia aurorskiego.

Pansy mruczy wyczekująco oczy, stresując go jeszcze bardziej.

\- Potter próbuje powiedzieć, że zaczęliśmy coś na kształt… przyjaźni? - mówi Draco, a jego stwierdzenie przechodzi w pytanie.

\- Spotykamy się tutaj tylko dlatego, żebyście nam oświadczyli, że się teraz przyjaźnicie? - pyta Hermiona, unosząc wysoko brwi. – Do tego wystarczyłaby sowa lub zwykły sms.

\- W zeszły weekend zapomniałeś o tym wspomnieć podczas zwyczajowej naszej herbatki, kochanie. - mówi Pansy do Dracona. - Chyba, że to jakaś większa sprawa. Wymagająca głębszego zaangażowania.

Harry robi minę, mając nadzieję, że kobiety szybko ich zamordują.

\- Jesteśmy razem. - wyrzuca to z siebie na jednym oddechu.

\- Dokładnie. - potwierdza blondyn, rzucając mu spanikowane spojrzenie. - To oficjalne. Jesteśmy parą. No wiecie, chłopakami. Partnerami.

Przez chwilę przy ich stoliku panowała cisza, po czym Pansy odwraca się do Hermiony.

\- Wyglądali na przerażonych, prawda?

\- Zdecydowanie na spetryfikowanych. - zgodziła się z nią Granger. - Stukanie paznokciami w stół wypadło idealnie.

\- Wiemy to już, chłopcy. - wyjaśnia im Parkinson, uśmiechając się szeroko na widok ich zszokowanych min. - A przynajmniej podejrzewałyśmy to.

\- Skąd, u licha? - pyta z oburzeniem Draco. Harry z kolei czuje się rozdarty między potrzebą płaczu a nerwowego rechotu.

\- Zaprosiliście nas na kawę, by ogłosić tę rewelację. - podsumowuje Hermiona. - Nie jesteśmy idiotkami.

\- Mogliśmy zakomunikować wam dosłownie wszystko. To nie musiało być to. – ripostuje wciąż oburzony Malfoy. – A co jeśli powiedzielibyśmy wam, że zostaliśmy przeklęci? Że było to czarnomagiczne zaklęcie i właśnie umieram?

Kobiety wymieniają między sobą spojrzenie.

\- Po pierwsze: rozmawiałam wczoraj z Belindą, skarbie. Miała dla mnie kilka ciekawych informacji. Po drugie: byłeś ostatnio niesamowicie radosny, gdy odrzucałeś moją propozycję ustawienia cię na randkę z tym uroczym reporterem. – mówi słodko Pansy.

\- Co? Zgadałyście się? – pyta Harry, mrużąc podejrzliwie oczy.

\- Mówiłam ci, że Pansy do mnie przyszła, Harry. Obie bardzo się o was martwiłyśmy. - mówi Hermiona, przyjmując teraz matczyny ton głosu. – Rozmawiałyśmy. Musiałam ją przekonać, że nie masz zamiaru zniszczyć życia Draco w jakimś głupim akcie dziecinnej zemsty. Bo nie robisz tego, prawda?

\- Oczywiście, że nie! – odpowiada z oburzeniem brunet, nie mogąc się zdecydować czy powinien się z tego cieszyć czy być zirytowanym. Bierze łyk kawy, czując się po prostu niedorzecznie. – Więc technicznie, bardzo nam pomogłyście.

\- Jesteśmy po prostu szczęśliwe, że robicie coś konstruktywnego, zamiast wzajemnej krzywdy. – dodaje Pansy, obdarzając ich miłym uśmiechem. - Chociaż jeśli przekroczysz granicę, Harry, osobiście cię zamorduję.

\- Ciebie tyczy się to samo, Malfoy. - rzuca ostro Hermiona.

\- Szczerze mówiąc, to nie powinno tak przebiegać. – wzdycha Draco. – Byłem przygotowany na wiele gróźb i wiele innych zagrożeń.

Parkinson unosi do góry brwi.

\- Jestem pewna, że coś się da z tym zrobić, jeśli tak bardzo chcesz. - stwierdza groźnie.

Żaden z nich nie chce prowokować dalej kobiet, więc oboje się przymykają.

***

Ron został poinformowany tuż po wyjątkowo cichym obiedzie.

\- Pieprzysz się z Malfoyem i nic mi, do jasnej cholery, nie powiedziałeś? - pyta głośno przyjaciel, odkładając sztućce z niepotrzebną siłą. - Nie mogę w to uwierzyć! Powiedziałeś mi nawet wtedy, kiedy zakochałeś się w mojej siostrze a z tym milczałeś?

\- Technicznie, to jeszcze się nie pieprzymy. - protestuje cicho Harry, nie wiedząc czy to mądry pomysł, wcinać się przyjacielowi, gdy ten nie ma najlepszego nastroju.

\- Wiedziałem, że słyszałem, że z kimś rozmawiasz! - trajkota dalej Ron, zupełnie nie zważając na komentarz Harry'ego. - Tamtego ranka! Był w twoim pokoju, prawda?

\- To wcale nie takie dziwne. - odpowiada zrzędliwie Harry, podczas gdy Hermiona chichocze cicho.

\- Jestem absolutnie zdegustowany i przerażony. - kontynuuje Ron, wskazując na niego palcem. - Nie chcę słyszeć o twoim życiu seksualnym. Nigdy!

\- Ron! – protestuje brunet.

\- NIGDY! - krzyczy Weasley, po czym znowu skupia się na sobie. - Cholera, Harry. Malfoy? Naprawdę? Jakim cudem?

\- Nie jest taki zły. Zobaczysz, jak go poznasz. - mówi z wyrzutem Potter. - Jest taki sam jak ja - cichy i zabawny.

\- Stary, w życiu bym żadnego z was tak nie opisał! Dobrze dla ciebie! - Ron przerywa najwyraźniej zatrwożony pewną myślą. - Czy będę mógł się z niego nabijać podczas rodzinnych obiadków?

\- Tylko bez żadnych przekleństw, proszę. - odpowiada Harry z westchnieniem, podczas gdy Ron w końcu się do niego uśmiecha.

\- Będę miły dla twojego nowego chłopaka. - mówi koniec końców Ron, nucąc ostatnie trzy słowa. - Otrzymasz też przebaczenie za tak kiepski gust co do mężczyzn ale to tylko i wyłącznie dlatego, że Hermiona jest po twojej stronie i zazwyczaj się nie myli. Czasem, co prawda, jej się zdarza, ale… - przerywa, gdy żona uderza go w ramię, nie odstawiając nawet kieliszka wina, które trzyma w dłoni.

\- Dziękuję ci, Ron. - komentuje Hermiona.

\- Żaden problem, Mionka. - mówi rudzielec, pochylając się i całując ją w czubek głowy. Harry pozwala się im sprzeczać, czując się o wiele lżej niż przedtem. Teraz sam ma ochotę pocałować Draco. Powiedział Ronowi prawdę i (o dziwo) nic za bardzo się nie zmieniło. To naprawdę cudowne uczucie, o wiele lepsze niż dotąd sobie wyobrażał. Jest co prawda dalekie od doskonałości – nadal nie ma zielonego pojęcia, gdzie blondyn mieszka a Pansy wciąż go przeraża. Mimo to, wkłada w ten związek serce.

Uważa, że im się uda.

***

Następnego dnia Harry odbiera Draco z pracy, choć przedtem obserwuje zza okna jak ten wypełnia jeden z formularzy. Sprzedawca kiwa głową i włosy mu lekko opadają na twarz. Mężczyzna ma na sobie jeden ze swoich zza dużych swetrów, przez co Harry ma ochotę go przytulić. Potem jednak zastanawia się jak właściwie Draco odnosi się do tego tematu i czy w nocy mogliby spać na łyżeczkę. W myślach już widzi jak robi za dużą łyżkę **(6)**. Wydaje mu się, że jego chłopak nie będzie do tego jakoś szczególnie pozytywnie nastawiony ale warto będzie o to zapytać.

Draco spogląda w okno i zauważa go. Harry wchodzi zawstydzony do sklepu, że został złapany na gorącym uczynku.

\- Hej. - mówi, wyciągając zza pleców bukiet kwiatów. - Mam coś dla ciebie.

\- Widzę. - odpowiada Draco wyglądając jakby starał się nie szczerzyć za bardzo. Potem wącha kwiaty. - Czerwone róże, lilie i floksy **(7)**? Jak romantycznie.

\- Staram się jak tylko mogę. - odpowiada Harry, czując się głupio.

Blondyn uśmiecha się nieco szerzej, dokańcza wypełniać formularz i odkłada go pod ladę.

\- Okej, to gdzie dzisiaj idziemy?

\- Na obiad? Robię bardzo dobry makaron z puszki. - odpowiada z bezczelnym uśmiechem.

\- Dwanaście lat temu w życiu bym nie przypuszczał, że zgodzę się na coś takiego. - mówi Draco, przewracając oczami. - Mam nadzieję, że masz chociaż jakieś wino do tego.

\- Mam. – odpowiada, idąc za mężczyzną na zaplecze. - Nawet nie byle jakie.

Belinda podnosi wzrok, gdy wchodzą razem na tyły warsztatu po płaszcz Dracona. Kobieta uśmiecha się do nich.

\- Jakie plany na dzisiaj, chłopcy?

\- Wymyślna randka. - odpowiada Harry, podczas gdy Draco jednocześnie mówi "Makaron i gówniane wino".

Belinda śmieje się głośno.

\- Brzmi jak niezła zabawa. – podsumowuje, wracając do swojej pracy i nucąc pod nosem.

Po chwili obaj wychodzą z warsztatu na grudniowy chłód. Obydwaj stąpają ostrożnie, żeby się nie poślizgnąć na lodzie przed drzwiami. Jest piękna, bezgwiezdna noc. Nie spiesząc się, obserwują przejeżdżające obok samochody i migoczące świąteczne światełka na wystawach sklepowych.

\- Co robisz w Boże Narodzenie? - pyta bezceremonialnie Harry, kopiąc bryłkę lodu, którą napotyka na swojej drodze i obejmując Draco ramieniem. Blondyn protestuje, chcąc chronić bukiet. Po chwili zanurza w nich nos i wącha kwiecisty zapach, udając że wcale tego nie robi.

\- Matka, Pansy i ja. Przyzwoity świąteczny obiad. Rano prezenty. - odpowiada Malfoy. - Na szczęście, znacznie mniejszy spektakl niż kiedyś.

\- Ja będę w Norze. To będzie całkiem duża impreza. Trzeba będzie nieco się natrudzić z zaklęciami, żeby wszystko pykło. - mówi smuto Harry, wracając myślami do ostatnich świąt, podczas których rzucili Engorgio **(8)** na stół, przez co rozciągnął się aż do salonu.

Blondyn przewraca oczami.

\- Zostaw to po prostu Weasleyom.

\- Uważaj, bo zaciągnę cię tam ze sobą w przyszłym roku. – mówi Harry, nieco wybiegając w przyszłość. Ma nadzieję, że jego partner odczyta ukrytą w tym zdaniu sugestię.

Draco robi minę ale brunet dostrzega w jego oczach iskierkę i dochodzi do wniosku, że uda mu się tego dokonać przy użyciu odrobiny perswazji.

\- A co z Nowym Rokiem? - pyta. - Możemy wymyślić coś fajnego.

\- Wtedy razem z Pansy i Blaisem topię rozczarowania minionego roku w szampanie. Czasem przedstawiamy sobie kochanków. - odpowiada Draco z przebiegłym uśmiechem na twarzy. - Myślisz, że sobie z tym poradzisz?

\- Oczywiście. - odpowiada napotykając w oczach Malfoya wyzwanie. Jest tak zaaferowany tym, żeby wyglądać równie wojowniczo, że potyka się o krawężnik, na co blondyn reaguje wybuchem śmiechu.

\- Moglibyśmy urządzić jakieś przyjęcie. - mówi poważnie Draco. - Od lat nie urządziłem dobrej imprezy.

\- Czy aby na pewno chcesz wszystkich naszych przyjaciół zamknąć w jednym pokoju? - pyta z niedowierzaniem, po czym uświadamia sobie, że jego chłopak jest zamyślony. Naprawdę to rozważał! – Serio?

\- Malfoyowie nigdy nie żartują. - odpowiada blondyn beztrosko, chociaż obaj doskonale wiedzą, że to jedna wielka ściema.

\- Zamknij się. - gani go. - Prawdopodobnie poradzilibyśmy sobie z tym. Nowy Rok nie jest jeszcze tak blisko.

\- Pansy będzie wniebowzięta. Nie zaproponowałem jej wyjścia na odpowiednie przyjęcie od czasu naszego piątego roku. - mówi Draco z delikatnym uśmiechem. - Zobaczysz, będziesz miał całe mieszkanie w serpentynach i jakichś błyskotkach, zanim jeszcze zdążysz się jej zapytać czy przyjdzie.

\- Brzmi przerażająco. – komentuje, na co blondyn kiwa głową.

\- To diabeł wcielony, przekonasz się. "Swoich przyjaciół trzymaj blisko ale wrogów jeszcze bliżej" się mówi. - stwierdza Draco, na co Harry opiera się chęci przewrócenia oczami.

\- Czy to właśnie robimy? - pyta, popychając go nieco.

\- Oczywiście, Potter. - odpowiada Draco, lekko chichocząc i także go popychając.

\- W ogóle nie homo. – drażni się brunet, na co Ślizgon prycha.

\- Następnym razem, gdy włożę ci język do buzi pamiętaj, że to odpowiednik uderzenia w twarz. - śmieje się blondyn z nikczemnym uśmiechem.

Harry zatrzymuje go i przyciąga do siebie, składając wilgotny pocałunek na jego policzku.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie traktujesz tak wszystkich swoich najmniej lubianych wrogów.

\- Tylko ciebie. - odpowiada Draco, dobierając się do jego ust. - W końcu to ty jesteś moim najmniej lubianym.

***

Powinni być w stanie naprawić wszystkie ubytki powstające między nimi, powinni być w stanie połączyć wszystkie odpowiednie przewody i wymienić zepsute części. Ta relacja jest najlepszą jaką Harry kiedykolwiek z kimkolwiek miał.

Draco wciąż pracuje w warsztacie naprawczym i obydwaj wymagają naprawy.

***

**(1) Begonia** – jedna z najpopularniejszych roślin ozdobnych. Jest to kwiat symbolizujący mroczne myśli, przeczucia oraz ostrożność. Może być także odczytywany jako skrucha i prośba o wybaczenie. W tym tekście przyjmowane jest pierwsze tłumaczenie

 **(2) Glam Rock** – znany także jako Glitter Rock - styl w muzyce rockowej. Powstał w Wielkiej Brytanii na początku lat 70tych. Jego wykonawcy wyróżniali się barwnymi uniformami, wysokimi butami i ostrym makijażem. Budzili też często wiele kontrowersji. Ich muzyka była zazwyczaj łagodna, dzięki czemu trafiali do większego grona odbiorców. Wśród przedstawicieli Gram Rocka można wymienić m. in. Davida Bowiego

**(3) Azalie** – autorka oryginału nie wyjaśniła symboliki tego kwiatu ale czułam, że ja powinnam. Moim zdaniem to całkiem ważne w odbiorze tego tekstu, tak więc: są dwa rodzaje azalii – 1. Azalia, zwana także różanecznikiem - oznacza kruche i chwilowe zauroczenie, podziw oraz wstrzemięźliwość; 2. Azalia indyjska – oznacza błędną decyzję. Wydaje mi się, że ważne są tutaj obydwa tłumaczenia. Harry jest rozdarty i ma poniekąd mieszane uczucia

**(4) Goździki** – autorka oryginału też nie wyjaśniła znaczenia tego kwiatu, więc: goździk oznacza ogółem obietnicę i zauroczenie. Można je jeszcze rozpatrywać według koloru: 1. Goździk biały - oznacza czystość (w odniesieniu do uczuć); 2. Goździk czerwony – oznacza gorące podziękowania; 3. Goździk różowy – oznacza oczekiwanie na drugą osobę i jednoczesne wyrażenie zgody; 4. Wielobarwny bukiet z goździków – oznacza odmowę. Wydaje mi się, że należy zwrócić uwagę na trzy pierwsze znaczenia

**(5) Geranium** – jak wyżej: autorka oryginału nie wyjaśniła znaczenia tego kwiatu bardziej szczegółowo niż poprzez wytłumaczenie Harry'ego. Nasz bohater wymienia tylko ogólne znaczenie tej rośliny, bo akurat takie znalazł w Internecie. Pozwolę sobie jednak bardziej Wam ją przybliżyć. Geranium znane jest także jako anginowiec (anginka). Jest to popularna roślina doniczkowa o przyjemnie pachnących liściach. Bardzo często jest wykorzystywana w medycynie i farmaceutyce – ma właściwości lecznicze. Działa przeciwbakteryjnie i przeciwwirusowo. Używa się jej też do leczenia chorób układu oddechowego, stanów zapalnych i chorób układu krążenia. Oczyszcza też powietrze. Całkiem sprytnie to wymyślone – te wszystkie wymienione właściwości są życzeniami Draco, który wie, że jego szkolna koleżanka nie jest najlepiej traktowana w Lochach. Co więcej, geranium (prócz komfortu) znaczy także optymistyczne kroczenie w przyszłość

**(6) Na łyżeczkę** – pozycja senna wśród par, kiedy jedna osoba jest przytulana (tzw. mała łyżeczka) a druga przytula (tzw. duża łyżka). Duża łyżka obejmuje małą. Według badań przeprowadzonych przez panią psycholog Corrine Sweet, śpi w ten sposób co piąta para. „Łyżeczka" jest oznaką zaufania - duża łyżka przyjmuje postawę obronną względem małej. Co więcej, pozycja ta ma duży potencjał seksualny

**(7) Bukiet dla Draco:**

**Róża** – jest jednym z najpopularniejszych kwiatów, jakie daje się w bukietach. W zależności od koloru, znaczy co innego. Z racji tego, że w tekście jest jasno napisane, że chodzi o czerwone róże, to nie będę przybliżała symboliki innych kolorów. Czerwona róża niesie za sobą przesłanie miłości, namiętności i pożądania. Można ją odczytać także jako odwagę, szczerość i trwałe uczucie. Ciekawe jest to, że w przypadku róż ważna jest także ich ilość. Podejrzewam, że Harry nie wpadł do warsztatu z nie wiadomo jak wielkim bukietem – jakby nie patrzeć, przez drzwi przeszedł bez problemu. Śmiało więc zakładam, że Harry podarował Draco trzy róże, które najzwyczajniej w świecie znaczą „Kocham cię".

**Lilia** – jest to kwiat symbolizujący przede wszystkim czyste uczucia oraz życzenia pomyślności, wszystkiego co najlepsze. I znowu, inne są jeszcze jej znaczenia w zależności od koloru: 1. Biała lilia – odnosi szczerości uczucia oraz cnotliwości; 2. Tygrysia lilia – stanowi komplement „jesteś piękny/piękna". Ta odmiana lilii odróżnia się od innych tym, że na swoich płatkach ma bardzo dużo czarnych (przeważnie czarnych) cętek i jest barwna kolorystycznie, tzn. może być czerwona, żółta, łososiowa, pomarańczowa i bordowa. Swoim wyglądem przywodzi na myśl dziko rosnące kwiaty w buszu; 3. Lilia złotogłów – mówi „pokazuję ci swoje uczucia", jest więc deklaracją. Spośród innych odmian lilii wyróżnia się tym, że jej płatki są bardzo odchylone ku łodyżce, dzięki czemu nieco przypomina wciąż rozkwitający kwiat.

**Floks** – jest całkiem ciekawym i przewrotnym kwiatem, który na jednym końcu linii symbolizuje pecha a na drugim połączenie dusz. Jednak, gdy weźmie się pod uwagę kolor jego płatków, zyskuje dodatkowe znaczenie. 1. Floks biały – stanowi deklarację miłości; 2. Floks fioletowy – oznacza wspólne marzenia; 3. Floks niebieski – oznacza iluzję prawdziwego uczucia.

Wydaje mi się (żeby to grało i znaczeniowo i kolorystycznie), że bukiet składał się z trzech czerwonych róż, białych lilii (bo pozostałe odmiany są po prostu rzadkie) i fioletowych floksów. Harry więc przy pomocy bukietu chciał powiedzieć Draco, że naprawdę bardzo go kocha, uważa że są sobie przeznaczeni i chce dzielić z nim przyszłość

**(8) Engorgio** – inaczej zwane Zaklęciem Żarłoczności (ang. Engorgement Charm) – zaklęcie typu powiększającego dające podobny efekt do zaklęcia powiększenia (ang. Enlargement Charm). Znajduje się w „Standardowej Księdze Zaklęć, Stopień 2". Najbardziej popularnym momentem jego użycia jest nadanie pająkowi większych rozmiarów na pokazowej lekcji Obrony przed Czarną Magią, prowadzonej przez Barty'ego Jr

**Author's Note:**

> **I teraz kilka słów na zakończenie:**
> 
>  
> 
> Zacznę od tych mega rzeczy:
> 
> Byłam zachwycona tak dużym wykorzystaniem mowy kwiatów. Jest to bardzo rzadki motyw w opowiadaniach – jak już się pojawi, to jest mało rozwinięty. Tutaj zaś jest odwrotnie – jest bardzo rozbudowany.
> 
> Podobnie jak Harry, byłam ciekawa co to za różowe kwiatki miała Narcyza w swoim wazonie. Autorka niestety nie podała nawet ich nazwy, dlatego też sama nieco poszperałam i najbardziej prawdopodobne wydają mi się być piwonie. Pasują pod względem sytuacyjnym, kolorystycznym i znaczeniowym. Pozwólcie, że wam to przybliżę:
> 
> **Piwonia** jest dostojnym kwiatem. Kiedyś była bardzo popularna w ogrodach królewskich (razem z lilią i różą). Oznaczała wtedy bogactwo, zdrowie i radość. Wydaje mi się, że całkiem dobrze komponowałaby się w ogrodzie Dworu Malfoyów w czasach przed odrodzeniem się Voldemorta. Na chwilę obecną utożsamiana jest z elegancją, pięknem i dobrobytem. Jakby nie patrzeć, te trzy elementy możemy znaleźć w domu Narcyzy. Dobrobyt może być odbierany chociażby poprzez te wszystkie znajdujące się w nim meble.
> 
> „Oczka" piwonii znaczą „rozchmurz się", „bądź bardziej pewny/a siebie" a także „nie jesteś sam/a" i „nie bądź nieufny/a". Symbolizują też nieśmiałość, zawstydzenie i szczęście.
> 
> Oczywiście, jak to z kwiatami bywa, ważny jest także kolor:
> 
> 1\. Biała piwonia – oznacza egzaltację (przesadne demonstrowanie uczuć)
> 
> 2\. Różowa piwonia – pogłębia zrozumienie
> 
> 3\. Czerwona piwonia – przywołuje nową miłość
> 
> 4\. Purpurowa piwonia – symbolizuje hańbę.
> 
> Co więcej, bardzo często przypisywane jest jej znaczenie nieoczekiwanego ale szczęśliwego spotkania.
> 
> **Czy nie brzmi to idealnie?**
> 
> **A teraz na ta druga strona medalu:**
> 
>  Alkohol w ciąży jest wzbroniony! Nie bierzcie przykładu z Hermiony – nawet mała dawka może spowodować bardzo nieprzyjemne konsekwencje zarówno dla matki jak i dziecka! Aż wstyd, że taka inteligentna czarownica nie wiedziała o tym!
> 
>   **OGŁOSZENIE PARAFIALNE:**
> 
>  Być może uda mi się przetłumaczyć coś krótkiego i fajnego na kolejną sobotę. Trzymajcie kciuki!


End file.
